We Were The Luckiest
by Full-of-Ink
Summary: Rachel's wife has recently died and she and their son have moved in with her fathers while she's grieving.  She is not coping well, less obviously neither is their son. Someone from the past offers a shoulder to cry on. *Flashbacks* FutureFic
1. Headline News

**I Do Not Own Anything except my original ideas and characters...**

This is the other story I spoke of...Enjoy and Let me Know What You All Think... 

_**Award-Winning Pianist Dies. **__Award-Winning pianist, Dawn Maxine Barrett (pictured left with her wife of 9 years, Tony-winning actress, Rachel B.B. Barrett) died late last night ending a three year struggle with ovarian Cancer. Barrett, who was four months shy of her 35th birthday, was born on July 11, 1991 in Charleston, South Carolina attended Julliard where she studied Symphonic Arrangements. It was during her studies that she caught the ear of then Philharmonic Conductor, Steven Qwan. It was Qwan who would go on to introduce the pianist to Rachel B. Berry, the two were wed on August 13, 2017 and welcomed their child into the world a year later. Since their appearance on the theater scene the Barretts have been media darlings, as well as, being well known for their charitable contributions. Barrett was dubbed one of the top 5 pianist in the United States; although her schedule had had been greatly reduced in the last year, she was planning to return to regularly headlining with the symphony in the fall. Friend and co-worker, Qwan had this to say of Barrett: "Dawn was a bright star, she put everything into her music, every arrangement was a love letter to the world written from her heart...her soul and she will be missed." Fiona Debs, agent and spokesperson for the Barretts asked that the family be allowed to grieve in peace. Any cards or flowers should be posted care of Ms. Debs at the address listed below. Barrett is survived by wife, Rachel Barbra Berry Barrett and their son, Maxwell Grant, age 8._

_**Starlet Takes Leave of Absence from the Stage, Returns Home.**__ Two months following the death of wife, Dawn Barrett, Rachel Barrett is returning home to the small town of Lima, Ohio. Siting the need for recuperation, Fiona Debs, Barrett's agent confirmed that the actress has taken a much needed break from the stage. When asked how Barrett was coping, Debs replied, "Rachel has decided that what is best for her son and herself is the warmth and love that can only come from family at this time." Barrett has not given any indication if and when she will be returning to the stage; rest asssured that when she does, this journalist will be in the front row awaiting her triumphant ascension. _


	2. We Need You, Too

**Only My Characters are mine, and well the story idea...the rest belongs to Murphy, so...**

This might move kinda slowly...bear with me...

_Three Months Later..._

Hiram Berry sat at the breakfast nook wringing his hands and worrying his bottom lip. He resisted the urge to run into the living room and pull his daughter into his lap. He wanted to comfort her, but knew that there was nothing he could say to alleviate her pain. She had asked to be left alone and for the past few days he'd allowed her her space, but he didn't think he could contain himself much longer; it was physically hurting him to see his baby in so much pain.

Just as he was about to rise from his seat again the backdoor closed and in sauntered the tall frame of his husband, Leroy followed by the running feet of their grandson, Maxwell.

"Granddaddy, Granddad taught me how to hit a fastball!" The boy smiled crookedly leaning against the kitchen island. In complete opposite to his mother he was tall for his age, standing about two inches taller than most the other kids in his old class. Leroy lovingly ruffled the tight curls of the boy's fauxhawk and peered pass Hiram to the huddled figure laying on their couch.

"Max, do us a favor and go put the bat and glove away and wash up for dinner." Leroy smiled down at the mocha-skinned boy and patted him on the shoulder.

Max looked back into the living room and smiled tightly before following his granddad's gentle command. Hiram knew the situation was difficult for the youngster too, and he figured that right now with Rachel's withdrawn behavior it was probably like losing both his mothers at once. It wasn't that he blamed Rachel; he didn't know what it was to lose one's partner and he didn't want to find out, but he needed her to see that there were people here that still needed her.

"Hiram..." Leroy said warningly crossing his large arms.

"Don't _Hiram_ me, how long are we going to allow her to waste away?"

"You can't rush her, baby, I know you're worried, I am too, but she needs time."

Hiram pushed a tan hand through his thinning brown hair. "What about Max? He needs her..."

Leroy sighed, not knowing how to proceed. He loved Rachel like she was his own (despite their efforts at anonymity they both were pretty sure that she wasn't; she looked entirely too much like Hiram's sister to be a coincidence). He'd loved Dawn, she was beautiful and talented and doted adoringly on his daughter and their child. She was everything he'd wanted for Rachel to find in love and she'd been taken away far too quickly. He imagined that even though Dawn's parents refused to be a part of her life after her marriage to Rachel they were the only ones who could possibly understand even a modicum of her pain. He wanted to give her time to heal even if her distance pained them all, but he understood where his husband's hesitance to leave things as they were came from, part of him agreed. Part of him wanted to shake their daughter and send her upstairs to comfort her son.

"I don't know what to do, this is new territory to me just like it is to you. Maybe it's not the right thing to do, but after Max goes to bed I'm talking to her whether she likes it or not and you can join me or not." Hiram harrumphed and rose from his seat leaving his husband to ponder his next move alone, neither one aware that they're entire exchange had been watched.

After dinner, in which Rachel again did not join them, Hiram crept slowly into the darkened living room and settled down next to his daughter's half-covered head. He ran shaky fingers through her thick mane trying to think of how to begin.

"I heard you and Dad arguing..." Rachel's hoarse voice broke their silence. "...You never argue. I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Rach, it's nothing to worry about. I'm...We're just worried about you..."

"I know and I don't mean to be a burden, it just hurts so much..."Her voice cracked at the end and Hiram struggled to pull her closer to him.

"I know it does, baby, but your not the only one hurting, what about Max, he's hurting too no matter how he acts on the outside..."

"I'm a horrible mother...Dawn would be so ashamed...she was always better with him than me, always knew exactly what to say."

"You're not a horrible mother!" Hiram gently admonished. "You're just a little lost right now, we're all here to help you, but we can't help you if just lock-down on us."

"I'm sorry Daddy...I'll try harder..." She leans up and kissed the side of his cheek.

"Well, let's take the first step and get you into your bed..." Hiram rose slowly and helped her unsteadily to her feet.

**So...thanx for all the reviews and the favs/alerts...that's just wow!**

Ink


	3. I Dreamed a Dream

**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own (Glee or Any of the Songs included in this flashback), Mistakes Still All Mine...Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel shuffled her sheet music awkwardly and tapped her small toe against the mahogany wood of the stage. She was growing impatient, but it was her own fault for being so early to meet the pianist that Professor Qwan had told her about. She couldn't help it she wanted her senior project to be a masterpiece and in order for that to be true she had to have the best possible involved. <em>

_"Rachel...?" Professor Qwan's quiet voice echoed through the auditorium as he strolled down the walkway a figure following a distances behind him. _

_"Right here Professor..." Rachel responded jogging the five steps to the floor and meeting them halfway. _

_"This is Dawn, Dawn Barrett the pianist I was telling you about." Rachel turned to face the man's companion and felt her jaw drop a little. The woman was gorgeous.. She had the most piercing gray-brown eyes and a head full of long, beautiful dreads pulled back away from her full face. Her skin was a delicious honey brown and enough of it was exposed that she found her eyes hopping over her to get more peeks. _

_Dawn cleared her throat making Rachel's roaming eyes pop and hurry back up to meet mirth-filled ones. She smiled widely and offered Rachel her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Rachel, Steven has gone on and on about how beautiful your voice is..."_

_Rachel blushed furiously at being caught staring. She placed her small hand in Dawn's warm one and twitched at how right it felt. _

_Dawn chuckled deeply and smirked. "How about we jam?" _

_"Um...oh-okay..." Rachel giggled nervously as Dawn released her hand. She led the darker woman back up the stage and over to the overused piano. _

_"So...which of these do you want to do?" Dawn asked gently removing the music from Rachel's hands. _

_"Surprise me, I know them all by heart." _

_"Hmm..." She shuffled the music and then took a seat at the piano._

_Rachel let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding and listened as the soothing opening notes to Cats' "Memory" rang throughout the hall. Rachel closed her eyes as her cue came and sang: _

_Daylight_

_see the dew on the sunflower_

_and a rose that is fading_

_roses whither away_

_like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day..._

_She slowly reopened her eyes as the tune seamlessly evolved into another, "I Dreamed a Dream", from Les Mis, she came in after the first verse:_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
>When hope was high and life worth living<br>I dreamed that love would never die  
>I dreamed that God would be forgiving<em>

_Then I was young and unafraid_  
><em>And dreams were made and used and wasted<em>  
><em>There was no ransom to be paid—<em>

_Rachel held the last note and turned to the pianist with an arched eyebrow as a random melody filled the air then transformed into "I'll Cover You" from Rent. Her smile blew to full grown as Dawn's baritone sang Collins' part:_

_Open your door  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage  
>To lay at your feet<br>But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
>I'll be there - I'll cover you<em>

_Rachel danced over to the piano and joined in, allowing her voice to meld easily with Dawn:_

_I think they meant it  
>When they said you can't buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are, my love,<br>On life - be my life—_

_Dawn smiled up at her as she held the last note and her fingers danced over the keys into her own composition. They were on either side of the piano breathing gently, just staring at each other, taking in the moment when they were interrupted by clapping from the floor. _

"_Didn't I tell you Rachel, you two fit together perfectly…"_

Rachel awoke with tears streaming down her face. She hugged her pillow receiving little comfort. God how she missed Dawn. She clutched at the front of her t-shirt sobbing, trying uselessly to alleviate the pain in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the AlertsFavs/Reviews. Someone asked about what Dawn might look like and I included a pic link in my profile so check that out as well as a pic for Max. Special thanx to _riverkirby _who leaves great long reviews on both my stories that make me think and laugh.**

One a side note I'm trying to keep posted on a 2-3 days basis which keeps me writing and ahead of where we are...so...yeppers

**Ink**


	4. Pancakes Taste Like Tears

_Errors and Originals are the only things that are mine...enjoy._

Max took a deep breath and walked down the stairs prepared for breakfast with his grandparents. He was nervous; it was going to be his first day of school at his Mom's old elementary school. His granddaddy had told him he didn't have to start today if he wasn't ready, but he really didn't think he could stay at home anymore. His Mommy had always told him to be brave, be a big boy and sitting around crying wasn't being a 'big boy'. He missed his Mommy though. He missed his Mom too, all she did was sleep and cry, she never sang anymore and she never smiled. She was always sad, and that made him even sadder, because he couldn't fix it. Mommy would want him to make Mom happy like they both use to when she had a rough day at the theatre, but he didn't know how to help, and that, well that made him kind of angry.

Max took another deeps steadying breath and plastered a smile on his face as he stepped into the kitchen only be surprised by the sight of his Mom, fully dressed, sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Mom…?" He asked timidly, afraid that he was dreaming. He hadn't seen his Mom in anything more than pajamas since they'd moved in with his granddads.

"Morning, honey." She smiled at him. It wasn't her full on_ Broadway_ smile, but he didn't care any smile was better than tears.

"Mom!" He pounced on her hugging her tightly and she hugged him just as fiercely back.

"I'm so sorry, baby..." She whispered into his ear.

"Come on you guys, no waterworks at the table." Max ducked out of his mom's arms and turned to see his granddad flipping pancakes onto a set of plates.

"Morning, granddad." Max said with a smile wiping his eyes.

"Morning Maxie, sit down, time for breakfast, yeah?" Leroy sat two plates in front of them and then a jug of orange juice.

"Are you excited about your first day?" Rachel asked drizzling syrup on her pancake.

Max shrugged and chewed a mouthful of pancakes. "It's just school..." He tried to downplay his nerves.

"Just school? Maxwell Grant, a scholarly foundation is paramount to a bright future."

Max rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I know Mom, I know."

The three of them continued to eat in silence. Hiram had already left for his daily morning jog. Max kept his eyes switching between his plate and his Mom's face. He couldn't help feeling that they were all in one of her plays right now, but he wasn't sure how to make the curtains fall or how the play ended. He was happy that his Mom was happy; he just wanted her to really be _happy_ and not be pretending to be happy.

"Shake a leg kiddo; we don't want your first day to start off with you being tardy." Leroy interrupted Max's thoughts, placing the last of the dishes into the dishwater.

"Mom…?"

"I'll be waiting for you to get back home, so you can tell me all about your day." Rachel gave him a small smile.

"Okay…" He frowned slightly turning to head for his backpack before thinking better of it and turning to throw himself back against his Mom and holding her tightly.

"Hey, I love you, everything's going to get better…" He felt her tears in the side of his hair and struggled not to cry too.

"I love you too, Mom." He whispered letting go and grabbing his backpack with a slight wave.

"Have a great day, Maxwell, and remember _you never get a second chance to make a first impression_, so shine my little star."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is a few hours late...busy day busy day...anyways...tell me what you think.<em>

_Ink  
><em>


	5. First Impressions

So, this chapter is longer and intros some more characters. Still only own errors and originals. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts...never going to be ungrateful that ya'll like this. Enjoy.

Ink

* * *

><p>Quinn Marr looked down the hallway as it filled up with kids. She watched her son, Dean as his curly blonde head came to stop at the water fountain and Santana and Brittany's daughter Leia bounce up to him and gave him a huge hug. He was rather small for his age and almost painfully shy, if it wasn't for Leia she doubted he would have made any other friends. She worried about him, but didn't want to smother him while at school and make matters worse, so she settled on silently watching over him from afar.<p>

The door to the principal's office swung out slowly and a tall honey-complexion boy stepped out followed closely by a tall black man whom she instantly recognized as one of the Berry men. Which meant the boy was the new student, Maxwell, Rachel's son. _Rachel_. She had read about Rachel returning just like everyone else, but just like everyone else she'd yet to see her former classmate. She'd wanted to offer her condolences, to send flowers or a card, but all of her words sounded trite and overused. She didn't know anything of the kind of loss Rachel felt...was feeling. She herself was a divorcee and had been almost elated by the finalization of that whole disastrous process. So, she'd resigned herself to not offering anything but a quiet solidarity with the Berrys and a distant sort of respect for their need for privacy.

"Ms. Marr?" Quinn shook herself from her thoughts upon hearing the principal, Mr. Hurston, call her name.

"Yes, Mr. Hurston?" Quinn looked up smiling at the approaching trio.

"Mr. Berry, this is our guidance counselor, ..."

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray...?" Mr. Berry reached out to shake her hand.

"Marr now, actually Mr. Berry." She shook his proffered hand.

"Well, good you know each other...and this is Maxwell Barrett, Mr. Berry's grandson. He's going to be starting here this morning in Mr. Scott's class."

"Good Morning, Maxwell, my name is Ms. Marr, if you ever want to talk I'm here to listen, ok?" She smiled brightly at the boy staring into his familiar brown eyes.

"Alright, can you call me Max, only my Mom calls me Maxwell. It's my name, but it's not the one I prefer."

"Ok, I can do that Max." She smiled again.

"Alrighty kiddo, do you remember where your class is or do you need me to walk you back before I leave?" Mr. Berry asked.

"I'm not a baby, I've got this Granddad."

"Alright, alright. I'll pick you up in front of the school at 2:30."

"Ok..." Max gave Leroy a small smile.

"Good, Quinn it was great seeing you again. Have a great day, Maxie." He called after the boys retreaing form.

* * *

><p>By noon Max was ready to go home. Nothing about this school was similar to his one back home. Back home he'd gone to a charter arts school where every other class he had was a music class. The kids already all knew each other and he never felt so out of place in his life. He sighed as he carried his lunch tray to an empty table and sat down. He twirled his fork into the middle of the portion of mac and cheese. He wasn't especially hungry. His plan was to keep his head down and coast his way through how ever long his Mom kept them here.<p>

"Hey, queerling." A voice broke him from his vacant twirling. He looked up to see a heavyset dark skinned boy, who looked to be at least two years older than himself standing in front of him.

Max frowned at the insult and balled his hands into fists. "Don't call me that, I have a name and that's not it."

"Oh, I have a name, faglet, no one wants you here!" The boy growled leaning in closer.

"I don't even want to be here." Max rose grabbing his mostly untouched food and turned to throw his garbage out.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, pussy!" A meaty hand dropped onto his shoulder and squeezed.

In an instant he recalled all the lessons his Mommy had sat with him through. He gripped the hand and removed it from his person. Then he bent the middle finger back until it was almost touching the back of the boy's hand.

"Please don't touch me, you'll wrinkle my shirt and please don't call me those disgusting names, it's rude." Max sneered letting go of the boy and exiting the cafeteria.

Max hung his head ashamed. His Mom would be so upset with him, she hated violence. She hadn't even wanted him to take karate, that had been his Mommy's idea. She said he needed to be able to protect himself because people we're cruel, people like that boy we're cruel and would try to hurt or intimidate him just because they thought they could. Well, they couldn't! He didn't want to be at this school and he wasn't going to be bullied by some dumb kids just because they didn't like his family.

He balled his small hands into fists and paced the hallway outside of the cafeteria double doors. He was fuming. Everything sucked right now and he was only just allowing himself to realize it. His Mommy was never coming back and his Mom wasn't going to be the same. Ever. They-He was stuck in this stupid town and these stupid kids we're just going to pick on him forever. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

><p>Dean Marr swung slowly on the swing, his hands loosely gripped the chains. Around him kids were loudly playing and running. And yelling. He winced slightly at the noise. He closed his hazel eyes and imagined he was in a giant slingshot and all he had to do was pull back and let go. He dug his feet into the sand beneath him and pulled backwards setting up for burst of swinging when he was pushed from behind and fell face first into the sand.<p>

"How's that dirt taste, mama's boy?" He slowly turned over recognizing the voice of the resident bully, Anthony Adams.

"L-l-leave me a-alone." Dean stuttered lifting up on his elbows.

"Whatchu say, huh? You wanna taste my fists too?" The large boy hovered above him cracking his knuckles.

"I-I..." Dean braced himself to be hit. It wouldn't be the first time Anthony had bullied him and it wouldn't be the last. The only one who knew was his best friend, Leia and he'd sworn her to secrecy. If his Mom found out she would only make things worse.

"Ooof..." Dean heard a grunt above him and opened his eyes to see the new boy on top of Anthony hitting him in his chest with his fists.

He didn't know why the boy was helping him, but he was grateful. He rose dusting himself off and looked around for a teacher to stop the fight. He ran a small hand through his tousled curly blonde hair and screamed, "TEACHER!"

As soon as the yell left his lips they were swarmed by teachers who separated the fighting boys and ushered the three to the principal's office. There behind his desk sat Mr. Hurston, to Dean he was like the jolly green giant from the cans of beans his mother made him eat. He was so tall and he always smiling. Right now, he wasn't smiling and it kind of made Dean frightened.

"Dean, you're never in trouble, what happened?" He smiled gently at the smallest and youngest boy.

"Why are you asking him? Just cuz his mom works here, that's not fair!" Anthony sneered at him from across the room.

"I am asking him first because he wasn't actually fighting and he's not the one that's been in my office at least twice a week for the last month, Mr. Adams."

Anthony's frown deepened and he slumped in the chair. His hard glare made Dean squirm. He could tell "the giant" that Anthony was picking on him, that Anthony was always picking on him, but then he would tell his mother and of course Anthony would squash him.

"Uh..." Dean fidgeted again.

"It's okay, Dean."

"Maxwell? Today is your first day and I understand that it's hard being the new kid, but we can not tolerate fighting. I think we need to have a quick sit down with your moth-"

"Please don't call my mom, please..." Dean peered over at the new kid and saw his bottom lip quiver slightly.

"Okay, alright, this is your one chance, use it wisely. For now I want you to have a talk with Ms. Marr tomorrow morning...no big deal ok? Try to stay out of trouble. Dean, Maxwell head on back to your classes. " Dean rose quickly and was followed out of the office by the new boy, Maxwell.

"Now, Mr. Adams..." They heard Mr. Hurston sigh as the door shut behind them.

"Why-why'd did you help m-me? N-n-no one ever helps m-me b-b-but Leia..." Dean asked the taller boy when he started to speed away.

"I wasn't helping you, I don't even know you..."

"I-I-I'm D-D-dean M-m-ma..."

"Not to be rude, but Dean, I'm not trying to make friends, I don't want to be here, I wasn't trying to help you that part was a coincidence...an accident. I was just showing that _peon_ that I'm not going to be his personal punching bag." The boy's light brown eyes blazed and Dean took a side step away from him.

"We-we-well thank you anyways..." He called after the older boy who kept walking without even a glance back.


	6. Why Does Ur Help Hurt So Much?

You all are gonna hate me, cuz this is sooo short, but I wanted to start to bring some of the other Glee kids in, plus I've already written the next chapter and part of the one after and they're both longer. So forgiveness, please?

I Own the phone I'm writing this on...that's mostly all...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rachel! That Puckerman boy is here to see you." Hiram called from the foyer.<p>

Noah had been trying to visit Rachel since her return to Lima a month ago, but she had avoided him, persistent though he was. Today was the first day that she'd allowed her fathers to let company come inside.

"Daddy, Noah is almost 33, he cannot be considered a boy any longer." Rachel said smiling as her old gleemate and the only one she'd kept in touch with came into sight. He'd kept a low cut nowadays and had started to grow a bit of scruff in his twentys proclaiming it to make him more badass, but he still retained his youthful nature.

"Hey, the ladies always say there's something boyishly handsome about the Puckster." He replied scooping the tiny diva up into a hug that she squirmed to get out of.

"Aren't we a little old to be still referring to ourselves in the third person?"

"Never too old for anything, Rach."

She laughed halfheartedly, Noah would never change. In actuality though he was, at times, still immature she was thankful for his consistency. He was a goof and even when she didn't truly want to he made her smile.

"So...Rach, the reason I stopped by is cuz some of us, old glee clubbers are going out for dinner..."

"No Thank you, Noah." She interrupted.

"But Rach, it might be good for you to get out the house..." He touched her arm gently and she recoiled into herself.

"Who are you my therapist? I don't need your help, Noah. I certainly don't want to sit around reminiscing with people who don't even know me anymore."

"That's a little harsh, Rach. You know we're here for you..."

"I don't need a support group...just leave me alone." She leveled him with her best glare.

"I'm not gonna start now." He smiled good-naturedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you should. Can't you see I'm broken? Don't you understand that? I don't want to be fixed, Noah. I don't want to go out and pretend it's all ok." She sobbed trying to get a handle on her swinging emotions.

"Having a good time isn't a crime, Rachel. Dawn-"

"You're not allowed to tell me she would want me to have fun or live me life or whatever cliche thing you're going to say! You didn't know her like I did, you don't know what she wanted, for me, for us!" Her voice elevated until she was almost screeching at him.

"I know anyone who loves ..d you wouldn't want you to waste away!" Before the last syllable had crossed the tanned man's lips a resounding slap echoed in the tension filled hallway. Rachel stood in front of him heaving, staring at her tiny hand like it didn't belong to her. Like she didn't just slap the closest thing she had to a lifelong friend.

"Noah...I..." She stuttered taking a few clumsy steps backwards and almost tripping over herself before taking off for the interior of the house.

"Noah, I think you should just give her some time, we can't push her all at once." Hiram lay a heavy hand on the younger man's shoulder. He'd witnessed the entire exchange hoping that his daughter would actually leave the house, but knowing internally that she wasn't ready to do so.

"Yeah, Mr. H.B., tell her I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have been such an ass." He rubbed a meaty palm across his head and retreated from the house more than determined to see the fire he'd lit in the diva's eyes return. 

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the love you guys show me...<p>

Ink


	7. Best Hugger Ever

So...here's a glimpse at Quinn's life...Glee isn't mine, but this story is...hope u enjoy... 

* * *

><p>Quinn stirred her spaghetti and pressed the code into her cell to listen to her voicemail.<p>

_You have 5 messages._

_First Message at 4:55pm. _

_Heya Q, Leia wants to know if Dean wants to sleep over this weekend. San said I didn't need to leave a message, but I think that you should have one happy message then you won't glare at your phone as much and get unattractive frown lines. Are you frowning now?_

_Second Message at 5:00pm_

_Are you smiling now? _

_Third Message at 6:00pm_

_Ms. Marr, I left the file for Maxwell Barrett on your desk please remember the he is suppose to meet with you in the morning and if he doesn't show up we will have to get his mother involved, no exceptions. _

Quinn let out a resounding sigh. She'd heard that Rachel's son had been in a brief altercation with the resident bully, Anthony Adams, son of their very own Azimio. She should have known that they boy would start trouble as soon as another Berry was in the school.

She didn't really know if she was the right person to be sitting down with Max. She'd had a few classes in college on grief counseling, but she'd never had to put it to any use. Then there was the fact that she and Rachel shared a, if nothing else, colorful background and she was almost sure that she wasn't aware that she was the school counselor.

She'd thought that she was going to end up a Lima Loser, just as she'd prophesied for herself, but she'd gotten a scholarship to The University of Chicago. If she hadn't met Felix Marr she might still be there, counseling inner city youth like she had been when she met him. He'd been a perfect actor. He'd pretended to be worldly and upstanding and she'd been too blind to see that he was a cruel and petty boy. By the time she'd wizened up she had a 3-year-old and a job offer in her hometown.

She returned, but surprisingly didn't feel like a failure. She'd felt rejuvenated and determined to make a difference in the small community.

She just hoped she would be able to make a difference for Max, maybe even Rachel if she'd allow it, but she would worry about that later. Getting the young boy to feel comfortable with talking to her was paramount to helping him, so she supposed she was going to get and early start on her day tomorrow so she could peruse that file.

She took a taste of the spaghetti's sauce and continued with her messages.

_Fourth Message at 6:30pm._

_This is Felix, tell Dean that he has to spend Summer vacation in Lima. He just can't come up here, there's no possible way, maybe some other time, and don't call me trying to nag me about it, we ain't married anymore so I don't care about your opinion._

Quinn's grip on the spoon tightened. It was one thing for Felix to be an asshole towards her, she was use to it and could hold her own if need be, but Dean was another thing. She knew what he thought about his son, the bastard. Ever since the diagnosis he'd been treating him like damaged goods, neglecting him like a monthly stipend was the replacement for a father.

She would say she wished she never met him, but she loved her son dearly and wouldn't trade him for anything. She took another deep breath. The messages couldn't possibly get worse.

_Fifth Message at 7:00pm._

_Q, it's S...Brittany forced me into leaving this message apparently she believes that you're in need of positivity, why she believes you would ever get that from me is beyond me, but what Britts wants, Britt gets so ...um...stop glaring, you already have enough wrinkles, old hag...*cackles maniacally*_

_There are no more messages..._

Quinn couldn't help but smile slightly at her best friends. They'd been through a lot together, but their bond was stronger for it all. Trust Brittany to know that she'd needed a positive message after Felix. And trust her to somehow rope Santana into the whole ordeal making the message that much more amusing.

She set two places at the moderately sized table and called Dean down for dinner. She still hated the fact that she had to break the disappointing news to him about his father's failure to care. It was getting to be so routine that she knew he wouldn't be surprised. She hated that the most. She didn't want him to know so young that his father was worthless and couldn't keep his promises. She wanted him to remain innocent and always expecting the best.

"M-m-mom?" He smiled after they finished saying grace.

"Hmm?"

"I w-was thinking th-th-that Lee and I c-could be friends wit-with M-m-maxwe-well even though he's bigger than us, cu-cuz he kinda s-sad and a-angry and y-you always say e-everyone needs a friend. And m-maybe h-he just needs m-more h-h-hugs, and I'm a gr-great h-hugger, huh Mom?"

"The very best hugger ever." Quinn squeezed his little hand. 

* * *

><p>Well, alrighty then, thoughts, theories, concerns...Love to the love, recycling it back...<p>

Ink


	8. I Thought You Said Forever

So, I own only my characters, enjoy this and them... 

* * *

><p><em>"Rach, darlin', wake up." Rachel felt Dawn's lips on her temple. She feigned sleep and felt her girlfriend's palm caress her stomach. <em>

_"I know you're awake, faker." Dawn whispered, feathering a kiss on the shell of her ear. _

_Rachel smiled but kept her eyes closed. "How do you know if I'm awake or not."_

_"Well 1. You sound pretty coherent for a sleeping beauty 2. You're grinning like a Cheshire cat, you never did that in your sleep and I would know and 3. The moment you woke up the room got all quiet because you weren't snoring anymore" Rachel turned and swatted her lover on the shoulder._

_"I do not snore!"_

_"Yes ma'am you do, like a broken chainsaw."_

_"That's a horrible thing to say..." Rachel admonished playfully, she couldn't help but join in the older woman's laughter, even if it was at her expense. _

_"It's the truth though, and you're with me because of my true blue honest soul." Dawn grinned fully and shifted so that Rachel lay more than half on top of her._

_"Noooooo, I'm with you because you wooed me on the ivory..."_

_"...and I've got a pretty nice butt, too" Dawn lowered her voice conspiratorially._

_"Eh," Rachel shrugged nonchalantly, "I hadn't noticed it, must not be too remarkable."_

_"Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings, babigurl, we both know that I have a very awesome derriere and you enjoy it thoroughly." Dawn pouted, her full lower lip beckoning for Rachel to kiss her, but she resisted in the spirit of their banter._

_"Well aren't we feeling truly conceited this morning, Ms. Barrett?"_

_"No more than usual, Ms. Berry." Dawn smirked and Rachel could no longer resist kissing her girlfriend of a little over a year. _

_She cupped brown cheeks in her palms and just as she lowered her head to taste her lover's lips a glitter in her peripheral distracted her. She turned her head slightly and almost screamed as she recognized the implication of the diamond on her finger. _

_"When did...? How did...? Where..?"_

_"None of that's important right now, Rach. What's important is whether you're gonna keep me in suspense or if you're going to answer. I know it's kind of quick, but I am so certain that I couldn't love anyone like I love you and I don't want to try either. I want this; Babigurl, I want you, forever." _

_"Yes, of course yes.." Rachel replied seemingly unfreezing herself and smothering the woman under her with kisses. _

Rachel awoke again with tears streaming down her cheeks. She brought her hand up so she could see it in the moonlight and traced the cut on the diamond. Her thumb caressed the underside of the band stroking the spot where she knew Dawn had engraved with their wedding date and their initials.

"You said forever...I knew I shouldn't have believed..." She frowned making a tight fist and turning her back to the moonlit windows. 

* * *

><p>So, ppl are asking for more than a FaBerry Friendship and I'm not against it , but if it happens it's going to take a while because realistically moving on after the death of a spouse takes a long long time...but never fear I do have a few ideas to make FaBerry romance the end game, but not without some drama.<p>

Ink

p.s. also their are pics of characters for my stories in my profile. Is their anyone else you want to see? Let Me Know...


	9. Operation: JewBabe Cares

Puck leaned back in his restaurant chair and crossed his arms surveying the rest of the glee clubbers gathered around him. Everyone was there except for Finn, who from his last postcard was working on a ranch in Bolivia; Santana, Brittany, and Quinn who had small children and couldn't get a sitter; and Mercedes and Kurt who were doing clothes buying in Europe for an upcoming had told Rachel that he'd wanted her to come out, but he'd known she was gonna say no, the slap wasn't expected, the no definitely was. He'd called the meeting because like her dads he was really worried about Rachel. He'd been the only one from the club to come to their wedding, he'd met Dawn a few times and she was great. He wouldn't have been able to make anyone better for their diva. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he didn't want this drained, defeated version of his Jewish princess, he wanted the Rachel that had slapped the hell out of him this afternoon.

"So, Puckerman what's the plan?" Lauren Zizes asked her ex-boyfriend taking a swig of her beer.

"I don't know..."

"Great going Puck, how are we suppose to help with no plan." Artie asked leaning over and laying a kiss on Tina's cheek. They'd been married for five years now and Tina was currently pregnant with the first children, fraternal twins.

"Hey, lay off, I just I want Rach to know we care about her, we're still a family..."

"I agree with Puck," Mike quietly added from his seat between Lauren and Sam.

"Me too, maybe we could I dunno...we could like ambush her house. You know like show up to see her, force her out...?" Sam brushed blonde tresses out of his eyes, even in his early thirties he refused to cut his hair.

"Yeah, we could do that and she could push us so far away that we can rename her Pluto." Lauren scoffed rolling her eyes.

" I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas, Zizes." Sam retorted.

"Hey! We're not here to argue, ok? We're brainstorming..."

"We need more brains for that..." Zizes mumbled.

"Maybe we need everyone's input. I mean we can't bombard Rachel that's already proven to only anger her. Maybe there's some different ways that each of us, and by each I mean all of us, can show her that we care." Tina piped in ignoring Lauren's grumbling.

"That's a pretty good idea, baby."

"Yeah, like I could get Finn to maybe write her or send something and Puck you can talk to Quinn maybe she can put her degree to some adult-sized use." Sam agreed.

"Yea, yea..." Puck smiled widely "...Operation: JewBerry Cares is a go." 

* * *

><p>So, yeah this chap is just short filler, but some chaps are, and I don't see the chapters for this fic ever getting to the point where they're epically long.<br>Next chap...some Max/Quinn/Dean Bonding and the introduction of Leia...

Ink


	10. Wants Vs Needs

Whew! I tried all late last night/early this morning to post this early as a surprise and fanfic wouldn't allow it...so here it is...at least it's not late.

I own my errors and my imagination, but not Glee, no...sigh...not glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn leaned awkwardly forward in her chair, sitting across from her in one of the hard plastic chairs was Maxwell Barrett. She hadn't learned anything from his file that she didn't already know. She did know from his body language he didn't really want to be in her office, but maybe he understood that Mr. Hurston was going easy on him considering he was fighting his first day.<p>

"So, Max...?"

"I don't understand what the principal feels I could possibly gain from a discussion with you, Ms. Marr."

She gaped at him for a moment and then chuckled. "Definitely Rachel..."

"You know my Mom?"

"Knew. We went to high school together, we were both in Glee Club.."

"She use to tell me all about Glee club, she said it was her _starting point to stardom..._"

"Yes, she was definitely our star." Quinn smiled a little lost in her memories.

"Not anymore though, Mom's never going to sing again."

"I know it may seem that way now Max, but if your mom loves singing even half as much as she use to singing will always be a part of her life."

"You don't know! She said she won't anymore, she can't!" He crossed his skinny arms across his chest. "Mommy said that she was completely alive singing and now she just.." He broke off into a loud sob.

"Hey," she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, "it's okay to be angry, okay? It's not okay to fight at school though, we have to find a more constructive way to channel those feelings..."

"That _boy_..."

"Anthony?" Quinn supplied.

"Yeah, he's a bully and we'll my Mom she _abhors_ violence, but Mommy she said that it was only right to protect myself."

"I understand, but that's what teachers are here for..."

"Yes ma'am." Max hung his head and wiped at his eyes.

"Tell me Max, what do you like? What interests you? Do you sing as well? Play the piano...?" She asked remembering what she'd read about Dawn Barrett.

"No! I don't play anymore, you can't make me!" The boy looked up frantic with tears standing in his eyes.

"Calm down, it's okay, I'm not in the business of forcing kids to play." She smiled trying to make him more at ease. "I...I just want to help, okay?"

Max nodded slowly, sniffling.

"Hey, Max, it's going to get better, you have to believe that, and if you want to talk anytime my door is always open." She smiled again rubbing his arm reassuringly.

* * *

><p>"H-h-hey M-mm-max," The small blonde boy from yesterday approached him in the lunch line, "d-do you wa-wanna s-sit wit us?"<p>

"No." Max answered taking his tray to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Max began to eat his macaroni and cheese and warily watched the other children. In the far right corner he could see Anthony Adams eating with a bunch of bigger, stupider looking boys. The older boy noticed him watching them and shook a meaty fist at him. He didn't like fighting, but the boy seemed like he wouldn't be happy unless he was beating him up, well he really didn't want that to happen.

He looked to his left and saw the young kid, _Stutters_, sitting at a table with one companion, a taller, tanner girl with dark hair. The curly head boy whispered something to the girl and then pointed at the him. The girl smiled and waved happily when she saw him looking. He ducked his head down fighting the urge to wave back.

When he looked up again the table was empty. He sighed loudly, he didn't need friends, didn't want them. He chew harder on his food, suddenly angry at himself.

"Hey, Dean said you needed friends..." The girl from before sat to the left of him and _Stutters_...Dean sat to his right.

"He's wrong, I don't need anyone." He grunted.

"My mama says, _everyone needs friends..."_

"...and my mom says your mom is an elf, does she make cookies? I like cookies! Or does she make toys? I like toys too!"

"My mom is not an elf!" He gritted out, his cheeks reddening.

"Um...Lee..? Shhhhh. Ma-maybe if we-we're all friends the-then you won't b-be l-l-lon-on-ely." Dean said smiling.

"I toldya, I don't want friends, leave me alone!"

"B-b-but..."

"I don't care." Max slammed his fork down and pushed back from the table. "Please, just leave me alone." He rose and stalked out of the cafeteria.

Upon exiting the cafeteria Max wandered the halls trying to calm himself. He felt bad for yelling at those two, but he didn't want to be bothered and they weren't getting the hint. He wandered around until he found himself once again outside of Ms. Marr's office.

He knocked lightly on the door and waited.

"Come in..." He heard her voice and opened the door.

"Hey Max." She smiled when he entered the office.

"Ms. Marr, can-can you tell me more about when my Mom was younger?" He asked taking a seat. He didn't know what possessed him to ask, but all of a sudden he really wanted to know.

"Um...ok, Max, but when the lunch bell rings you have to go back to class, deal?"

He sighed. "Deal."

* * *

><p>In the next chap...things are gonna get crazy for a sec, but bare with me it's all part of my plan...<p>

Ink


	11. The Unlikeliest

So...today there's going to be a bombshell...if you don't like it what can I say...

I don't own Glee, but I do own the errors and originals...so I'm still winning...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel yawn and unfolded herself from where she'd been reading a murder-mystery on the couch. She wondered how Max was doing at school, the day before he'd been kind of quiet about his day. She hoped the kids were treating him better than they'd treated her, but she wasn't hopeful. She rubbed her stomach gently and yawned contemplating making herself an early lunch.<p>

She tried not to wish that Dawn was there, but she couldn't help it. Dawn had been the one to teach Max to stand up for himself, while she'd been teaching him to turn the other cheek. If the kids were being mean to him she trusted that he would tell her and he hadn't so she had to believe that things were ok.

Puck had called her earlier and apologized profusely for pushing her and she apologized for slapping him. Then, Kurt and Mercedes had called on videophone to talk, that had been nice, she hadn't spoken to either and so long. She'd been thankful that neither had asked how she was. If no one asked her that again she would be grateful. She lifted up from the couch and strolled into the kitchen just as there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the illuminated green microwave numbers and wondered who it was. It was too early to be Max and her fathers had keys and weren't due back for a few more hours. She wandered through the foyer and looked through the peephole surprised at who stood outside the door.

"Santana? Brittany? What...what are you doing here?" Rachel asked opening the door widely to allow the two women to come in.

"Heya Rae." Brittany smiled hugging her as tightly as possible with her bulging belly.

"Rachel." Santana smiled slightly as Brittany let her go.

"Um...what are you two doing here?" She asked again peering between the two women.

"Can't old friends stop by to see how you're doing?" The Latina shrugged snaking a hand around her companion's waist.

"I'm fine...I wish everyone would just stop coddling me and let me deal with this my way." Rachel crossed her arms over the huge t-shirt she was wearing.

Brittany peered at Rachel quietly and then smiled widely. "How far along are you?"

"What?" Rachel asked backing away.

"I'm six months, maybe we'll have twins."

"First off, you can't have twins with someone else, Britts. Besides, Rachel's not preg-nant...? Are you? How?" Santana turned questioning brown eyes on the tiny diva who was glancing around frantically looking for a means of escape and hyperventilating.

"Rach, Rachel calm down, calm the fuck down! Santana screeched moving just in time to catch the smaller woman as she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Well Satan, you really did it this time..." Lauren grumbled from her plastic chair on one side of the hospital waiting room.<p>

"Hey Shamu, go raid the cafeteria or tip over a snack machine in the hall, I don't need your shit. We were just trying to do what Puckerman asked..."

"He asked you to make her faint?"

"How was I suppose to know that she was hiding a secret pregnancy from everyone and would freak like that?" The other woman gripped her seat determined to not let the larger woman bait her into fighting.

"It's all my fault," Brittany sniffled next to her and she slung an arm protectively around her wife, "I told Rae's secret...it's just I felt her bump while we were hugging, and I got excited."

"Hey, it's not your fault babes." Santana whispered glaring around the full room daring anyone to say otherwise.

"Well, thank you for being there and acting so quickly, Santana." Hiram said from where he sat clutching his husband's hands in his lap. He couldn't believe Rachel had kept them in the dark for so long. She masked her morning sickness and weight gain with her falling apart from grief and none of them had been any wiser. He frowned and shook his head, he was so disappointed in their daughter, she was putting her health and the baby's health in danger by not seeing a doctor before today.

"I can't believe I didn't notice..." Noah whispered glancing up at the double doors they'd wheeled Rachel behind earlier.

"I can, you always were shit with noticing the little details." Lauren crossed her meaty arms

"Don't be too hard on yourself, none of us noticed it." Leroy spoke up looking over at the younger man. He was frankly ashamed of himself. He felt that he of all people should have known something was amiss. He had always know Rachel the best, could always tell when she was lying to him, but he'd been none the wiser when it came to this revelation. Had she grown so far away from him that she no longer felt like she could speak to him about anything? Apparently so.

"Mom! Mom! Where's my Mom?" Max came tearing through the hospital.

Leroy rose to intersect him tugging the frantic boy into a crushing hug. "Calm down, Maxie, she's okay..."

The boy shook his head, "No-no, you're lying! You're lying! Mommy was okay, too and now she's gone!" He tried to fight his way out of Leroy's grip.

"Max, Max, Maxwell Grant!" Leroy said sternly, "I need you to calm down, breathe..." He cradled his grandson to him like he was smaller than his 8 years and paced the floor trying to keep him calm.

Everyone had been so riveted on the emotional scene playing out in front of them that they didn't even notice Quinn appearing in the waiting room after the boy. Principal Hurston had gotten the call at school about the boy's mother being in the hospital and had thought it best to have her , as the counselor, bring him to his family.

"Hey Q, see you already met lil Berry." Santana quipped making room for her friend next to her.

"Yeah, he's so like Rachel and then so unlike her all in one." She replied and then glanced around the waiting room. "So, any word?"

"No, just like Berry to make being secretly pregnant a huge production.." Santana snarked so only Quinn could hear her.

Suddenly the double doors swung outwards and Dr. Lopez strolled out a large smile on his tan face. "Mr. Berrys, Rachel is ok and so is the-uh-you know...," he glanced briefly at the simpering boy in the taller Berry's arms, "she's resting now and can have visitors, two at a time, but we have to do all we can not to agitate her further."

"Take Max in first, Lee, so he can see for himself that she's alright." Hiram spoke up from his seat, his husband nodded dutifully and followed Dr. Lopez pass the double doors to Rachel's room.

* * *

><p>So let me have it...I know it's a twist and unexpected but trust me, trust my planning...trust the flashback in the next chapter...<p>

Ink

You gotta admit you love me for the length of this chap in comparison (those of you who have griped about short chapters...u kno who you are...) : )


	12. What We Wanted

So, can I tell you how I've been writing and writing and writing! Also, I'm happy with how you all responded to that one twist...it won't be the last surprise...but in this chap we finally get a little FaBerry Time...so YAY!

I own errors, some characters that are make-believe and the phone I write this on at work...lol

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Rachel tightened her grip on Dawn's hand as they listened to what the doctor was telling them. She glanced worriedly at her wife as a shiver ran through her body. She was trying to focus on what Dr. Sullivan was saying about treatment options and side effects, but she was so worried about Dawn. These last few days since her surgery had been increasingly hard. <em>

_"Rachel, Dawn the prognosis is not as positive as we could have hoped for, but we're going to keep fighting. I did want to talk to you about the possibility that you might want to have some eggs frozen..."_

_"Frozen? Why?" The smaller woman felt her wife gently caressing her held hand as if trying to soothe her. _

_"There's a chance that during the coming months of treatments, well, there's a chance that..."_

_"...that I'll be sterile..." Dawn whispered, her voice raspy. _

_"No." Rachel's brown eyes blazed. "There has to be a different treatment, a better treatment."_

_"Well," He steepled his hands, "there are many experimental routes you can consider, but with the progression of her sickness I strongly recommend chemotherapy. This is just a precaution, Rachel."_

_"I want to do it." Dawn coughed._

_"Baby..."_

_"Listen, Rae, I'm not defeated ok, I'm just being realistic. We wanted a big family. You don't want Max being an only child like you were and I want the big close family that my own kin refuses to be. I want to do this, Rae, because we agreed that you would carry Maxwell and then in a few years it would be my turn and when I beat this I want to keep my promise even if we have to use a surrogate." _

_She felt Dawn's long fingers brushing her cheeks, scattering tears she wasn't aware she was shedding. She leaned into Dawn's thinning frame, trying to draw strength from her resilience. She nodded her head into Dawn's shoulder finally agreeing with her wife. _

_"Okay, we'll just set you up with an appointment and then after we'll start chemo. We're going to beat this girls, I know it." He gave them both a hopeful smile and Rachel hoped that he was right. _

_8 months later..._

_Rachel tried to compose herself as she leaned against the cool metal of the patient table and readjusted her feet in the stir-ups. She didn't want to be here, well, that wasn't completely true, being here meant that she was fulfilling one of Dawn's wishes, but being here also meant she wasn't sitting vigil beside her ailing mate. Her cancer had been in remission for a while, but one day Dawn had collapsed and they learned that it had returned and spread full force. The doctor's weren't hopeful, but Rachel refused to believe that she and Dawn would have anything other than a happily-ever-after._

_"Mrs. Barrett..?" The technician queried "...I'm happy to inform you that your In Vitro Fertilization has been successful."_

_The young woman points at a blob on the grainy black and white screen. "There's your baby." Rachel looks at the un-baby looking squiggle and gives a small smile already feeling love radiate through her for their child._

* * *

><p>Rachel shifted over so that Maxwell could join her in the hospital bed. "Be careful." She gently admonished though she couldn't chastise him when he was fitted to her side as he was.<p>

"You scared us, Rachel." Her father's baritone made her shiver slightly. She knew he knew about her pregnancy and that he was probably upset with her, but she hadn't meant any harm. They were all already hovering over her and every move she made if she'd told them about the pregnancy the nagging would never had ended. She would have told them...eventually or she would have let them find out when she began to show more, either or.

"Mom...? You're okay right?" Max mumbled into her side and she looked down to see one brown eye peeking out.

"I promise you, I'm all right, Maxwell..." She ran fingers through his soft curls and sighed "...and so is the baby."

"He knew?" Leroy frowned.

"Dawn told him to take care of me and his little sister or brother...I told him the baby was a surprise."

"And it is." He answered well aware of the small listening ears in the room.

"We always wanted a bigger family, before she began her first round of chemo Dawn had some eggs frozen when they pronounced her condition to be term-terminal...they said at least a year...we talked about me being a surrogate for our next child...a month before she..." Rachel ended her sentence brokenly sobbing "...I'm almost four months along. I wasn't trying to hurt you all, I just...just..." She began to cry again.

"It's alright, baby, we're not mad at you we just want to help you...there's a whole waiting room full of people who want to be here for you, if you just let them."

* * *

><p>Quinn nervously wiped her sweaty palms on the legs of her navy blue slacks. She was the last allowed in to see Rachel and she was alone. After the other Mr. Berry had seen the diva the others had paired up, PuckLauren and Santana/Brittany leaving her without a partner. She didn't know why she was nervous, it was just Rachel, sure they'd had some rocky spots in their friendship, but during senior year after Rachel's final break-up with Finn the two had actually built on the friendship they'd been unable to have before. Sure, after high school, when everyone went their separate ways they'd lost touch and because of Felix she hadn't been able to attend Rachel's wedding it didn't mean she didn't care, She cared a great deal and always stayed updated on the smaller woman's life. None of that negated the fact that she was in fact nervous.

"Q-Quinn...?" Rachel's voice was tiny as she finally opened the door and stepped inside the hospital room.

"Hey, Rachel...you had us worried." Quinn smiled gently and pulled up a chair.

"It was not intentional and all of this attention is so unexpected."

"Really? That's not the Rachel I remember..."

Rachel frowned. "I'm not her."

"Yeah, times change, we all get older." Quinn tried to return to a more light-hearted mood.

Rachel looked down into her sheet covered lap and Quinn could tell that the woman was crying. Her small shoulders were shaking and Quinn couldn't help but reach out a hand to comfort the other woman. She placed a comforting palm on Rachel's leg.

"Everything's such a mess. I can't do this. We had plans, a future...doesn't any of that matter? How am I suppose to raise this baby? I barely know what to say to Max anymore..." Her sobbing became uncontrolled.

"Hey, you're doing a great job with Max, he's a really great kid."

Rachel scrunched up her tear stained face in confusion as her weeping slowly subsided. "I'm the elementary school counselor. He's a great kid, Rachel he just needs time to heal...so do you."

Rachel wiped at her puffy red eyes. Quinn walked into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues, handing them to the other woman upom her return to the bedside chair.

"Look at me...everyone in the world knows how I'm doing, anyone with a browser knows my life. How are you Quinn?" Quinn allowed Rachel to change the subject, trying not to make the mistake of pushing her for too much too soon.

She told Rachel briefly about her failed marriage and about her times in Chicago. She showed her a picture of Dean and told Rachel stories about him. She talked about counseling and the kids at the school. Rachel smiled and laughed, but never recounted any of her own stories and Quinn didn't force her to do so.

"Rachel?" Dr. Lopez appeared in the open door.

Both women paused in the middle of a story about Dean's first broken bone to look up at the familiar face. "Visiting hours have been over for two hours now, as your physician I really must insist that you girls call it a night and you get some rest."

Quinn look at her small gold wristwatch noticing how late it was, she was thankful that she'd already agreed to Dean sleeping over with Leia; she hadn't realize how long they'd been talking.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up, Rachel , Dr. Lopez is right, you do need your rest. It was nice catching up..." She awkwardly stood wanting to hug Rachel, but figuring maybe it was too much, too soon she settled for a small wave. "...I'll talk to you soon ok?

"Ok..." Rachel smiled.

"Night, Rachel." She joined Dr. Lopez at the door.

"Goodnight, Dr. Lopez...Goodnight, Quinn..."

* * *

><p>Good, Bad, Indifferent?<p>

Ink


	13. Once a Bully

Can I tell you that I kinda struggled writing this chapter...I dunno why...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week later it was the last day of school for the year. Rachel had already been released from the hospital three days ago and although she still hadn't willingly left the house she was on prenatal drugs and eating more appropriately. Quinn had talked to the other woman briefly trying earnestly not to betray Max's confidences when she asked how he was adjusting to school here. She wasn't surprised when her office door opened at lunchtime and Max came in holding an insulated blue lunchbag.<p>

"Max, you're not going to make friends spending all your freetime in my office." She smiled.

"Ms. Marr, is it ok if I don't wanna make friends? I mean, it's the last day of school right so it doesn't actually matter..."

"Don't you want to be able to play around kids your own age this summer?" She tried to persuade him gently.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"I have a son..."

"You do?" He turned big brown eyes up to look at her.

"Yes, he's six and a half. See...?" She turned one of the pictures on her desk around to show the boy.

"_Stut..._I mean, Dean is your kid?"

"So, you've met already?"

"Kinda..." Max hung his head again feeling ashamed at how he treated the younger boy now that he knew he was Ms. Marr's son.

"So, what do you say I can ask your mom if you want and you could come play with Dean and maybe even Leia?"

"Uh...yeah...maybe...I...um...I gotta go..." He turned heel and escaped the confines of the office.

"Max?" She questioned looking above the door at the clock and noticed that there was still thrity-five mintues left in the lunch hour.

Max turned the corner to leave the hallway that held Ms. Marr's office and was surprised to find Anthony pushing Dean into a row of lockers. The smaller boy was crying and cowering beneath the big boy who was cocking back his fists. Max willed the smaller boy to fight back, to stop the bully from picking on him, but Dean just continued to cover his head, curling into the fetal position.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Max crossed his arms making his presence known.

"What's he, your boyfriend?"

"No, but he's smaller than you, _cretin_, so picking on him doesn't prove anything except that you're worse than a coward."

Anthony glowered at him, lumbering toward him. "You want me to _pick_ on you?" He asked pushing Maxwell down.

"Well, actually," Maxwell lithely popped back up surprising Anthony with a quick knuckle to his chin, "yes."

The two boys traded blows. Maxwell who was smaller, quicker, and more trained landed more hits, but Anthony's hits held more power. In the interim Dean scrabbled to his feet and rushed to his mother's office. After stuttering through and explanation he got her to the site of the tussle and she forced the two boys apart.

"Ms. Marr? What's going on here?" All four of them looked up to see Mr. Hurston approaching.

She looked at Maxwell then at Anthony and sighed. She wanted to lie, but knew that it was unethical and Rachel needed to be informed about Max's behavior or it might get worst.

"Fight." She near mumbled.

"Anthony, I should have known," The taller man turned green eyes to Maxwell, "I'm sorry Max, but I have to call your Mom, even if it is the last day we can't have you fighting."

"I understand..." Max hung his head and sniffled while Anthony was cursing and yelling about unfairness and pansies.

* * *

><p>"Mommy..." Dean and Quinn were sitting outside of the office waiting for Rachel to arrive. Max was seated across the outer office from them and Anthony was inside with his father and Mr. Hurston.<p>

"Yes, honey?" She replied her concerned hazel eyes never leaving the door.

"Mommy, I-I kn-know you s-said th-that ly-lyin' is wrong, b-but I d-did...w-well, I-I d-didn't tell you th-that Ant-thony p-picks on m-m-me all th-the time. H-he h-hits m-me and p-pushes m-me..."

"What...?" She turned to her son, searching him over for any visible sign of abuse. "Dean...?" She frowned.

"I d-didn't want you t-to w-worry, Mommy..." He wiped tears from his eyes and Quinn hugged him across the seat arm.

"Mom-Mommy? M-Max, h-he was p-pr-pro-protec-ting m-me, th-this t-time and th-the l-l-last, h-he w-was p-pro-tectin' m-me."

"Ok, baby, I'll make sure Mr. Hurston knows." She kissed his temple and then looked up in time to see Rachel burst through the door.

"Max...? Are you ok?" She knelt in front of her son and cupped his face.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I know you hate fighting, but Anthony's a big bully and a coward and I know two wrongs doon't make a right, but his actions are _reprehensible_, and Ms. Marr told me to get a teacher, but Dean..."

"Dean...? Qui-Ms. Marr's Dean?"

"Rachel?" Rachel turned brown eyes and finally noticed the other mother and son pair.

"Dean told me that Max was standing up for him..."

"I'm s-s-sorry Mom." Max sniffled again bring her attention back to her son.

She gently cupped his brown face. "Hey, I'm proud of you...you were trying to do the right thing so ten for the effort, negative two for the execution, baby." She smiled gently brushing at his tears.

"Oh, isn't that just fuckin' touching." They all turned to see Azimio Adams stroll from the inner office, his beer gut slung low over his pants.

"Mr. Adams, we will not condone that kind of language in school and with children present." Mr. Hurston chastised.

"Oh, who cares what you condone, I'm an adult and I'll say what I want. I mean if my son has to go to school with that dyke spawn and this little reta-" No one saw the speed in which Rachel came off the floor and slapped the overweight man, but they all heard the impact her small hand made.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. No wonder your son seems so uncouth. How dare you think that you can talk about children in that manner. If I ever hear of you or your son coming near either of these boys again so help me..." She ranted her face turning completely red.

Azimio sneered at the small woman and raised his open palm back as if to strike her. Quinn rose and inserted herself between Rachel and the enraged man. Her hazel eyes blazed.

"Don't you dare." She said in a menacingly low whisper.

"I think it's time you left, Mr. Adams." Hurston pitched in ushering him and his son away from the two women and out the door.

"Hey," Quinn turned hearing Rachel breath rapid and shallow, "it's okay, right? Brave to slap Adams...stupid, but brave."

"Well, that was...uh...exciting..." Mr. Hurston rejoined them with a weary sigh. He was so glad it was the end of the school year.

* * *

><p>Ugh...I'm not nearly as proud of this chap, : (<p>

Ink


	14. Who's Celebrating?

Just like the update for Sunsets and Car Crashes this update is short and I blame me being ill, but I'm going to try to do better. Please stick with me...

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Puckerman?" Lauren pushed the man slightly to better view the grill.<p>

It was the fourth fo July and the Berry men had invited everyone to a celebratory barbecue at their house. Since the end of the school year Rachel had been in better spirits and had seen Dr. Lopez a few times to ensure the health of her child. She still hadn't been out of the house as much as they would have liked, but they figured that inviting all of the kids over for the fourth would be a big help in getting her to loosen up a bit. So far though it wasn't working as they thought it would. Rachel though outside with everyone else seemed to be withdrawn. Whenever any of her former friends wuld approach she would smile and laugh, but they all could tell that her mind wasn't really with them.

"Heya Rachie," Brittany sat on a lounge chair next to the small brunette, "Sanny explained how we couldn't have twins, but our babies could be like bestest friends."

"Yeah, that would be great, Brittany.." Rachel smiled gently.

"Yeah, have you thought of names? Sanny and me wanted to be surprised so I dunno if I'm having a boy or a girl but, Santana named Leia after some like princess in some old space war movie so I get to choose the name and I like Perry, but San says I can't name our child after a cartoon platypus."

"I can see how that would be troubling for Santana." Rachel mumbled gazing out across the yard. Lauren and Puck were arguing about proper grilling techniques. Santana, Mike, and Sam were in the middle of a heated argument about whether Thor could kick Superman's ass. All Santana could be heard saying was, "He's a god for freaks sake..." Max was sitting between Dean and Leia under the biggest tree in the yard, reading a book aloud. She smiled at that, who would have thought that their children would get along so easily, especially since she'd talked to Max after his fight and he'd finally told her how earnest he'd been about not making friends. Now here he was a few weeks later insisting on helping Dean with his stuttering before they went home.

He was so sure they were going home, but she didn't know when or if she would be ready to do so, she was afraid she never would be. To top off that feeling her heart lurched at the knowledge that it was a week until what would have been Dawn's birthday. Her frown deepened and she looked up to find Quinn watching her from where she sat across the deck with Artie ad Tina. She gave her former frienemy a slight wave and tried not to look as sad as she felt.

"Rachie...?" Brittany lightly touched her arm shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It's okay if you're sad, you know..." Brittany rubbed her arm gently "...if I didn't have San I wouldn't know how to do set the alarm clock or I'd forget to make dinner or something, plus I'd be really sad cuz San's my very best friend. Was Dawn your best friend?"

"Yeah..." Rachel sniffed wiping an errant tear from her cheek.

"She would want you to be happy though, right? Cuz if I was in heaven and had to leave my Sanny and Leia, I'd want them to be happy."

"I know...I'm trying, Brittany, I really am." Rachel unconsciously rubbed her belly and was surprised when Brittany folded her up into a crushing hug, her protruding belly pressed against her and she couldn't help but smile into the taller woman's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is major major angsty with Rachel doing something dramatic, but there's also signs pointing to her moving forward with her life. Trust Me?<p>

Ink


	15. It's Time for Saying Goodbye

For this story this chap is epically long and I'm so excited about it and the next one!

I only own my errors and some characters...not Glee though, never that...

The set-up of the chap goes forward then back in time, hope it's not confusing...

First person to tell me where the title for this chap is from is so Extra Awesome...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>7 Days Later<p>

Rachel curled into herself letting her tears stream down to the hard marble of the tomb. It was an overcast day and the grey clouds loomed ominously. She ran a trembling hand over the hard etched name and placed the other palm on her stomach.

Around her the wind whipped the surrounding trees and the voice of prudence begged her to seek some type of suitable shelter. She whispered Dawn's name brokenly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Rachel, are you insane?" She opened her eyes to see the blurry figures of the last two people she expected to find her.

Two Nights Before

Rachel woke up from another memory almost in hysterics. She covered her mouth hyperventilating into her palm. She couldn't keep doing this, she was barely getting any sleep. The closer it got to the eleventh, the more vivid her dreams were becoming. As if she wasn't upset enough, Dawn was all she could think about and when she wasn't thinking about her she was thinking about the baby, which led her back to thoughts of Dawn.

She couldn't keep living like this, if living was even what it could be called. Max wasn't getting nearly the amount of attention that he needed, they barely spoke and when they did it wasn't anything substantial. She was nearing sleep deprivation and some low pit of depression that she didn't seem able to rise out. She was so distant from her fathers she was sure they were at the end of their patience. She'd gotten so adapted to pretending that she was improving, but she was sure no one really believed her act.

She slipped quietly from her bed and tossed a few clothes into one of the small carry-ons she'd kept in the closet. Making up her mind she crept from her room. She left the suitcase by the stairs and quietly stole into her son's bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed she trailed fingers through his hair.

"Maxwell, honey, I have to go...I promise I won't be gone long and I promise I'm coming back..." She whisper into his temple kissing the spot afterwards.

"Mom...?" He murmured as she rose to leave.

She froze by the dim lit doorway. She hadn't meant to wake him, but she couldn't leave without saying anything.

"Take me with you..."

"I can't baby, this is something I have to do alone."

"No. We're a team...you said we were a team..." He cried.

"Baby, please don't cry...we are a team, but you know how Mommy always said teams are only as strong as the weakest member? Right now I'm our weakest member. I have to be able to be stronger for you." She slid back onto the bed and hugged him.

"I'm strong Mom."

"I know you are, you're the strongest." She smiled sadly.

"Come on, let's lay back down. " She felt him relax as she curled up behind him hugging his lean body to her. 

The Next Morning

9am

Max woke up pretty much as he expected; alone. His Mommy was gone and now so was his Mom. He was so angry. How could she leave him? They were suppose to be a team and teammates didn't leave each other. She didn't care aboout him, she was too sad all the time to care about him. Well, he was sad too. Didn't she know that he missed Mommy too? Why couldn't they miss her together?

He slammed a fist into his bed angry at himself for crying, again. Angry at his Mommy for dying. Angry at his Mom for leaving him.

_Well, I can leave too..._He thought dressing himself quickly and quietly storming out of the house. 

30 Minutes Later

Leroy sleepily opened the door of their master bedroom to find a note hanging from the top molding. He scrunched his brow in confusion and pulled it from its perch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he padded downstairs to start a pot of coffee. The note went forgotten in his grip until after he'd sat down a steaming cup in front of him.

_Daddies, _

_Don't worry. I had to go. I know that this may seem sudden and I know that you may be angry that I snuck out like a common criminal, but believe me when I say I had to do so. I know I don't have to ask, but take care of Max, please. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I will be back sooner rather than later. I promise I will be safe, but you have to trust me when I say that this is what I feel I must do. The only way I think I can begin to heal. I love you, I love Max. I just have to. _

_Rachel _

Leroy was shocked by what he read that he had to reread it twice before it sunk in. Though he knew it was true he still found himself racing up the stairs and bursting into Rachel's room to find it empty.

He next ran back into his room and woke up his husband. He explained to him what happened. Hiram grabbed his cell and dialed Rachel's number, sighing in frustration when he got her voicemail.

"Rachel, please pick up the phone, please whatever this is you don't have to do it..." He said frantically.

"Hiram, what are we going to tell, Maxie...?" Leroy sighed holding his head in his hands as he slumped on the edge of the bed. 

Noon

Dean held tightly to Leia's hand as they walked th half a block to the playground. His mother was trailing behind them talking animatedly with his Uncle Noah. As soon as the playground was visible he noticed a lone figure rocking slowly in one of the swings.

"M-M-Max? Max, what are you doing here?" He queried galloping over to the boy with Leia in tow.

"Leave me alone." He grunted not looking up from the sand filled area.

"B-but I th-thought we were-we were fr-iends." Dean frowned slightly coming to stand closer to the other boy.

Max jumped from the swing in front of the pair of younger kids. "Well, we're not friends, I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" He screeched tears streaming from his eyes.

"Max?" Quinn appeared behind her son, "Your granddads have been looking everywhere for you..."

"So...?" His brown eys flashed in anger.

"So? So they're worried..."

"They don't care no one cares!"

"Of course they do, sweetheart..." She stepped between the other children and gathered the painfilled boy to her.

"She didn't care...she just left..she left me..." She could feel the wetness on her shirt from his tears.

"Of course she does...I promise you she cares." She hugged him tighter.

"Raincheck on the park guys, let's get Max home, eh?" She wiped an errant tear from her cheek. 

4pm

Rachel lightly touched the cab window. It was raining . Fat droplets running down before her eyes; she tried to convince herself again that she was doing the right thing.

She never said her goodbyes to Dawn. To her wife. The only way she was going to begin to heal was if she got some sort of closure. The only way she figured she was going to get closure now was located in a cemetary in upstate New York, miles from the city she had just landed in.

"Where to, babes?" The cabbie broke into her thoughts and she grimaced at the moniker.

"Grand Central Station." She set her shoulders resolutely. She had to do this. It had to work. 

7pm

Puck was wearing a trail in the living room carpet of the Berry house. Around him sat the other former glee club members as well as the Berry men. All of them had tried calling Rachel to no avail. She kept sending them straight to voicemail, so now her box was filled with messages ranging from the worried to the mildly irate to the frantic.

He'd thought that Operation: JewBerry Cares was actually making some headway, but he was wrong. He couldn't believe she'd run off like this. It was so beyond her character that none of them really knew how react; they just all knew she needed to be found.

"Think people. She had to have gone somewhere, and it's probably someplace so simple." He turned his attention once again to the others.

"If she wanted to be found we would've found her by now, Puckerman." Lauren griped, tired and grouchy.

"Doesn't matter what she wants, we're doing what she needs and she don't know it, but she needs us."

"Mommy's birthday was...is tomorrow." Max's small voice came from the stairs. Unbecknowgst to the adults hemd crept downstairs from where the three kids were suppose to be watching a disney movie with Brittany in his room.

"What?" Leroy stood.

"Mommy...Mom always did something big for her birthday and tomorrow is Mommy's birthday." He repeated.

"Hiram, do you recall the cemetary that Dawn was buried in?"

"Hmmmm...wait a second I think I have all that information in one of these drawers..." Hiram rose and exited to the kitchen following his husband's train of thought.

"I'm going to bring her back." Puck grunted crossing his arms.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Noah." Leroy began.

"Look, she listens to me right, and well you guys have to hold down the fort and keep an eye on the mini and I'll take Quinn and she can use all those soothing words and psychology mumbo-jumbo and if that doesn't work I'm going to haul her home." "I don't know if I'm the best qualified to talk anyone into doing anything, especially someone as stubborn as Rachel..." Quinn began shocked by Noah's volunteering her to accompany him.

"Please Ms. Marr..." Max whispered and Quinn knew she didn't really have a choice. 

The Next Morning

Rachel let out a deep breath as she slipped through the iron gates of Salem Brook Cemetary. She was outside of Orange Lake where they'd bought a summer house years ago. She hadn't bothered stopping at the house for more than a few hours and even then only to drop off her luggage. She'd then driven the car they kept there over to the cemetary trying valiantly not to think of all the memories connected with their time here.

They'd been married here. Celebrated many anniversaries and birthdays here. And when Dawn died she'd buried her here.

As dawn kissed the treetops Rachel picked her ways across the immaculately kept grounds until she came to the space where she intriniscally knew lay the marble slab that held the body of her wife. She set the gardenias and lilies she'd gathered from the garden at their house at the foot of the tomb and gently touched the corner of the slab.

"Happy Birthday, Love..."

"I miss you, but I guess you already know that. I know you told me to be happy and I could never lie to you and I can't now; I'm barely surviving here. I wasn't ready. Who's ready to be a widow at 31? I thought we had more time, no matter what the doctors said I thought you'd beat this. I was wrong and maybe I should have done better to prepare myself, but I'm so lost, baby. I'm failing right now and I'm so afraid that left to my devices I'm going to ruin this baby, I'm already ruining Maxwell. He hates me. I hate me. I hate this and I know it's whiny, but this is unfair! We were suppose to be forever. We were..., but you made me so much better then the star I wanted to be..." She let her tears fall unstopped from her eyes.

Rachel crawled atop the marble slab feeling the coldness resonant within her. Almost subconciously she began to quietly sing the end lyrics to "Goodbye Love" from Rent. She'd always been well aware that singing had been her medium for working through her problems and it was no different now as she felt barely in control of her emotions.

Rachel curled into herself letting her tears stream down to the hard marble of the tomb. It was an overcast day and the grey clouds loomed ominously. She ran a trembling hand over the hard etched name and placed the other palm on her stomach.

Around her the wind whipped the surrounding trees and the voice of prudence begged her to seek some type of suitable shelter. She whispered Dawn's name brokenly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Rachel, are you insane?" She opened her eyes to see the blurry figures of the last two people she expected to find her.

"Noah? Quinn?" She whispered before finally succumbing to the few days worth of restlessness and near shock she'd been putting her body through.

* * *

><p>So...this chap coulda been longer, but i didn't think it would all fit so...<p>

I've never been to New York, but Orange Lake is real...google is a wonderful tool...lol

Next chapter holds some surprises before they get back to Lima...

Ink


	16. Stuck Between Two Stubborn People

Back Again thanx for all the reviews and alerts, they're greeeeaaaatt!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn brushed her fingers through the dark brown hair in her lap. Rachel had been out for the last thirty minutes and it frankly had both herself and Noah worried. It had taken them basically forever and speeding up country roads to find this cemetery tucked in the middle of nowhere. Count on Rachel to be completely obscure in her run away destinations.<p>

"Rach...?" She questioned as the younger woman stirred slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel smiled weakly blinking her wide eyes.

"You're insane, you know that right?" Quinn smiled in amusement as she lay a hand on the smaller woman's forehead to check her temperature.

"I needed to say good-bye..." Rachel coughed and Quinn's frowned.

"You're pregnant and Max and your fathers are losing their minds." Puck gritted from the front sit.

A tear slipped from her big brown eyes and Quinn's frown deepened as she glared up at Puckerman in the rearview mirror. He shrugged and shifted his eyes back to the road, thankfully keeping his mouth shut.

"I left my suitcase at our cottage." Rachel said after a moment and she quickly gave Quinn the address. Noah shifted directions making the two women in the backside slide a little.

"Cool it Puckerman, we want to continue breathing."

"I thought time was a factor here."

"I can't go back right now..." Rachel mumbled sitting up and gazing out the window.

"The hell you can't!" Puck yelled turning into the short driveway of Rachel's cottage.

"I'm an adult Noah and you are neither one of my fathers, I will do as I please. As you see I have my own transportation and I didn't ask you to come here." She said hopping from the car.

Noah threw off his seatbelt and stormed from the car following her to the house yelling and raging the entire way. Quinn watched for a moment stunned by their heated exchange and then got out and followed them into the house.

"You're going home." Noah crossed his arms leaning against the door of a bedroom.

"No I am not. I have a stop I promised to make in the city and neither of you can stop me from going." She jutted out her chin.

"You just try it. I will gag you and carry you back myself." Noah's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'd like to see you get through security with me tied up."

"Quinn, talk some sense into her." He slammed a palm against the doorframe and stormed from the house.

"Rach-"

"No, Quinn, haven't you ever made a promise you just had to keep. I have to stop in the city, just one stop over night and I promise that I'm going back to Lima afterwards." Rachel pleaded sitting on the queen-sized bed.

"Rachel, I-I...I'll go talk to Puck." Quinn sighed sure that there was no way to really compromise with the diva.

"Puck! Puckerman!" Quinn called out wandering through the contemporary decorated house.

"Please tell me you got her to agree." He walked out of the kitchen and sighed when she shook her head.

"I brought you to be the voice of reason Quinn, not cave when she's mid tantrum."

"I was the voice of reason while you were too busy acting like a caveman! In case you hadn't realized she's just as stubborn now as she's ever been. It's just an overnight stay in New York and we're going with her so how bad could it be really?"

Puck gave her a curt nod and walked pass the blonde shaking his head and mumbling.

After they returned Rachel's car to the caretaker of her cottage's home Puck steered them onto I-87 S. They were thirty minutes away from the city when Quinn glanced back at Rachel who'd been quiet since leaving the caretaker's house. Her face was down and she was typing furiously on her phone. Whoever she was texting had her undivided attention.

Puck glanced at he then looked into the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry I got so angry, Rach."

"It's fine Noah, I'm well aware that I can be infuriating. I'm sorry that both of you had to leave your lives to come and chase after me. I assure you that I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

"Rachel we care about your miniature stubborn crazy ass, we'd do whatever to keep you safe." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"I know."

"So where are we going?" Puck asked changing the subject so the conversation wouldn't give them a chance to think too deeply on the past few hours.

"Um...you really only need to drop me off. I swear I'll be there in the morning to go back to Lima with you."

"No way that's gonna fly, we agreed to stay together, just tell me the address."

Rachel looked at both Puck and Quinn nervously and worried her lower lip. Quinn arched her eyebrow concerned by the look on the other woman's face.

Where could the possibly be going that would have the smaller woman so upset?

Rachel let out a small sigh and told them the address followed by brief directions and then she averted her eyes to the scenery once again.

When they pulled up to an immaculately maintained brownstone. Quinn turned her head to look at Rachel who avoided her gaze. She wondered if it was Rachel's place, if this somehow had something to do with saying goodbye to Dawn. She didn't like Rachel's vibe of secrecy and she didn't know if Puck was feeling the same, but she had a kind of bad feeling about this.

"Where are we...?" Quinn questioned as Puck grabbed the bags and they stood in front of the building.

"Who cares? As long as there's a shower, some grub, and a bed. Let's go." Puck shrugged walking up the stairs and nudging open the outside door. They walked up to the top floor. Quinn noticed that every flight of stairs Rachel's face seemed to get more and more guilty and that worried her immensely.

"Alrighty, we're here." Puck smiled knocking on the oak door.

"Coming!" Came a young girl's voice from the interior. Moments later the door popped inwards and Puck dropped the bags with a dull clang, and Quinn gasped loudly.

"Sorry..." Rachel whispered though at the moment none of the three were paying attention.

* * *

><p>Yeah I did that...Cliffhanger, though you can probably guess who might be behind the door...<p>

Ink 


	17. Surprise, Surprise

Sorry this took so long, family visited and work has been killing. I think I'm going to have to downsize updates to once a week, but at least maybe I can make them longer.

Ok..continued, and everyone that guessed was right...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You should have told us." Quinn whispered harshly to Rachel as the three of them sat squeezed together on the suede couch.<p>

"I tried to talk you out of coming, but you were very insistent." Rachel kept her eyes trained on her lap.

"Hey, don't blame Rae, she promised me she'd come, and I kinda agreed that telling who she was seeing might give you both reservations, so blame me as well. I have to make sure my big sis isn't being bored to death in Ohio. I wish she'd brought little man, but this though surprising is excellent really, I've always wanted to meet you two, though this is a bit unorthodox and mom is gonna flip when she finds out, she hates surprises..." The younger girl said from her seat across from them.

"Jeez Rach, is verbosity like a disease you pass to every child in your life?" Quinn mumbled trying to remember that she was still mad at Rachel's secret visit.

"Rae, says that there is no harm in being in possession of an extensive vocabulary, and Mom agrees." Beth nodded her dirty blond hair, shades darker than Quinn's own locks.

"So, this was like a set-up?" Puck crossed his brawny arms.

"N-ooo..." Beth's hazel eyes looked everywhere but at him "...you insisted on following Rae and she never breaks her promises, especially to me. I know you're both surprised, but it wasn't done maliciously and can you honestly say that if she told you I was here you would've still come?"

"We should have been given fair warning an, option," Quinn replied quietly, "but I guess I sort of see your point."

"So, you're not mad anymore?" Beth grinned and it reminded Quinn so much of Puck.

She couldn't say that she hadn't imagined meeting Beth. She had. In her head she'd known exactly what to say, but now face to face with the teen she was speechless. She looked so much like both of them and it was creepy. She had her eyes and Puck's smile, but her hair was somewhere between their's much lighter than Puck, but darker than her's.

They'd been in touch, as Shelby promised they could be. They written numerous letters and emails over the years, but everytime Beth had brought up meeting she'd declined or postponed. She could admit she was scared, a part of her was scared that Beth hated her for giving her up, even though the girl had reassured her that this was not the case. It was hard for her to believe it.

"No, not mad...surprised." Quinn whispered tears standing in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, everything's cool." Beth smiled brightly then turned her concerned gaze to Rachel. "You're looking kind of pale, Rae...tea?"

Rachel shook her head, but Beth ignored her hopping up and heading towards the kitchen. "You guys want anything? Soda? Juice?"

"Whatever you're drinking." Puck called answering them both.

"She seems healthy and happy." Quinn whispered once her daughter was out of range.

"She is, she wouldn't lie to you about how she is." Rachel leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Not like you, huh?" Quinn hissed, regreting her tone once she took in Rachel's weary countenance.

"I think you should go lay down." Puck looked across thier friend and caught Quinn's eye, he was frowning with the most serious look she'd ever seen him have on his face.

"Yeah, Rach, it's been a long couple of days..." Quinn pressed a palm gently to the other woman's head and was only slightly alarmed by how warm she was.

"I'm ok..." Rachel mumbled.

"Here we go again..."Quinn nodded to Puck and he scooped up the small diva , cradling her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. Rachel didn't even seem to have the energy to fight him off.

"Beth, honey, where's a bed we can put Rachel in?" Quinn asked standing and brushing hair from Rachel's face.

"Hmmm? Oh, this way." Beth lead them down a short hallway and the turned into a small bedroom. "This is where Rae usually sleeps when she visits."

"I'm not tired. Stop treating me like a child." Rachel leveled her weakest glare on her two friends.

"You stop acting like one then." Puck grunted, gently setting the angry woman on the bed. They all expected her to bounce back up, but instead she curled into herself with her back turned to the trio.

"Don't worry, Rae's cranky when's she's tired." Beth smiled again as they all left the woman to get some rest.

"Why didn't you mention that you all were in touch...hundreds of letters and you never said anything?" Quinn asked when they all sat back down in the living room, juice sitting in front of them.

"I dunno, it never really came up. Rae knew I was in touch with you both, she encouraged me to keep up with writing you. She wishes that she'd been able to be in touch with Mom like that...but I guess I never really thought it was a big thing. Rae has been in my life since I was like seven, Dawn encouraged her to reconnect with Mom and they built a good relationship and she's like the best sister ever and she knows what it's like..."

"What what's like?" Puck asked sipping on his orange juice.

"Being adopted." Beth glance down quickly then back at the pair. "Don't get me wrong, Mom is the best she's really supportive and you guys' letters and pictures are so special to me, but Rae is my sister and because we were both adopted she understands me better than anyone. I just wish I could help her now like she always helps me."

"I'm sure she appreciates everything you do."

"Ya...anyways...this is surreal, huh? I mean you guys are like real, like live in the flesh...I feel like I'm in one of those Dadaist paintings and like clock is going to melt on my forehead. That would be weird. I mean, I knew you were real it's not like I thought my Mom was prenting to write me letters from fake real parents, but I didn't know how long you were going to insist on dodging meeting me."

"We weren't dodging..." Quinn began.

"You guys were like master spies dodging an elite tracking force, are you kidding me? I get it though, it's got to be unnerving to have the prospect of meeting your love child..." Beth giggled.

"Love child?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"...Mom explained to me about meeting Rae and how she completely screwed that all types of way up. Then like Rae explained her view so, I was prepped on both angles. I knew we would meet when we were meant to, destiny and all."

"Yeah...destiny..." Quinn whispered as Beth continued her mile a minute commentary.

* * *

><p>Beth is gonna play a biggish part...next chap. how does Shelby react to surprises and we're heading back to Lima...<p>

Ink


	18. Comparisons

So...this was so hard...and it' short, but I have this place where I want to get to and I can see it, but getting through this to get there? Ugh. So, this chap is kinda fillerish...has a alot inside of Quinn's head...and I'll stop with the preface and let the chap speak for itself...

I own a few ideas and a coupla characters...

Enjoy

* * *

><p>When Rachel awoke she was surprised to find that three hours had crept by. She placed her feet gently on the floor noticing at some point someone had removed her shoes. Having rested, she felt much better. She stretched gingerly and touched her stomach gently. She heard voices from outside of the room and quietly followed them to the living room where she was surprised to find Quinn and Puck sitting with Shelby chatting.<p>

"How are you feeling, Rae?" Beth whispered appearing at her side.

"Much better, how did Shelby take it?"

"Eh...no yelling just a lot of flailing arms and frowns. She was really surprised, but she is glad that Quinn and Noah are watching out for you..."

"Yeah, I don't know why anyone puts up with me, right now..." Rachel leaned her head against the hallway wall with a soft thud.

"The same reason we always have, we love ya, _RaeBer_." Beth smirked using the name she'd used to call Rachel when she was younger.

"Rach...?" Quinn was the first to notice the two standing at the mouth of the hallway.

"I'm okay." She smiled noticing the worry in the other woman's hazel eyes.

Shelby rose from her seat and walked over to her two daughters. She peered at Rachel and brushed dark hair from her eyes. She gathered the younger woman to her in a fierce hug and kissed her cheek.

"We missed you."

"I missed you too, sorry I haven't been better about calling..." Rachel hung her head as Shelby released her.

"Hey, don't be sorry, do better...I worry about you, Rachel..."

"Trying." Rachel smiled as Shelby gingerly took her hand and led her to where the other two were sitting.

The five spoke for a while, laughing and recounting stories and anecdotes to pass the time. Quinn could honestly say she enjoyed hearing firsthand stories about Beth growing up. She especially loved hearing the sisterly bonding stories between Rachel and Beth. Like the story of Beth's fifth grade crush and how Rachel's advice completely embarrassed her in front of the boy, he still ended up asking her to "hangout". That particular story as well as any in which boys were involved made Puck squirm uncomfortably.

While they spoke Quinn found herself paying close attention to Rachel. If she was honest with herself she was still very worried about the smaller woman. She admitted that after a few hours of rest some of the color had returned to Rachel's face and she seemed more alert than she had been. None of that stopped her from worrying. She hoped that this trip was enough to help push Rachel forward, but she was still unsure. The woman sitting in front of her had a lot of similarities to the girl from all those years ago, but this Rachel seemed so heavy with memories or guilt or pain, she was unsure, but she felt it her responsibility to help get some of the lightness back.

"Quinn?" Beth spoke again smiling lightly at the woman's unfocused eyes.

"Hmmm? Yes?"

"Mom asked if you guys wanted to order in? There's a great Chinese place that delivers."

"Yeah...that's fine as long as there's some sort of selection for Rach."

"Sure, I wouldn't leave out Rae." Beth smiled again.

After she took everyone's orders there was a mild argument about who was paying between the four stubborn adults, which Shelby ultimately won. They chit-chatted over the takeout and Quinn kept a close eye on Rachel as did Puck. They were both worried that she wasn't eating enough. Quinn wondered if Shelby and Beth knew about Rachel's pregnancy, but if the worried glances Shelby kept giving the diva's stomach was any indication then she was sure she knew.

When she settled into the bed she was sharing with Rachel laying feet to head (Puck had taken the couch and Rachel had insisted that they share) she couldn't get her mind to stop turning. She wondered why it didn't bother her at all that Beth called Shelby Mom. Did it bother Shelby that Rachel never really referenced her by that title? Maybe she'd come to terms with the idea that like Shelby she wasn't raising Beth. She was her Mom in the loose sense, not the day to day sense, and that was okay, because Beth had an attentive loving parent and she had a pretty good relationship with the girl, that could probably only get better.

Her mind wandered to the sleeping woman beside her, she'd never known a love that by all accounts Rachel and Dawn had had. How did one recover from that? It had taken her mere weeks to get over the failed mystique that had been Felix and every time they spoke she disliked the man a little bit more. She wondered still what had possibly blinded her to his true nature. How could she not see how callous and careless he would be not only with her, but with their child? He treated Dean like a burden and no matter what she knew that he knew it. Nothing she could do would be able to replace his father.

No, Dawn had been nothing like Felix. Anyone who met Max could tell that he knew that he was loved, even now with all the turmoil deep down she knew he knew that Rachel loved him she was just grieving, they both were. She—they had to find a way to really help Rachel, to get her to the point of celebrating Dawn's life and the life/love they shared instead of mourning her death. But, how?

* * *

><p>hmmm...<p>

Ink


	19. Mending Mistakes

So, back to Lima...sorry if there are errors...

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Quinn was woken by the hushed sound of arguing from outside the room. She was alone and recognized one of the voices as Rachel, the others seemed to be Shelby and surprisingly, Beth. She silently placed her feet on the floor and crept to the cracked door. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but the fact that the three were arguing piqued her interests.<p>

"You're being completely ridiculous, Shelby, I'm fine. I most certainly don't need someone half my age babysitting me." Rachel said.

"Am I? I'm worried about you Rachel, you're pregnant and I know you're not taking care of yourself." Shelby said and Quinn just knew the older woman's arms were crossed.

"I don't see why we're all arguing. I'm already packed and I'm going Rae. I miss Maxie and I wanna meet Dean and I wanna see your Dads again and spend more time with Quinn and Noah. Are you really going to deny me all that?"

"That's not fair! Stop giving me your dang puppy eyes, it's unfair." She heard a stomp of a foot and felt like Rachel was severely disadvantaged in this fight.

"Of course it's not, I learned it from you." Quinn smiled and then frowned. Beth was coming to Lima? What did that mean for her? Would Beth like Dean? Would she be angry that she'd given her up, but kept him? She felt nervous, the way she'd felt all those years ago when she'd discovered her pregnancy. All the what ifs swimming in her head made it hurt a bit, but she tried to make herself believe that everything would be alright, at least Beth seemed excited enough.

* * *

><p>"So, this is Lima..." Beth smiled weakly as she hopped out of rental Quinn had driven from the airport in Cleveland.<p>

"Don't complain now, you're the one who felt the need to come." Rachel crossed her arms still slightly perturbed by her sister's push to come to Ohio with them.

"Aw, Rae, are you still upset?" Beth smirked cosying up to her.

"Can we just go inside I'm sure my fathers are ready to have me drawn and quartered and perhaps that would be better than your triumphant gleaming." Rachel shrugged her sister off and walked up the sidewalk to her fathers' house.

"Rachel Barbra Berry Barrett!" Leroy's voice boomed as he opened the front door. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at her.

"Dad...I..." Rachel hung her head and then was surprised to be scooped up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." He whispered into her hair

"I'm sorry Dad, I had to see Dawn...I had to say goodbye...she's really not coming back..." Rachel sniffled into her Dad's broad chest.

"Hey, what you need to remember is that she lives on. In here, " he touched a finger to her head, "here" he tapped her chest, "and here." He placed a large palm over her rounded stomach.

Rachel nodded in agreement and placed her palm over her father's squeezing his hand lightly.

"Poppa Berry." Beth's voice interrupted their Father-Daughter moment, making them both remember the audience behind them.

"Heya Beth." Rachel stepped to the side and allowed her father to envelope Beth in a hug spinning the younger girl around.

Leroy placed the teen back on the ground and then opened the front door wide allowing the girl to go in first animatedly telling him about school and Summer vacation thus far. One by one they entered the house with Rachel bring up the rear.

All of the Glee kids had gone home leaving just the two Berry men and Max. Upon seeing his mother Max jumped up excited. He ran half the distance to where Rachel stood awkwardly against the foyer wall.

"Mommy...?" He stopped short and the look on his face turned from joyous to anger. He turned from her in a fit and stormed upstairs. Moments later the slamming of his door rang throughout the house.

Rachel felt tears stream down her face. He was so angry, he hated her. She felt her knees give out from under her and would have fallen if not for Quinn's arms catching her.

"He hates me..." She sobbed into the front of Quinn's blouse.

"No he doesn't you're his Mom, he couldn't hate you, he's just really upset. Give him some time, okay?" Quinn rubbed her hair soothingly and she nodded into her shirt. 

* * *

><p>A few days later Rachel sat under the shade of the patio umbrella reading a book. Things had mostly gone back to normal. Noah came by almost daily and Quinn did the same if not then called her on the phone. Max still refused to speak with her, but he did creep into her room every morning, she supposed to make sure she was still there. Beth and Dean had hit it off almost immediately. She adored him and he loved having a big sister.<p>

A shadow fell across her legs and she looked up to find her Daddy hovering over her a tray of iced lemonade in his hand. He sat the drinks on the table and sat down next to her.

"Hey Daddy." She smiled setting the book down.

"Hey Baby, how are you feeling? Your definitely looking much better." He brushed fingers down her bare arm.

"I'm feeling well."

"Good. How are things with Maxwell?"

"Still not talking to me. I really messed up, Daddy." She took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, you did. He's worried about you. Your his only tie to Dawn right now, put yourself in his shoes. He lost one Mom he doesn't want to lose you too, but he's upset that you left him..."

"I know." Rachel mumbled guiltily wiping at her eyes. "I'm trying to give him his space..."

"He's eight, Rach, he doesn't need space he needs to know his Mom is here for him."

"I'm trying!" Rachel slammed her hand on the table.

"I know you are baby, I know. I'm not trying to push you Rach, I'm not, but I would be remiss in my duties as your father if I didn't say anything. No things aren't easy for you. It's not easy for Maxie either. It's not easy for any of us trying to help when you have a ten foot wall built around you either. We're all trying, Baby, but we need to be moving forward and we need to move together." Hiram gathered her in his arms and hugged her gently.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rachel stood outside of Max's room. She gulped and touched the wood gently. She knocked softly and waited until her son called out that the door was open. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.<p>

Maxwell was seated on his bed reading a book. He looked up when she closed the door and frowned. Crossing his arms an set his book aside.

She sat on the edge of his bed. "I know you're upset with me, I'm upset with me too. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I messed up. Mommy messed up. We're a team and I haven't been a good teammate at all."

"You left me."

"I know I did, I can't undo that Maxwell. I can't. I-I I can't...I'm not perfect, Mommy makes mistakes. But, I can promise you I won't do it again. I'm not going to leave again, Max. I need you to forgive me, cuz I can't do this without you." Rachel hung her head solemnly.

The two sat in silence for what felt to Rachel like forever. She felt tears pricking at her eyes threatening to spill over. He wasn't going to forgive her. She'd ruined her relationship with her son and if she couldn't get this right what hope did her unborn child have?

"Mommy...?" Max whispered scooting closer to her. "I love you. Don't cry, I've got your back." He looped an arm around her and hugged her and she followed his lead hugging her back. 

* * *

><p>So? Whatcha think?<p>

Ink


	20. Sometimes So Simple

Again, great week...extra chap...alot of Faberry/Brittana interaction here and NO Drama or Crying...isn't that great?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn watched from the park bench as Beth revved up the merry-go-round spinning Dean and Leah faster and faster. Maxwell was on the other side of the the playground pumping his legs on the swings. Santana and Brittany were by the small pond breaking off pieces of bread and throwing it to the gathering ducks. Rachel came strolling around the corner, arm looped with Puck and Quinn smiled scooting to allow the pair to take seats next to her.<p>

"How was the Doctor's visit, Rach?" Quinn grinned as Max jumped from the top of the swings and took off, tackling Beth. Rachel gasped gently then smiled when both popped up giggling.

"It was good. Dr. Lopez says that the baby is doing so well, he's ecstatic about the weight gain and all the tests have shown no problems."

"And we know the sex?" She rested an arm on the back of the bench around Rachel's shoulders.

"Noah knows, I want to be surprised and he's sworn to secrecy."

Puck arched an eyebrow curiously at the pair. "No worries, Jewbabe, I can keep a secret."

"Oh, yeah I'll have him broken by the end of the week." Quinn smirked.

"Hey, what ever you want, Babe, just no scratches I'm still trying to prove to Lauren that she should give me another chance." He smiled roguishly.

"How is that working out for you, Noah?" Rachel rested her palms on the top of her stomach.

"It's such a bii-bother?" He corrected quickly reading the look on Rachel's face. "But I love her, so...what else am I suppose to do? I was thinking of maybe introducing her to Beth...what do you think?"

"Well, sure I mean, yeah..." Quinn responded. Truth be told she didn't really see what the difference was, with Beth living in New York, but she understood by asking that Puck was pretty serious about making things work with Lauren.

"Yeah? I mean yeah." He cleared his throat and got up running off to play with the kids.

"He'd be a good Dad." Rachel mused unconsciously leaning into Quinn.

"Can you imagine? Little Lucks or is that Pizes...I feel the crime rates about to rise significantly." Quinn giggled.

"Hey, maybe their kids would be perfect angels, look at Leah," They both turned to watch the tan girl hanging upside down from the monkey bars loudly singing: _If All the Raindrops_, "doesn't scream badass to me."

"Yeah, well she's got Brittany to temper her would be _Santanatude _." Quinn laughed again.

"Santanatude? Seriously, Quinn?"

"Stop laughing, I'm totally serious." Quinn pushed her slightly.

"_Totally..._" Rachel snarked watching as Dean grabbed Max's wrist and pulled him along to the slide.

"Hey, you two," Brittany smiled brightly waddling up tucked against Santana's side, "Sanny and I fed the Ducks and they definitely like the old bread better than the skittles I had at first. Thanks, Quinn."

"No problem, Britt." Both women sat on the other side of Rachel, forcing the smaller woman to scoot closer to Quinn.

"Duckie, look at your daughter." Santana grinned kissing the side of her wife's head and tilting her chin towards where Leah sat cross-legged on the ground chewing on a blade of grass.

As the four women watched the girl in question leaned back, uncrossing her legs. She began to move her arms and legs out and and then back together again.

"Wha...?" Rachel questioned leaning forward a little more.

"Grass Angels!" Brittany squealed excitedly.

"Grass Angels?" Quinn giggled reaching across the bench to tap Santana's shoulder. "Well don't look now, but I can see London and France..."

Santana's head whipped towards the other blonde and then back to her daughter. "Leah, darling..." Santana called rising and striding over to their child.

"Can you really see London and France, Q? Your contacts must be super thick."

"Oh yeah, complete poindexter." Rachel snorted.

"Ha, Ha." Quinn groaned as Santana returned, having pinned makeshift pant legs out of Leah's dress. "So you use to keep razor blades in your hair and now you keep safety pins?"

"There are still blades in there so watch it, Q."

"It's true, one time we were getting ready for sexy time and-" The rest of Brittany's sentence was blocked by Santana's palm placed firmly over her mouth.

"To much, Duckie." Santana kissed the other woman's nose and Quinn couldn't help but notice Rachel's gaze drop from the pair, but when the singer turned to her she was all smiles, though she did notice that the smile wasn't reaching her eyes.

"Think Max and I are going to head back to my Dads'."

"You okay?" Quinn lightly touched the other woman's upper arm

"Yeah, yeah just tired, long day and all." Rachel turned to call her son, but just as she opened her mouth the two boys came scrambling over.

"Mommy, Ms. Mar-"

"I told you it's ok to call me Quinn while we're not in school, Max."

"Okay, Mommy, Ms. Quinn is it okay if we stay with Uncle Noah tonight?"

"Puckerman?" Quinn questioned glancing at the man who looked away sheepishly.

"Y-yeah Mom, Un-cle P-P-Puck said if you said it was ok, then we, then we could have a Guy's N-Night...ca-can we, p-pl-please?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and they both nodded, laughing as the three males whooped and celebrated. Quinn was glad that Noah was in her son's life. Sure, he wasn't a replacement for Felix, but it was great that he spent time with the boy, with both of the boys really.

Quinn glanced sidelong at a still chuckling Rachel. "Well looks like we've been dumped."

"Guess we have, Uncle Noah is waaaaay more kewl then Mom." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh My God!" Beth screeched skipping up to the four and plopping down on Quinn's lap. "I know what we should do!"

"Oh, yeah she's definitely Berry's sister, does she always talk in exclamation points?" Quinn heard Santana mumble.

"What's your idea, hon?" Rachel asked ignoring the Latina on the other side of the bench.

"We should do the same...we should have like a total girl's night, I bet you haven't since like forever." Beth squirmed excitedly.

"Oh yeah and we can paint each others nails and talk about cute boys..." Santana replied drolly.

"Nail paint? Ooooooo can we Mama? Can we please...pretty please?" Leah asked popping her head between her parents.

"Yeah, San can we please, except for the talking about cute boys part." Britt chimed in and both Rachel and Quinn could tell Santana was loosing this battle.

"Say yes, Aunt Santi." Beth quipped giving the Latina her patented puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, pretty please San?" Quinn giggled.

"Remember what's hidden in my hair, Q. I will hurt you." Santana growled though she was grinning.

"Yes, fine alright, but we're having this debacle at our place cuz I plan on sleeping in our bed." Santana crossed her arms smiling, dammit she was whipped.

* * *

><p>Oh, and I added a pic of Leah to my profile, so if you're interested...<p>

Next Chap. Girl's Night

Ink


	21. Sleepover

So I fixed the Leah Picture

Also thanx for all the reviews/favs/alerts they make me feel all warm and fuzzy

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel snuggled into the couch with her legs tucked under her. Beth was seated next to her with a bowl of popcorn cradled in her lap. Santana and Brittany were nestled on the loveseat with Leah between them. Quinn was on the floor between herself and Beth. They had already painted each other nails, at Leah and Brittany's request; so now her fingernails and toenails were an odd lime green and purple courtesy of a six-year-old's demands.<p>

"Okay, the tot is out time to cut this Disney fest and bring on some horror movies." Santana grumbled as she rose her daughter cradled against her neck and carried the sleeping child out of the room.

When she returned the Latina grinned evilly and rubbed her palms together. "So what delightfully scream-tastic movie are we watching first?"

"Um...Santana...I don't...what I mean to say is...I don't think...perhaps we could just stay with these movies." Rachel mumbled eyes locked on her lap.

"Seriously Berry, we're all adults, there's no way you're afraid of blood and gore."

"No," Rachel uttered indignantly, "I was just...uh, concerned for Beth, she is still young and impressionable..."

"Puh-lease Rae, I'm not afraid of any dumb movie killers." The young woman chuckled.

"Then it's settled, I'll put in my favorite."

"Great..." Rachel intoned never noticing the hazel eyes watching her part of the interaction closely.

Half and hour into the third horror movie and Santana and Beth were both sitting ramrod straight, eyes riveted to the action on the screen. Beth had re-situated herself on the floor next to Quinn. Brittany was tangled around her wife with her face tucked securely in the Latina's neck, she hadn't looked at the screen for more than five minuted since mid-way through the second movie.

Rachel for her part had managed not to scream bloody murder. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was struggling to hold her slight whimpering in. If she made a noise Santana would never let her live it down. What thirty-something is afraid of scary movies? She could hear the taunting now.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered lightly touching her knee.

"Hmm?"

"You ok?" She glanced at Santana to insure that their interaction was going unnoticed.

"Mhmm."

Quinn sighed quietly at the woman's stubbornness. She got up deftly and slid on the couch next to Rachel; into the seat that Beth had vacated earlier.

"Hey..." She whispered sliding closer to the diva "...it's alright, see?"

Rachel shook her head minutely, but relaxed visibly when Quinn laid a warm palm on her forearm. Her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes, not fully, but enough to glance at Quinn.

"Didn't know you were afraid of scary movies." She decided that maybe getting the woman talking would distract her from what was happening on the television.

"Why would you? It's not something that comes up in everyday conversation." Rachel kept her eyes focused on Quinn's face and tried valiantly to ignore the screams and eerie music in the background.

"I suppose you're right." She smiled and tried to find a topic to keep the woman's attention. "So...uh...uh...tell me about New York...?" She finished lamely.

"New York?" Rachel arched a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure...you made it just like you said so tell me about it, pretend it's practice for your memoirs."

"Well, uh...I suppose it all started with my Thesis project. I was ahead of schedule, you know me overachiever to say the very least, that's how Dawn and I met. She always supported me in everything…" Rachel trailed off and then a scream from the television made her jump "…what about you Quinn Mar?"  
>"What's to tell? I met an ass who I thought was too charming to exist and little did I know I was right. I was young and more naïve than I realized. The only good that came from my marriage is my son."<br>"He's so sweet and I'm glad that he and Max have become friends."

"I am too; it's hard for him to make friends. A lot of children poke fun at his stutter and he was diagnosed as autistic at the age of 4, but when he was barely speaking at 2, I kind of assumed."

"He seems well adjusted, so I'm sure you're doing an excellent job, with or without the _charming_ man." Quinn felt Rachel relax a bit beside her.

"I hope so, you know how raising kids are, you're always afraid that you're making a mistake."

"Yea, I feel like that a lot. I'm not rough and tumble, but Max can be so rambunctious, Dawn was good with that she was always playing with him. She wore him out more often than he did her. If this baby is another boy I'm going to have to learn to take a hit." She said with a small laugh.  
>"Well, you were on the football team." Quinn smiled<br>"Oh, yeah Letterman's jacket and all, we played one game and the boys never let us take a hit….well except for poor Tina…"

* * *

><p>The pair spent the rest of the evening talking and avoiding the blood and gore on T.V. Beth was the first to fall asleep, her light snores serving as another layer of background noise. Santana was next curled around her wife, so much for her plan to sleep in their own bed. Brittany's eyes weren't in the least focused on the movie that her wife had put on before she'd fallen asleep. Her blue eyes were watching her two friends closely.<p>

At some time during the last few hours Quinn had made Rachel lay back down so that she could be comfortable. Now Rachel's head was in Quinn's lap as they continued to untiringly reminisce about their lives. She was glad that Rachel wasn't as sad anymore and she was also happy that Quinn and Rachel where becoming such good friends. She just couldn't help but think that there was something more. _Maybe…_She smiled to herself as she caught Quinn's eye and winked and then turned back to bury her head in her Santana's warm neck.

* * *

><p>Hoped You guys liked this and all.<p>

Ink


	22. The Most Perfect Thing

So the next two chaps have flashbacks, but as you'll see they're less traumatic on Rachel...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Rae, Rae...wakey wakey..." Dawn whispered nudging her wife in the side.<em>

_"Urgh...noooooo it's too bright..." Rachel grumbled turning over, away from her._

_"Mornings do tend to be bright, love." Dawn chuckled kissing her temple lightly. _

_"I don't like mornin's they suck..." Rachel groaned._

_"This morning won't I promise, you know why?" _

_"Why?" Rachel laid on her back and blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming into their bedroom. _

_"Cuz today we find out the sex of our child..." Dawn beamed and Rachel couldn't help but return the smile when she heard "our child". Their child, their first child, the start of their family. She felt Dawn rub her stomach gently and then felt their unborn child shift and then kick._

_"He knows it's you." Rachel smiled linking her fingers with the ones resting on her stomach._

_"You're determined for this to be a boy, why?" _

_"Because there's already too much estrogen in this house, besides I know you miss your brothers and roughhousing with them, if we have a son you too can get up to all sorts of shenanigans." _

_"Shenanigans...?"_

_"Most definitely." _

_"I can get up to all sorts of shenanigans with a girl too." _

_"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Rachel giggled then continued, "I imagine if we have a girl you're going to be extremely protective. I can imagine you with a shotgun, baby." _

_"Oh, like you wouldn't be protective? I've met Leroy and Hiram, I know that over-protection runs thick in the Berry family." _

_"I would most likely be overprotective either way, this is our child that we're speak of after all." _

_"Our child..." Dawn lay a kiss on her stomach and then pulled her up by the hand she was still holding "...do you know how much I love hearing that? _

_"Probably as much as I do." _

_Rachel leaned into her wife. "I want to name him after you."_

_"Here we go with "him", again." Dawn rolled her eyes and received a swift smack on the back from the small brunette._

_"I'm serious. I want to name him: Donald or Daniel or I don't know..."_

_"You're dead set on this, huh?" Dawn continued when Rachel nodded. "How about we use my middle name if it's a girl and Maxwell if like you believe it's a boy?"_

_"I certainly like those better than Donald. Oooooh ooooh, and if it's a girl the middle name will be Carey and boy: Grant." _

_Dawn chuckled again and let go of her hand. Sliding out of their King-sized bed, she stood next to it. "I like those, but we'll never know which we're using if you don't get out of bed , lazy bones."_

_Rachel huffed though she was already wide awake and sitting up. She turned carefully and set her feet on the floor. She didn't want to get up, she felt huge, but she did want to know the sex of their baby. She wished that their doctor made house visits, she wanted a lazy day. _

_"Hey, once this is all over with we'll come home, I'll draw you a warm bubble bath and then we'll relax...We'll watch Funny Girl and Rent...maybe some Disney flicks. Aaaaaand I'll give you a nice foot massage." Dawn crouched in front of her palms situated on her knees. _

_"Really?" Rachel lit up._

_"Promise." Dawn gave her a lopsided grin. _

_"Better be the best foot massage ever." Rachel grumbled kissing her wife's head._

Rachel woke with a start, shaking all over. She glanced around trying to get her bearings . She was a Santana and Brittany's house. They had all been watching scary movies; well they were watching she had been squirming. Quinn...? Quinn sat and distracted her. She smiled softly when she noticed the blonde in question sleeping at the opposite end of the couch.

She was happy that she hadn't woken up screaming or crying that would have been embarrassing. It had been one of her happiest memories, the day the found out that Maxwell would be, well, Maxwell. She still had pictures from the ultrasound in one of the albums.

They'd been so excited, the start of their family. They'd had big dreams for themselves. She rubbed her stomach and smiled: their family. This baby was the last piece of their family. The last piece of Dawn she'd ever have. It made her heart ache, but also made her happy that she'd made her somewhat rash decision to move forward with the fertilization.

"Hey little one, you know, you are the manifestation of the most perfect thing I have ever had the honor to be a part of. " She brought her palm from her stomach, kissed it and laid it on her stomach.

"Jeez Berry, even when you're being all touching and talking to the kid you oversell it." She heard Santana grumble from the other side of the room.

"Aw, leave her alone Sanny.." She hear Brittany yawn in the dark "...I thought it was super adorable."

"Sorry I woke you." Rachel whispered curling up more snugly under her blanket.

"Whatever, go back to sleep, Rach." Santana groaned.

"Will do, goodnight Santana, Brittany." She smirked closing her eyes but leaving her palm on her stomach.

* * *

><p>So?<p>

Ink


	23. My Heart Sung

Flashingback again.

I own an idea an some mistakes...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Weeks later<p>

Quinn raced to the Berry household and frantically knocked on the front door. She'd been awaken from a midday nap by an urgent phone call from Maxwell. He'd said that he was worried about his Mommy, something about a wedding. She didn't fully understand, but she didn't need to. She wasn't going to allow Rachel to backpedal not when she'd been doing so well. So, she'd grabbed Dean and broke some sort of record getting to the house.

"Mom? M-m-mommy? What's wrong, is M-m-max ok? Is a-a-aunt Rae?" Dean ran to stand beside her and bounced on his heels anxiously.

"Dean? Dean, Mommy needs you to stop bopping for a second, hon, ok?" She knocked again and tried not to get distracted by Dean quietly counting the bricks on the side of the house. "Maxwell, it's Quinn, I need you to open the door..." She pleaded and then sighed loudly when the door swung inward.

"Quinn?" Rachel arched an eyebrow confused by the blonde's appearance.

"What took you so long?" Quinn asked breathing heavily . Dean had already slipped past both of them and raced upstairs to play with Max.

Rachel looked down at herself as if the answer was obvious. "Hello? 6-months pregnant, I don't do anything fast except sleep."

"Max called and said something about a _wedding..._?"

Rachel frowned deeply and crossed her arms as if to protect herself. "He did?"

"Rach...?"

"He's still afraid I'm going to...disappear or breakdown..." She turned and stormed into the house and Quinn followed closely, shutting the front door behind herself.

"Rach..."

"I'm not gonna leave and I'm okay."

"We know Rachel, we just...we all worry..."

"I know okay?" She sighed flopping on the couch and Quinn took a seat across from her.

"He's talking about our wedding...our wedding anniversary is at the end of this week..." The brunette said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You can talk to me, Rach...if you want...I promise to listen..." Quinn tried to convey an aura of trust and patience.

Rachel took in a mouthful of air and fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Quinn sat back and watched her running through things she might say to get the woman to open up.

"We were married in upstate New York near where she's buried now..."

_Wind drifted through the treetops and Rachel could smell the light scent of Jasmine and Lavender wafting in the air. She smiled over at Noah who'd agreed to be her Man of Honor. He'd been reluctant at first, talking about ruining his manhood and his rep, but he'd eventually conceded. It had only taken a PowerPoint presentation and a brief pamphlet she'd designed listing the pros of being in her wedding party. He smiled lopsided at her and brushed an hand across his clean shaven head. He looked almost dashing in his tuxedo and she was glad that at least one person from Glee had been able to make it. _

_"Nervous?" He asked picking invisible lint off his lapel._

_"Never. I know that Dawn is my forever." She smiled at him._

_"Forever's a long, long time, Jewbabe."_

_"It's not nearly enough time...she's it for me, Noah. Haven't you ever felt like that about anyone?"_

_"Me? No ways babe, this stud needs room to roam." He smirked though his mind traveled back to one certain girl, but that was long over now. _

_"Right...well we cannot all be what is it, 'sex sharks'? Some people find the right one..."_

_"Yeah, yeah. You got a winner too, Berrybabe, that Dawn is gorgeous."_

_"Are you checking out my future wife, Noah?" Rachel chuckled putting the finishing touches on her makeup. _

_"I'm a dude Rachel, I check out everything. No offense, but you get two thumbs up definitely." _

_"I'm not marrying her because she's beautiful, but..."_

_"I know, I know...she's your forever. I get it and no one deserves happiness more than you, Rach, no one." He smiled hugging the petite diva, until the clearing of a throat cause them to spring apart._

_"Noah Puckerman, don't you need to get to your place?" Leroy Berry asked towering over the younger man. _

_"Yeah...uh...yeah..." He stuttered slightly and hurried from the room leaving a wide berth between he and the tall African-American man. _

_"Dad, stop frightening him." Rachel chastised. _

_"I can't help it darling, something about that boy always rubs me the wrong way."_

_"Dad, Noah has been nothing short of a very good friend to me, the best. He's absolutely in no way crossed that boundary, nor attempted to."_

_Leroy shrugged and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "You look so lovely."_

_She blushed slightly under her father's appraisal. "Is it weird that I'm not nervous at all?"_

_"No, when it's right you've got nothing to feel nervous about. When your Daddy and I got married I felt only a slight fluttering of anticipation. I wanted to marry him more than anything in the world."_

_"Yeah..." She smiled dreamily twirling in her strapless gown. Leroy watched her indulgently. His little girl, all grown-up and getting married. _

_She stopped twirling when she heard the wedding march playing in the outside. _

_"Ready?" He questioned offering his arm, they were suppose to meet Hiram at the archway and the three would walk down the aisle together. _

_"Mhmm." She smiled brightly grabbing her bouquet and taking his arm. _

Rachel leaned into Quinn's side; at some point during her recollection the blonde had moved to sit next to her. It had truly been one of the happiest days of Rachel's life thus far and although she was crying they were more happy tears at the memories than sad ones.

"Can you imagine, Quinn? It was the most beautiful summer days ever. My fathers walked me down the aisle, flanking me. When we got to the altar they kissed both my cheeks and Daddy placed my hand gently with Dawn's. We fit perfectly."

"She was gorgeous. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight and she was wearing this Vera Wang cream gown. Her dreads were twisted up and there were flowers weaved into it. I stood next to her and I felt so completely unworthy...so damn lucky." Rachel sniffled.

"I'm sure she felt the same way, Rachel, anyone would be just as lucky to be with you."

"We wrote our own vows and though I remember everything she's ever said to me the one thing that sticks out clearer than anything else is: _you are the music that my heart has always sung, even when I didn't know the right words, it sung you..._"

"That is a lovely sentiment, Rachel. You got to be a part of something that many of us only get to dream about. I wish I had good stories to tell of Felix, but it is all colored so horribly by everything else that none of it seems good now." Quinn squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I'm not yet the type of misery enjoys company, so knowing you didn't have a good marriage doesn't make me feel better." Rachel smiled wryly.

"I know, it wasn't all bad, Felix could be very charming."

"Oh, Quinn, you're still young...you'll find someone wonderful who adores you and Dean."

"And you? You're younger than me, Rachel..."

"No." Rachel said harshly pulling away from the hazel-eyed woman.

"Rachel, I'm sure Dawn..."

"No." Rachel interrupted. "No, I don't want anyone else, there is no one else."

"Okay, okay.." Quinn sighed pulling back from pushing the woman too far. It was still very early in Rachel's grief cycle and if she wasn't ready to think about moving on in that regard then Quinn was not going to push her.

She scoot closer to the woman again and hugged her. "Whatever you need, Rachel..."

Moments later Quinn's cell phone rang. She shrugged at Rachel and reached into her purse for the device.

"Hello? S? S? Calm down...I understand...calm the hell down Santana, your father's there and everything's going to be alright. We'll be there in a few." She compressed the button to end to phone call and dropped the cell back into her bag.

"What...?"

"Brittany went into labor and Santana is panicking, you'd think this was their first..."

"Well, the last time it was Santana, right? So essentially it is different and her first time . Come on, Dad's out back mowing he'll watch the boys. We've gotta go calm Santana down before she takes one of the blades from her hair and hurts someone." Rachel got up and grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her towards the backdoor to tell her father they were leaving.

* * *

><p>Sorry I 3 Puckleberry Friendships...lol...Brittana Baby II? Suggestions of names, really don't have one right now...<p>

Ink


	24. AJ

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who gave an idea for the baby name. Double thanx to riverkirby and heyalove for the names I went with. Sorry for anyone who can't see the Leah pic, it works for me, but for some reason it's giving everyone else issues. I don't know how to fix it.

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital they found an upset Latina pacing the hallway cursing mutely in Spanish.<p>

"S, what happened?" Quinn asked stopping in front of the woman.

"My fuckin' Dad…"

Quinn arched and eyebrow and waited for the explanation to continue. "…look, I may or may not have called one of the assisting nurses a stupid cunt…"

"Santana!" Both women said in unison.

"What? Whatever she did made Britts yelp in pain."

"Is he going to let you back in?" Rachel asked taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs.

"Yeah, he told me to go chill out; he's treating me like a fuckin' child." She sighed and crossed her arms petulantly.

"Well, calling the nurse a…well…that's not proving you're not a child…" Rachel mumbled then looked into the blazing brown eyes of Santana.

"I'm going to start ignoring you now." Santana stalked off away from the waiting room.

Quinn sat down next to Rachel and sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't antagonize the rabid Latina?"

"You don't suppose in her rage she'd hit a pregnant woman, do you?"

"I think I might be forced to act as your personal bodyguard until after this baby arrives." Quinn giggled nudging the tiny diva in the side.

"My hero—ine ." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, Quinn! Where's Santana?" Dr. Lopez called out to us stepping out from a room.

"She stormed down the hall."

"Well, she's got to come back. Brittany is refusing to participate in this birth unless her wife is present and this babe has the patience of my Santi." He looked up and down the hallway.

"I'll find her." Quinn stood up and followed in the direction that the angry Latina had taken off.

"I'll…um…I'll wait with Brittany, if that's alright, Dr. Lopez." The doctor nodded and Rachel rose unsteadily and followed him back into the room.

Inside the hospital room, Rachel was overwhelmed by the steady double beep of Brittany and the baby's heartbeats. The blonde woman sat up in the bed legs up in stir-ups, hair plastered to her head by sweat. Rachel braced herself on the doorframe momentarily assaulted by memories of Maxwell's birth. She shook her head and reminded herself that she needed to concentrate on Brittany not wallow in the past.

She walked slowly to the side of the bed and laced her fingers with the heavily breathing woman.

"Where's….San?" Blue eyes turned her way.

"She's on the way, I promise." She flinched as the fingers around her own flexed.

"She's going to miss it, ugrh…she promised…"

"There is no way that Santana is going to miss the birth of this child." Rachel replied resolutely.

"Is it supposed to hurt like this? I can't believe you wanted to do this twice, Rach."

Rachel almost answered that she hadn't _wanted_ to do it twice, but she held her tongue. Brittany didn't want to hear about the plans she'd had for her life. She wanted reassurance that her wife wasn't going to miss their child's birth.

"It may hurt right now but, when it's over…well…remember how happy you were when Leah was born?"

"Yeah, she was so tiny and she had a head full of Santana's real hair." Brittany smiled then grimaced as another contraction rippled through her.

"That's how this is gonna end too. You and Santana are going to be cradling your baby and you're going to feel so happy."

"Is this baby, going to have Sanny's hair too?"

"Stranger things have happened…" Rachel grinned.

"Shit, Britt, I'm soooo sorry I left you alone." Santana's voice echoed in the room as she came bursting through the door.  
>Rachel moved off to the side to allow the two their own moment and made her way to Quinn who was standing by the door.<p>

"Where was she?"

"Complaining about breadsticks at the cafeteria." Quinn laughed.

"Somethings just don't change, huh?" Rachel smirked looking over at the couple and then retreating from the room, Quinn following closely behind her. They took seats across from the closed room and waited together.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke with a start brushing the drool from her chin as Santana walked out of the room grinning widely. "A girl...a beautiful girl."<p>

"Awwww." Quinn cooed stretching beside her.

"I just spent the last thirty minutes talking her out of naming the kid, Brittana, I told her that one Britts was all I could handle, though she did seem kinda sad that she wasn't born with my hair, Berry."

Rachel shrugged. "All I said was stranger things could happen…"

Santana rolled her eyes and motioned for the two women to follow her back into the room. Inside they found a drained looking Brittany leaning against a small mountain of pillows cradling a pink bundle.

"Hey baby, look who stayed to welcome you to the world." Santana smiled taking the bundle gently from her wife and turning to display the baby to the two women.

"Q, Rach…say hello to Ariel Jasmine Lopez-Pierce. Britts couldn't decide which princess she liked better, but she said since Leah was named after a princess so should she. I'm just going to call the kid, A.J. and pray for the best."

Both women brought their heads in closer cooing at the small girl with the lightest tuffs of blonde hair. She was already asleep soundly, but they assumed along with Brittany's nose the baby had her blue eyes.

"She is gorgeous." Quinn smiled.

"What do you expect? Look at my beautiful wife."

"Rachel?" Quinn queried looking over at the diva whose face had gone quite pale.

"Sorry…she's adorable Santana, I- - I'm sorry, I need to get some air." She shook her brown hair and quickly exited the hospital room.

"What?" Santana frowned at the closed door.

"Mmmm…Rachie's still so sad, babes. Don't be mad at her." Brittany whispered from her bed.

"Ah…shit, I didn't even realize. Gotta be tough…seeing us together all lesbianic and in love and shit."

"And in a few months she's going to be in my spot and there's not going to be a Dawn-tana to hold her hand and be all proud."

"I should go talk to her." Quinn finally spoke.

"Good job." She kissed the side of Brittany's head and then punched Santana lightly in the arm. "No funny business tonight let the girl heal."

"Sit down and rotate on it." Santana griped giving Quinn the middle finger.

"Hey! That fingers only for me," Brittany whined and Quinn closed the door unwilling to hear the rest of that particular conversation.

"Rachel?" She sat down next to the woman who was staring out one of the large windows at the stars.

"Do you believe in heaven, Quinn?"

Quinn 's brows came together and then she nodded. "Yeah."

Rachel nodded slowly and then turned deep brown eyes on her. "Did I upset them, I'm sorry if I did…"

"Don't be sorry, Rach, they understand, even someone as thick as San can be, understands."

"Yeah…"

"You know you're going to be fine, right? You don't think so, but you are." Quinn said after a moment of silence.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed, but don't go drowning on us, okay? You don't have to take care of everything, that's what all these other hands are here for…it's what my hands are here for…" Quinn smiled as Rachel leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Why couldn't you have been this sweet in high school?" She mumbled, but Quinn heard her and shrugged gently unable to find a suitable answer for the woman.

* * *

><p>Yay! I see the FaBerry closeness, do ya'll?<p>

Ink


	25. Bad Parenting and Bad NightMares

So this literally took forever for me to write. It's just I know where I wanna be, but the getting there is giving me trouble and because it's kinda short and the two pieces wouldn't fit as one...it's double post time...

I own errors, but no Glee characters...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Man, no fair! I wanted to see the baby too!" Beth groaned when they walked back into the Berry house late that night.<p>

"Oh, quit being a brat it's unbecoming." Rachel sighed drained from the events of the day.

"But…" Beth started only to be interrupted by Quinn.

"But there's always tomorrow." Quinn stretched easing some of the tension in her back.

"O-k." Beth sulked crossing her arms and flinging herself back on the couch.

"Oh my god, did she learn that look from you?" Quinn whispered as the pair walked by and upstairs to check on the boys.

"I don't believe I've ever successfully looked that petulant." Rachel whispered back as they reached the second floor landing.

"Well, I'm sure that that look wasn't in my genes." She smiled and then shook her head, "It's obvious that the brattiness had to come from Puckerman."

"I concur." She gently pushed open Maxwell's door and found the pair sprawled out on the floor asleep.

"I so glad that they're friends. It's-It's really hard for Dean to make friends." Quinn smiled squeezing into the doorframe next to Rachel.

"Me too. It's good for Maxwell to have someone his age to talk to."

"Who would think, the UnHoly Trinity and Rachel Berry's kids are all friends."

"Maybe they'll turn into the new UnHoly Trinity…dada duh." Quinn hummed ominously.

"Have you met these kids? They're about as unholy as angel food cake." Rachel giggled as they both stepped out of the room and she re-closed the door quietly.

"I know right! Leia makes grass angels, Dean counts things for fun, and Max…well he's probably the closest they're going to get to a badass and he play piano."

"Has he played for you..?" Rachel asked quietly, smile dissolving from her face.

"No. He says he doesn't…anymore." Quinn chastised herself for even mentioning piano playing; she should have known that it would have been a sore subject for the woman. She waited for Rachel to respond, to say anything, missing the playful banter from earlier.

She was pleasantly surprised when Rachel smiled at her. "Is it bad that I'm proud that my son is considered the badass of the new incarnation the UnHoly Trinity?"

"Yeah, horrible parenting on your part, Rach."

"So, since I'm such a _bad_ parent do you think it's wise to leave your son in my care for the night, though I do insist that you stay as well, it's late and I know if you're half as tired as me you're exhausted..."

"You don't have to convince me, Rachel, like you said I'm exhausted." Quinn yawned loudly.

"Well, come on, let's get some rest." Rachel led Quinn down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up in the middle of the night to a whimpering Rachel. The woman was laying at the head of the bed curled into herself. She'd known that the tiny diva had been having nightmares, but she'd said in recent weeks that they'd become less frequent.<p>

She crawled up to the head of the bed and hovered over the slightly thrashing woman. She tried quietly calling the woman's name and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Rach, wake up..."

"Rach, it's Quinn, you're having a bad dream, ok. It's just a dream. It will all be over if you just wake-up." She tried to sound as soothing as possible as she rubbed gentle circles into the other woman's back.

Suddenly Rachel stopped her frantic motions and she turned to face Quinn, tears were in her eyes. She shook her head and a hand came to clasp over her mouth, muffling the sobs that came next.

"Shhhh...shhhhh..." She brushed brunette locks away from the other woman's face "...it's alright. Breathe."

"Wasn't a dream..." Rachel hiccuped struggling to normalize her breathing.

"Huh?" Quinn's brow furrowed.

"It was a memory, from when Dawn-from when she..." She closed her eyes "...it was so real."

"It's over now, Rachel."

"I know, I just want it all to stop."

"Have you ever thought about maybe talking to someone?"

"I'm talking to you. I can't trust just anyone to not sell the story to the highest paying tabloid, Quinn, but I can trust you, right?" Rachel wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

"Of course, Rachel." Quinn smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the smaller woman's forehead. 

* * *

><p>I know it's short and I know it's filler, but on to the next chapter...cuz together they make a regular post+ for me<p>

Ink


	26. 2 Views of a Family

And Part two...I know I coulda put these together, but the feel of this chapter and the last didn't feel right as a huge one chap.

And I had been spelling Leia's name all wrong the last few chapters...ya'll shoulda told me...lol...back to getting it right.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean counted to twenty only stopping to stutter once over fifteen and opened his eyes trying to find a clue to where his two friends were hiding. Over the past few months of working with Maxwell he'd gotten a lot of his stuttering under control. His Mom didn't understand how Max had managed to succeed where specialists had not, but she was thankful. He was thankful as well, Max just made things easier for him to understand somehow, except when he sometimes used the biggest words, but his Mom said that was something he got from Aunt Rae like how he'd gotten his Mom's eyes or his Dad's smile.<p>

He hated thinking about his...Felix it made him sad and his Mom angry. He had only called him once since school ended and he'd almost not noticed because he was having so much fun with Leia and Max. And Aunt Rachel, when she was sad she was so much fun and she was small so it was like playing with a kid-sized adult, but sometimes she would talk and talk and talk and then he'd have to ask his Mom to repeat but with less words.

He wandered across Leia's backyard looking behind the two trees that they often climbed and between the bushes and the wooden fence, they weren't in either place. He wanted to call out to them, but he knew they wouldn't answer, those were the rules of Hide and Seek.

He thought he saw Leia under the deck, but it turned out to be their dumb fat cat, Duke Tubbington the Fourth. The overweigh cat stumbled out of the way and Dean felt himself losing focus. Sometimes it was hard for him to keep doing things, especially when the end didn't come as soon as he liked. His Mom said that it was because he was special, that he just saw the world differently, but sometimes he wanted to be like everyone else. She didn't think he understood, but he understood enough, he was weird. That's why Felix didn't want him around and why Anthony picked on him. Max said that his Mommy was weird too and when she little the kids made fun of her cuz she was short and loud, but now she was famous and people loved her.

Aunt Rae being odd was one of the reasons she was his favoritest aunt. She never got annoyed when he stuttered, which he totally didn't do as much, but sometimes he did stumble and she just waited and she always listened and answered his questions. Plus, Aunt Rae knew all sorts of cool things about music and movies and animals and if he wasn't playing with Max and Leia then he was with her.

Leia said that sooner or later Aunt Rae and Max would go back to New York, but he didn't like to think about them leaving. He didn't know how far away New York was, but the way Leia said it made him feel like it was another planet. He wished that they could just stay in Lima, he and his Mom had moved from Chicago and they had stayed, so they could too. And if Mr. and Mr. Berry didn't want them to stay with them then they could stay with him and his Mom. Then Max could really be like his big brother and maybe Aunt Rae and his Mom could be their two mommies like Aunt Santi and Aunt Britt were Leia's two mommies.

Two mommies had to be better than only having one Mommy and Felix. Plus, his Mom said that soon Aunt Rae would have a baby and if she was his other Mommy than he'd get to be a big brother too.

"Dean! You were suppose to come find us!" Leia frowned from on top of the deck her hands on her hip.

"What are you doing?" Max asked from where he stood behind her.

"Nothing...let's go color." He smiled to himself then raced past the pair and into the house.

* * *

><p>Beth scratched the back of her neck and then leaned across the table. She'd been allowing her mind to play with an idea that had struck her briefly back in New York and she finally felt comfortable sharing it with someone. It just so happened that the someone she chose was Noah.<p>

"What do you think about Rae and Quinn?" She whispered conspiratorially.

"What are you getting at, Beth?" He asked taking a crunchy bite of hie hard shell taco.

"I mean, ok, so I know that Rae is still like in mourning and I know that Quinn's not like a lesbian or like she's like never had like a girlfriend that I know, but wouldn't it be cool if they got together? I mean Quinn's been like Rae's bff since we got here from home aaaaaaannnd I think she kinda sorta likes her."

"It's called being a friend."

She crossed her arms stubbornly expecting more of an agreement. "Well, duh I get that they're friends, but I mean they could be more, right? There's like nothing stopping that, right?"

"'cept the ghost of JewBabe's wife." He mumbled. He didn't mean to be antagonistic, the truth was he'd thought about his baby mama and his Jewbabe being together too, but he was realisitc enough to know that moving past Dawn was putting a definite halt to any possibility of them.

"Rae's not suppose to be alone forever. Dawn told her not to close her heart, I remember. She said that Rae had so much love to share and just cuz she wasn't here didn't mean that she was suppose to be alone. And Quinn loves Rae," She adjusted her statement seeing his eyes bulge slightly, "I mean she may not like love, love her , not like big love, but definite little love, loves Rae, you know what I mean."

"And in your head it would just be perfect if they got together?"

She nodded taking a quick sip of her cola and gazing quickly out the window in order to allow herself to organize her thoughts. "Yes. Cuz , Quinn deserves someone awesome and Rae is the awesomest and Rae needs someone to take care of her and Quinn already does that. Plus, I know for a fact Dean wants Maxie to be his bro and they're already best friends. Aaaaaand, if Quinn and Rae got together we could be like this totally circular family that doesn't make sense to other people, but makes perfect sense to us..."

"Aren't we already that?" He asked arching a bushy brow.

"I'm serious, Noah." She stamped her foot popping a tortilla chip in her mouth.

"I know you are, but you can't force these things, ok? It's sweet that you want what's best for them, but it's like Quinn and Rachel's lives and they have to like live them for themselves or whatever..." He tried to repeat what Artie had told him when he'd talked to him about the very same subject.

"Yeah I know..." She frowned slightly then smiled brightly at him, "but they would be awesome right?"

"The awesomest..." His smiled mirrored hers.

* * *

><p>So thoughts, concerns, general mayhem?<p>

I figured Lord Tubbington's successor would share the name, but maybe not the title...lol

Ink


	27. Baby Shower

So this chapter is huge...in my world lol. I hope you like.

All errors are mine...Glee isn't though.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Puckerman if you don't tell me the sex of this baby I swear I'm going to kill you!" Quinn growled circling around the clothes rack towards Puck.<p>

"I swore, Quinn..." He circled in the opposite direction, gulping.

"I can't get a good gift for the shower if I don't know the sex." The blonde panicked and Puck chuckled. Quinn had been stressing herself and everyone else out over every last detail regarding Rachel's surprise baby shower and most recently her gift to the pregnant woman.

"Then get something neutral, baby mama, cuz I'm not spilling. You may be mad, but Rachel will kill me."

"Some badass you turned out to be." She threw her arms up in exasperation, turning on her heels and storming off with the man following at a distance.

"Hey, wait up, Quinn! You said you'd help me with my gift!"

"Well, it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind and I think I just changed mine." She huffed crossing her arms.

"Awww Quinn don't be that way..."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Puckerman, it's only because I promised, I'm still mad at you though."

"Fine, carry on being mad just help me find something great, ok?"

"Why don't you just make something, I'm sure Rach would enjoy that better than anything commercial that you bought." She snapped back only partially serious.

"You think?"

"Only do it if you know what you're doing Puckerman, if you build some death trap for this kid, Rachel won't have to kill you cuz I definitely will."

"Oh, I have the perfect idea," He smirked ignoring her threat, "Forget about helping me, Fabray, I'm helping you now." He looped his arm in hers and pulled her further into the store.

* * *

><p>Maxwell looked at his cartoon inspired wristwatch and then back to where his Mom stood perusing clothes in the next aisle. He'd been given an important job for today, he was supposed to keep his Mom out and about until 5pm, it was only 2 and he was already completely bored. He wished they'd brought Dean or Leia, but they were both helping with the set-up. He also wanted to get something for his little brother or sister and he wasn't sure what to get him or her, especially since he didn't know which the kid was.<p>

He kind of hoped it was a girl, only because he wanted her to look just like his Mommy, then it would be like she was still there. He imagined that she would smile like her and have her eyes. He would be the best big brother and teach her everything that his Mommy had taught him. He smiled, excited by the prospect of his little sister and turned onto another clothing aisle.

He was at the end of the aisle when he found the perfect gift. He smiled widely and grabbed the garment off the rack along with two others and snuck past his mom to the cashier. After he's paid for his gifts he took the bag and stuffed it into his backpack. He found his mom stand where he'd left her and sidled up close to her, kissing the side of her stomach gently.

"Hey Max, what's gotten into you?" She smiled down at him.

"Nothing…" He grinned feeling the baby move under his…their Mom's skin.

"Come on; let's go get a snack and then we can go to the toy store." She took her own purchases up to the register.

"Can we get ice cream?" He asked knowing that the ice cream shop his Mom loved was on the opposite end of the mall from the toy store.

"Sure, honey." She ran fingers through his soft curls and then paid for her purchases.

Maxwell couldn't help but beam as they left the store. He was glad that his Mom was returning to her old self. He was also glad that she had a friend like Ms. Marr...eh Quinn, she was a good lady and made sure that his Mom didn't get too sad missing Mommy. And although he missed his friends back home he really liked Dean and Leia even if they were younger than he was; it was fun having someone to show things to, stuff he knew, but they didn't know yet.

Part of him almost wished they could stay, but the bigger part of him wanted to go back home. He missed his room, his school, and his friends. He missed being in the place that he'd grown up in, home. Lima was alright, but it wasn't New York and he didn't have many memories with his parents there. Sometimes he wanted to be able to look at something or be somewhere and see his Mommy there too, it helped him to not forget her.

"Maxwell?" His Mom questioned looking over at him.

He smiled up at her and poked her side. "You had the most serious look on your face, Star."

He shrugged and leaned into her not ready to include her into his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Quinn tapped her foot nervously watching the Berry's front door for any sign of movement. Beside her Santana sat chuckling at her; she never implicitly said that it was at her, but she just kind of knew that the smirk and laughter was directed at her. She glared at the Latina, leveling her best HBIC stare at her former minion, to no avail.<p>

"Could you calm down, you're acting like some nervous teenager." Santana muttered still smirking.

"Maybe because I am nervous..."

"Why? What's there to be nervous about? Rachel's going to be surprised and she's going to love this." Santana shrugged smiling as Puckerman came in carrying A.J.

"Give me my child, Puckerman, who knows where your hands have been." She playfully groaned opening her arms for the small bundle.

"You know where my hands have been." He replied wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Hey, best behavior you two. There are children around and Rachel gets a stress free day today, capische." Quinn chastised.

"Yes Mom." They both said in unison rolling their eyes.

Quinn's retort was cut off by Beth bounding in the room calling out that Rachel had just pulled up. Hiram and Leroy slid the pocket doors in place effectively closing the foyer off from the living room they were all sitting in and they waited. Quinn's leg began to jiggle again as she heard the front door open and close and Rachel's voice calling out for her Dads.

They were all silent when the doors slid open and then there was a roar of: Surprise!

Rachel stood still and glanced frantically from one face to another, completely astonished that all her friends had pulled together to throw her this shower. She smiled with teas in her eyes and then looked down at her son who was smiling more brightly then she had seen him smile in months.

"Now, Honey, I know your fathers taught you better manners than to stand in doorways gaping at your guests." Shelby smiled coming forward from the kitchen and guiding Rachel to a seat they'd reserved for her.

"I can't believe you guys did all this, and Shelby you're not suppose to be here until next week." She sat glancing around again.

"Like I was going to miss a party for my newest grandchild?" The older brunette scoffed taking a seat on the arm of the chair. "And you can thank, Quinn for all of this, she planned it."

Quinn felt her face grown hot. She hadn't expected the older woman to call her out in front of everyone. She'd been completely willing to allow everyone to share in the credit for the shower.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiled at her and she ducked her head feeling her face grow even hotter.

"Okay we're going to stop embarrassing Q, she's not the center of attention here, the Bump is." Santana interrupted and Rachel frowned at the reference to her unborn child as, The Bump, but what could she do? Santana was always going to be Santana.

"Sanny, no calling Rachie's baby, the bump…" Brittany shook her head at her wife as she stepped forward rolling a jogging stroller "…Sanny picked it out, do you like it Rach? She said that now you can jog with the little one around Central Park."

Quinn felt herself frown at the mention of Central Park. There was an uneasy fluttering in her stomach that she couldn't readily explain and it upset her even more. She realized it was selfish, but she didn't want Rachel and Max to go back to New York. She knew it was more than losing two someones who had become like best friends to both her child and herself, but she didn't think she was ready to deal with what her feelings might mean.

"You okay, Q?" Santana whispered thankfully interrupting her train of thought.

"Yeah…yeah…." She shook her head slightly and leaned back refocusing her attention to the gifts that the other attendees were giving the diva.

"Good, because I think you're on." The Latina nudged her as Puck finished his spiel on the crib he was currently building by hand and how it had been her idea which drew a roomful of eyes her way, some not looking so happy at the thought that the man was building something so important by hand.

"Don't worry, I promise that that bed is going to be the safest crib in the world or it's not ever going to see the light of day." She crossed her arms and leveled Puck with a less threatening version of her old HBIC glare just to prove that she was on top of his gift.

"I think it's a lovely idea, Noah and I feel confident in Quinn's ability to insure that your endeavors are not only safe for my child, but also for you." She smiled graciously.

By the time it rolled around to Quinn's gift Rachel was surrounded by gifts on all sides. Besides the stroller and promise of a crib from Puck, she'd gotten a few hand-woven blankets airmailed by Finn, a bag of designer unisex clothes from Kurt and those were stuffed in a bassinet filled with baby wash and the like from Mercedes. Her Dads had bought the highest rated car seat and Shelby had bought the Baby Bullet with a recipe book for making your own healthy baby food. Beth had recovered a bunch of old storybooks that she'd found in everyone's house. Tina and Artie had had to miss the shower, she was on doctor order bedrest due to minor complications from her pregnancy, but they had sent over BPA-free bottles and two cases of eco-friendly diapers. Lauren had bought the baby his or her first pair of chucks that she'd shoved onto the woman's lap with a grunt and shrug of her shoulders. Mike had quietly handed her a gift certificate to one of her favorite online toy retailers. Sam had smiled shyly as he'd given her both a baby bouncer and completely cloth baby carrier.

Quinn smiled at her former boyfriend's thoughtfulness and turned slightly to face her friend. Rachel smiled at her and she felt the soft churning in her stomach again. She ignored it and pulled the jewelry box from her pocket. She'd spent entirely too much time with Puck trying to find the perfect gift for the baby and he'd actually been very little help. It had taken something Max had mentioned when she was telling him the plan for the baby shower to kick her brain into gear on the perfect gift.

She handed to box to Rachel avoiding her curious gaze and held her breath as the small brunette opened the box and gasped softly. Rachel removed the contents and then with quiet urging from Shelby opened the star shaped locket to show four pictures. The first was a picture of Rachel smiling brightly. The next two were of Rachel and Dawn together, one from their wedding and the other taken with a younger Max. The last was a picture of a winking Dawn.

She'd gotten a little help from the Berry men for the photos and when tears started falling from Rachel's eyes she'd thought she'd down something wrong. She was about to open her mouth and apologize when Rachel looked up at her smiling.

"Thank you Quinn it's perfect." She rose shakily, waddled the short distance to the blonde and hugged her tightly pressing her stomach against her snugly.

"I'm glad you like it." She murmured.

"I love it." She kissed Quinn on the cheek and stepped away closing the locket in her palm.

"Okay, no more crying it's time for shower games….like Pin the Sperm on the Egg." Santana rubbed her hands together as everyone else groaned.

"Wait!" Max made his way to where his mom was standing. "I have two gifts." He pulled his backpack from his back and unzipped it. He pulled out the shopping bag and handed it to his Mom suddenly nervous about his gift.

"What have we got here?" She smiled down at him opening the bag and laughing when she found the onesie he's bought; it was white on the front in yellow letters it read: I learned all the good stuff from my big bro.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do, Honey. You're going to be the best big brother ever." He grinned fully showing off a smile that was just like her own.

"Annnnnnnnnnnd…" He turned and walked into the adjoining room where his Grandfathers kept his Mom's old piano. He sat down on the bench and turned to his Mom with a smile.

When he began to play, a song Quinn didn't recognize she could see Rachel shaking in front of her. It was beautiful and he played wonderfully, but she was sure that it was more than her son's melody that was affecting the smaller woman so much. She reached out a hand and held onto Rachel's tightly trying to be an anchor for her friend.

"He's playing…"The brunette whispered wiping her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding onto Quinn.

"Yeah, for you and The Bump," Quinn chuckled trying to lighten the mood a bit, "He wants you both to know it's going to be alright."

"Yeah, as soon as you all stop calling my baby The Bump, then I believe it will." Rachel squeezed her hand, but didn't let go for the entirety of Max's playing.

* * *

><p>So? Likey? No Likey?<p>

So, for those who still don't get it, there will be Faberry (Or is it Marrett now? hehe) anyways it will happen, just a slow road to there. I won't change the category until it gets to that point though. I'm trying to make it semi-believable and if we're all honest it's not common for someone to move on from the love of their life after his/her death in like a few months time (at least not in my experience). So, stick with me I promise not to lead you astray or hanging.

Ink


	28. Supernatural Coincidence?

I'm getting sick on top of trying to pack my gear for this move so I'm only halfway alive...lol. Anyways, stick with me, I'm promising right now that there will be no author's notes apologizing for this or any of my stories going on hold...I hate that and I'm not doing it to you, but chaps might be shorter than usual sometimes.

Also, this chap is going to have a little supernatural kind hints...sorry if you don't like that, but it was planned and it will not reappear in this story but once more way way near the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was four o'clock in the morning two weeks after the baby shower when Rachel was woken not by reoccurring nightmares, but by a moist bed followed directly by sharp pains in her abdomen. <em>Shit.<em> Her mind raced as she tried to remember to breathe. She crawled from the bed being careful to cradle her stomach and tried to stand without clutching onto the wall for support. _Shit._ She grimaced as another shock of pain ripped through her. _Call Quinn, Rachel, call Quinn now… _She reached for her cell phone and pressed the 4 to speed dial Quinn.

"R-ache-l?" The blonde woman groaned into her ear.

"Quinn, the baby…." She moaned biting her lip to hold back the pain.

"What's wrong with the baby, Rachel? I'm on my way, okay…stay on the line okay, I'm going to call an ambulance from my house phone and then I'm going to come there, okay? Stay with me." Quinn's voice was suddenly more coherent and Rachel could hear the other woman moving around her place.

* * *

><p><em>Wake up, little man, your Mom needs you, the baby needs you...<em> Max woke with a start imagining that he heard his Mommy's voice. He jumped out of bed and padded down the hall to his Mom's room only to find her leaning on the wall holding onto her stomach. She was on the phone and he could hear her say Quinn's name. He felt partially relieved, Quinn would know what to do. His granddads had gone out of town for the weekend and Shelby and Beth had gone to Caramel for a reunion weekend, so it was just her and him in the house.

"Mom?" He whispered coming closer to her.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry I woke you…"

"Mom, is everything alright?" He touched her stomach and felt the baby kicking. "Is the baby okay?"

"Mmmm," She frowned, "yes baby, it's alright, don't worry, Quinn's coming okay? Go downstairs and let Quinn in or if an ambulance comes let the paramedics in okay? Only Quinn or the paramedics." She tried to smile at him, but it came out more as a sort of half grimace. He nodded his head with a quick rub of her stomach and galloped down the stairs to wait for either Quinn or the paramedics to arrive.

* * *

><p>Quinn stopped trying to wake her son and picked the boy up slinging his skinny frame over her shoulder. She'd just gotten off the phone with 911, but there'd been an accident on the highway to Cleveland and most of their paramedics where either there or on there way there. She'd been told to keep Rachel on the phone till she got to the house and then to call back when she got there. Sometimes she hated living in such a small town where all resources could be sufficiently tied up with any small disaster. She huffed slipping on her bedroom shoes and hurrying from the house. She locked the door and hurried to her car. She strapped her son into the backseat and got behind the wheel.<p>

_Hurry up, Quinn, my family needs you…_ She shook her head and revved the engine pulling out of her car port. She pressed down on her gas and sped off towards the Berry house.

* * *

><p>Quinn called Puck on the way to the Berry House and he was pulling up to the curb as she swerved into the driveway. She couldn't shake the feeling that had been with her since she woke, if she was forced to describe it she would have said it was like insistent warmth that kept driving her forward.<p>

"I called Dr. Lopez and by complete miracle he was off tonight and he's on his way." Puck grabbed Dean from where he was still sleeping in the backseat and followed her to the front door which popped open to a frantic Maxwell wringing his hands like an old man.

"Max? Where's Rachel? Where's your Mom?" Quinn fired off questions as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Upstairs. I hear Mommy and she said to help Mom. You have to help Mom, Quinn, please." He cried out.

"I will, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to Rachel, okay? Puck, you and Max wait for Doctor Lopez and as soon as he get her send him up, I'm going to take care of Rachel…"

"I can help…" The Jewish man started taking a step to follow her.

"Puckerman. You take care of Max okay, he's scared and he needs his Uncle Noah. I'll take care of Rachel…I'm counting on you." She replied sternly and continued up to Rachel's room when the man nodded curtly in agreement.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath as she walked in to find Rachel seated on the edge of the bed breaths coming out in huffs. Sweat had plastered her dark brown hair to her forehead and her eyes had a slightly glassy look to them.

"Rach, you should be laying down." She stepped forward and eased the smaller woman to her back.

"Qu-Quinn? Where are the paramedics?"

"Okay, don't panic Rachel…"

"Why do people say don't panic, thus making it inevitable that their audience is going to panic…?" Rachel huffed and Quinn couldn't help, but smile, such a Rachel thing to ask.

"Okay…well, the paramedics are all tied up on an accident on the highway…"

"I hope everyone's alright."

"Seriously? You're worried about strangers in the middle of your labor?"

"It's never a bad time to be thinking of other people's welfare. Child birth is nothing compared to the trauma suffered by the force of a collision."

"Of course, Rachel, but back to you and The Bump. Dr. Lopez is on the way and Puck is downstairs with Max and Dean so don't worry. I'm going to make sure you're okay." Quinn pulled a chair up to the bedside and gently took the brunette's hand.

* * *

><p>Doctor Javier Lopez had never rated himself as overtly metaphysical leaning man. He didn't know what was true and what was hoax. He didn't know if he believed in ghosts or an afterlife, but he knew he trusted his own experience. So, when Noah Puckerman had called him-interrupting his viewing of the fight, might he add- and told him that the voice of Rachel's deceased wife had told him that she needed him immediately he had the sneaking suspicions that the man had been drunk. In fact he'd told the man to go sober up. He'd almost hung up when he'd heard an unrecognizable voice very distinctly telling him to get out of his lazy-e-boy and listen to what Noah was saying.<p>

First he'd been scared. Then he sniffed his glass of coke to insure that his wife hadn't slipped some brandy in as she often did when he was relaxing, but his glass hadn't held any traces of alcohol whatsoever. So, he'd easily caved and told both the younger man and whoever had spurred him into action that he was on his way.

When he finally made his way to Rachel's room he found Quinn beside her working on her breathing. Judging by the slight wince on the blondes face the contractions were fairly frequent and Rachel was sharing her pain. He stepped into the en suite and ran the tub with warm water in preparation; then stepped back out to speak to the pair.

"So looks like this baby isn't waiting any longer, ladies." He smiled setting all the spare towels he could carry from the hall closet on the edge of the bed.

"It's…it's too early…" Rachel frowned and he patted her knee gently.

"It's all under control Rachel, because this child is definitely some kind of Berry not going to wait for the world, ready or not, here comes baby. I promise that I'm prepared as much as possible and I'm going to treat this baby like I do every baby I've delivered, like it's me delivering my little Ana all over again." He smiled gently and repositioned her legs so that he could get between them.

* * *

><p>So?<p>

I hope you all are as excited for this Baby as I am. : )

Ink


	29. Borealis

I heard you guys loud and clear...ya'll were not happy where I left off at all. So, back pretty quick like with the rest of the birth...don't get mad that I didn't go in depth with birthing, cuz well I'm childless...but I did research having pre-term home deliveries. : )

I own all errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn bit sharply on her bottom lip as Rachel's nails dug into her wrist. She wanted to shake the other woman's hand off, but she stopped herself understanding that the brunette needed to refocus the pain she was enduring. Dr. Lopez had said he saw the baby's head so she knew they only had a few more minutes of pushing. Rachel's shallow huffing echoed around the room and she dabbed one of the moist towels on Rachel's forehead.<p>

"Okay, Rachel just one more big push...you're doing great!" Dr. Lopez beamed and she watched as Rachel's face scrunched in effort and then it slackened. The next few moments went quickly, Dr. Lopez cut and clipped the umbilical cord as a startled cry introduced the newest Barrett to the world.

"Rachel, you did it a beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Lopez exclaimed holding honey-complected screaming baby up so they both could see. She was wrapped in one of Hiram Berry's favorite kitchen towels, fists swinging tight circles as she showed the three adults how truly unhappy she was being forced from her comfy sac.

"Quinn, I need you to get this little one her first bath while I make sure Rachel's vitals are on the up and up, okay?" Quinn nodded mutely as Rachel's grip finally slackened and Dr. Lopez sat the tiny baby in her arms. "Please be quick, Quinn we need to get this little preemie bundled tightly and see if she'll feed."

"O-ok..." She walked briskly to the bathroom and gently wiped the still whimpering girl clean and hurried back in record time.

When she returned to the bedroom she found Dr. Lopez removing the ruined cover from under Rachel and placing it in a garbage bag. He then grabbed another blanket from a nearby chair and draped it over the dazed looking diva. All signs that there'd just been a birth had been virtually removed and he turned smiling at her.

"Don't worry Quinn, Mom's great and little Rachel though early has a nice set of lungs if all that screaming was any indication."

He took the child back and wrapped her in the awaiting set of towels. He turned bouncing the child gently and laid her against Rachel's chest. "We have to see if she can drink...if not we might have to do a kangaroo...tape her to your breast, don't worry though, babies can sense your moods. I'm going to bundle you both together okay, it's imperative that you both stay warm."

Rachel nodded gently and urged the small baby to drink. At first the little girl was resistant and Rachel was afraid and worried that that whole kangaroo thing was in their future, but slowly her daughter came around and began to suckle gently.

"Good, good. Okay, I'm going to inform the boys that everything is fine and see if I can get the hospital. Don't strain yourself trying to stay awake, your both tired...Quinn, your in charge." He gave the blonde a short salute and left the two women alone.

"She gorgeous, Rachel." Quinn beamed retaking her seat next to the bed.

"I never had a doubt." Rachel smiled fingers lightly touching the full head of curly dark brown hair.

"Did you decide on a name?" The blonde asked lightly touching the baby's chubby cheek.

"Aurora. Aurora Gypsy Rose Barrett." The small brunette smiled tiredly.

"That's a mouthful."

"Well, Aurora means Dawn and Gypsy was actually one of Dawn's favorite musicals with Mama Rose as her definite favorite female character. Besides she was played by both the legendary Patti Lupone as well as my personal idol, Barbra Streisand." Quinn was surprised that the diva was able to get all of that out, she looked so tired.

"Sleep Rachel, Dawn would definitely be so proud of you, I know I am." She gently kissed the side of Rachel's head feeling a light fluttering in her stomach.

"Thank you, Quinn..." Rachel yawned.

"Anything for you, Rach." She smiled and she knew deep down she sincerely meant it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Quinn was awoken by two things: the searing pain from her neck and the creaking of the door as it opened. She thought maybe it was Dr. Lopez coming back to check on them again. He'd already been up once asking for the name so he could announce it to Puck and Maxwell who were anxiously waiting downstairs, as well as, anyone who called. She turned slightly towards the door to find Maxwell shushing Dean as they tried to sneak.<p>

"Boys?" She yawned peeking quickly at the bed where Rachel and Aurora were still sleeping.

"Morning Mom." "Morning Quinn" They both looked at her sheepishly and she could tell they were trying to look pass her to the bed.

"I see that you to were determined to get in here." She smiled beckoning them to come closer but also motioning for them to keep quiet.

"Rachel and the baby are okay, guys, see?" She smiled slightly unwrapping the pair and showing the two curious boys a sleeping Rachel with the bundled baby tucked against her chest.

Maxwell grinned and nudged Dean. "That's my sister, Aurora." He said proudly.

"C-can she be my sister too?" Dean asked.

Maxwell scrunched his face and Quinn was afraid that the older boy was going to shoot him down harshly when he shrugged. "I guess, since you're like my play play little brother she can be like your play little sister."

Dean grinned widely and hugged the taller boy who allowed the embrace for a second before squirming out of the blonde's hold.

"She's so tiny." Maxwell leaned in closer.

"Yeah, she was so excited about meeting her big brother that she came early." Rachel's muffled out and three pairs of eyes peering up into her tan face.

"Mommy? You're alright?" She nodded and Maxwell let loose a sigh of relief.

"Hey Deanie Bear." Rachel smiled and the boy blushed slightly.

"Mommy, cuz it's Aurora's birthday it means there's no school, right?" Dean looked from the baby to Rachel and then back to Quinn.

"You're telling me you want to miss the first day of school because of the baby?" Quinn chuckled although it was kind of a given that no one was going anywhere today except maybe a hospital.

"Y-yes." Dean yawned covering his mouth.

"Did either of you sleep last night?" Rachel chastised gently and both boys shook their heads slowly.

"Come on, climb up here...you too Quinn that chair has got to be uncomfortable there's enough room for all of us." Rachel patted the bed and the two boys scrambled to climb on the bed from the other side being careful not to jostle her.

Quinn stood awkwardly unsure of why she was hesitant to join them in the bed. "I can just go...uh..."

"Stop being irrational Quinn, it's fine, there's enough room...and I want you to stay." Rachel smiled shyly and Quinn found that she couldn't resist. She walked to the otherside of the bed and lay down, the two boys squirming to get comfortable between them.

The boys stopped moving and easily drifted off sprawled across each other. Quinn lay on her back and even across the bed felt Rachel shift. She glanced from the white ceiling to Rachel's face and smiled when she found brown eyes looking back at her.

"Thank you again, Quinn." She watched Rachel's small hand reach above the boys heads and she brought her own to grasp it lightly.

"You don't have to thank me, Rach." Quinn squeezed the fingers.

"You're the best, Quinn, my," She yawned loudly, "best friend."

"Go to sleep, Rach." Quinn whispered smiling though she couldn't explain the feeling of disappointment settling in her chest.

* * *

><p>So? How do we like the name?<p>

The baby's here, yippee!

Ink


	30. Minor Revelations

Moving along...so, I must have the worst immune system ever...but all is well...

I don't own Glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled softly as she watched Maxwell, Leia, and Dean walk down the hallway together. She wanted to take a picture of the new little Trinity, but she'd promised not to embarrass them. She leaned against the doorframe to her office and watched as they separated at the end of the hall. She frowned slightly. She wished that the three could continue to grow up together, but soon they'd go their separate ways. Rachel was healing nicely, but physically and mentally; she smiled and laughed more and her agent had begun to send her scripts. Aurora was healthy and since her birth a few weeks back had gained weight. The little girl had captured everyone's hearts and Quinn couldn't help but think that she, A.J. and Artie and Tina's twins: Trevor and Guy could all be friends as well, it would be perfect.<p>

She wasn't oblivious enough to believe that the kids were the only reason she wanted Rachel to stay. She knew her feelings for the diva had slowly started to change from purely friendly platonic to something else. She hadn't spoken to anyone about the feelings she was developing for the brunette. What could she say? _ Hey, I know Rachel just lost her wife, but I think I want her to try again with me? _She was sure that would go over stunningly with their friends. She knew that it was ludicrous, but she couldn't help but think that given the chance they could be happy together.

She let out a deep sigh and ran lithe fingers through her blonde tresses. She couldn't keep thinking this way, it didn't accomplish a thing. Besides, Mr. Hurston left her in charge of figuring out what to do with Anthony Adams when he came back to school next Friday. She didn't have a clue what to do with the bully, because if he was anything like his father he hadn't calmed down just because of the Summer.

"Quinn Marr, Guidance Counselor, who may I help you?" She spoke into the ringing phone glad that she could put off her thoughts for another time.

"Quinnnnnn, come play hooky with Aurora and me." She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at Rachel's voice.

"Oh my God, is Rachel Barrett actually advising me to skip a school day? What is the world coming to?" She mocked.

"It's not me, Rory misses you."

"Already it's the baby's fault? It's quite early in her life for you to be blaming things on her."

"I'm not. Tell Quinnie that you missed her, Rory." She was sure she heard the baby in question yawn and burp.

"Yes, she sounds like she couldn't possible miss me more." Quinn chuckled leaning back in her chair.

"I guess you caught me. I'm so bored."

"And I'm your cure for boredom? What about Britts or Tina, isn't there like a newborn playdate/mommy's circle thing today?"

"Yes…" Rachel replied sounding slightly dejected.

"Does Rachie not want to play with the other Mommies?"

"If you're going to act like that then I don't think I miss you quite as much as I was before."

"Petulance isn't really becoming, Rach."

"I think childbirth has made me a brat."

"I think you were already pretty bratty."

"Just for that we're no longer talking to you, Quinn Marr." She imagined that Rachel's arms were crossed and she was pouting.

"So, you're just going to distract me from work by sitting silently on the phone?"

"No, we're hanging up. Have a great day, Quinn."

"You too, Rach." She smiled shaking her head at the diva's shenanigans. She hung up the phone giggling lightly, feeling well younger than thirty-three.

"Ms. Marr," Mr. Hurston rapped quickly on the doorframe, "I wanted to have a word with you about the Adams boy."

"Yes, sir?" She arched a thin eyebrow at him.

"I just got a call from Mr. Adams and he's talking about the unfairness of the school allowing you to dole out punishment."

"Did he use to word dole? Nevermind, I'm definitely okay with it being your or anyone else's decision, sir." She shrugged, one less thing for her to have to worry about.

"I want your son and the Barrett boy to feel safe in our school."

"I suppose that means they probably shouldn't share any classes with Anthony and since the boys have second lunch, Anthony should have first or third lunch. And everyone should be advised of the situation and should another incident occur we'll take it from there."

"Okay, yes, yes, I'll get Assistant Principal McCaw on those suggestions right away." The balding man rubbed his glasses in his vest and then left her office.

* * *

><p>Brittany cradled A.J. closer to her chest as she shuffled into the Berry house followed by Tina pushing a double stroller containing Guy and Trevor. The boys had been born a few weeks prior to Aurora, but were basically developing along the same line as Rachel's daughter. They were all preemies, but where Aurora had only minor complications both the boys had had respiratory issues including infantile asthma.<p>

"Hey, Brittany, Tina." Rachel welcomed the women into the house.

"Heya Rachie." Brittany grinned followed by a slight wave from Tina.

"How are the boys today?" Rachel peered into the stroller at the tiny boys.

"Napping finally," Tina sighed, "They were up in rounds all night it was truly ridiculous. I blame Artie entirely."

"How?" Rachel scratched the back of her neck quizzically.

"I don't know yet, but it seems the more things I can blame on him the better."

"Oh, that'ds not right, Tina." Rachel tsked smiling brightly to which the Asian woman replied with a slight uplift of her shoulders.

"Well, Duke Tubbington IV has become very moody since A.J.'s been home I think he's jealous, but he won't listen to reason, he's such a stubborn cat."

"Um...I'm sure Duke Tubbington will come to terms with A.J.'s invasion into his life soon, haven't all of the Tubbington's been somewhat moody?"

"Moody, judgey, all the bad _ies _I know it's the family history of chain-smoking but they just won't quit."

"Maybe we can invest in nicotine patches." Rachel shrugged out of real ideas.

"We would but he scratches them off and that leaves him all patchy with bald spots, surely unbecoming for a Duke."

"Brittany, I swear after Quinn you've got to be Rory's favorite person." She looked down at her daughter who's wide light brown eyes hadn't moved from the blonde the entire time she'd been talking.

"Second place is awesome, especially if it's after Q." Brittany smiled rocking a suddenly fussy A.J.

"Your agent is really adamant about you getting back to work, huh?" Tina asked rifling through the stacks of fastened scripts piled beside the couch.

"Well, yes it's of the upmost importance that I select the right role in order to mark my return."

"Why do you have to return?" Brittany asked rocking her daughter.

"What else am I suppose to do? After Dawn and Maxwell, Broadway was my life."

"You could stay here. We could start our own thing...Lima could definitely use more arts." Tina replied quietly.

"So, I could basically stay with my father's indefinitely," Rachel shook her head, "I thought the purpose was to get me back on my feet and out of everybody's hair."

"You're not in our hair, Rachie, we just don't want you to go. " Brittany spoke punctuated by a loud whimper from Aurora.

"See even Rory doesn't want to leave. How are A.J. and Rory going to be BFFs if you're all the way in New York?"

"Oh, don't be like that Brittany, there's holidays and Summer vacation."

"Summer Best Friends? I don't like it." Brittany frowned, "Besides, what about, Q?"

"Quinn?" Rachel's brow scrunched in mild confusion.

"She cares about you, alot..." Brittany trailed off with a not so gentle nudge from Tina.

"Well, of course I care about Quinn a great deal as well, she's been my rock..." Rachel frowned at her friends' silent interaction.

"Yeah...yeah...Rock...just don't limit your options, Rae..." Tina replied cryptically but before Rachel could respond both boys awoke with a wail setting all the babies into a crying fit.

* * *

><p>Filler it was, but it still moves our story along and pushes for FaBerry... : )<p>

Ink


	31. It's in Her Kiss

So...here we are again...sorry for my tardiness...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn sprinkled salt on the organic popcorn that she'd just finished making for Rachel and herself. The brunette had left Aurora with her doting fathers for a few hours, she and son had just arrived for their semi-weekly movie night, the boys had already run off to watch a movie in Dean's room and Rachel was waiting in the living room perusing and probably critiquing her choices in movie.<p>

"Last Action Hero? Really Quinn, your taste in movies is deplorable!" Rachel called out and she shook her head slightly.

"I put that out purely to get a rise out of you, Rachel." She imitated Arnold's voice, "I actually borrowed it from Puckerman for the boys"

Rachel was giggling as she entered the living room and sat the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch. "Sure, blame it on Noah, who isn't here to defend himself."

"Hey, do I look like the type of woman who enjoys anything about Arnold?" Quinn arched a thin brow laughing as she sat down next to the brunette.

Rachel peered at her closely pretending to rub her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know….hmmm"

Quinn prodded her in the rib and chuckled. "Ha-ha, these are the real movies," She reached under the side table and pulled out a stack of rom-coms including the newest Dianna Agron movie that Santana had recommended.

"Oh, is this any good?" Rachel asked flipping the case over and reading the blurb.

"I don't know, Santana gave it to me, Brittany and her seem to like it though." Quinn leaned closer to the woman trying to read the blurb over her shoulder.

"Let's see: _Denise (Agron) and her brother Paul have a best friend type relationship that is until Paul meets Liyla (played by Lea Michele in the couples' first movie together in years) who he's instantly attracted to, but so is Denise. Watch the two siblings crazy antics as they both try to get the girl while putting a strain on their own relationship." _Rachel read aloud smirking, "So, I really hope this isn't going to have a like one steamy same-sex scene and then she ends up with the brother."

Quinn laughed and grabbed the disc from Rachel. "Well, let's hope for the best." She put the DVD in and pressed play retaking her seat next to the diva.

An hour and a half into the movie, Rachel was leaning closely into Quinn. The movie was actually turning out to be pretty good. It didn't seem thus far that the brother was going to get the girl especially after he made eyes with a pretty redhead waitress at a small breakfast dive the night after he and Denise had gotten into a huge fight.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" The brunette yawned and snuggled moreso into Quinn's side.

"Was it like that for you an Dawn? Was it like when Denise first saw Liyla?" Quinn asked quietly. She felt Rachel stiffen slightly and she was sure that she might have crossed a line with her questioning. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was stopped by Rachel's voice.

"Yeah, yeah it was. I was so attracted to her and not just physically, she just had such a presence." Rachel moved away slightly and Quinn frowned.

"I'm going to—to make some more popcorn, pause it…" The smaller woman mumbled rising from the couch and making her way into the kitchen.

Quinn paused the movie then glanced at her hands in her lap. She shouldn't have brought up Dawn, she knew that, but the words were out her mouth before she could stop them. She ran her hands through her hair and got up following Rachel into her kitchen.

She found the diva standing by the sink, shoulders slumped. Her face was creased in a frown and she looked on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, Rae," Quinn closed the distance between them and wrapped the diva in her arms, "I let my curiosity get the better of me…"

"You don't have to apologize, Quinn…I just needed a moment to recollect myself…they're happy memories." She felt the smaller brunette turn in her arms and press her face into her shoulder. Quinn felt her heart thud in her chest. She had hugged Rachel before, but the intimacy of the moment paired with her self-awareness of her growing attraction towards the diva had her head swimming. She brushed a thumb down Rachel's cheek gently and was met with darkened doe eyes peering up at her. There was confusion lurking in Rachel's eyes, but also something else. It was the something else that spurred Quinn forward causing her to press her lips against her smaller friend.

* * *

><p>Max yawned loudly and twisted himself out of the covers of Dean's bed. They'd been watching some old movie with someone big guy with a funny accent and he'd fallen asleep tangled in the blanket at the end of Dean's bed. He laughed at Dean snoring at the head of the bed and stretched. He was thirsty. He padded quietly out the room and down the hallway to the kitchen noticing from the hallway that the light was on. Maybe his Mom and Quinn were up drinking hot cocoa and talking they did that a lot.<p>

When he walked quietly into the kitchen he was shocked to find his Mom and Quinn kissing. He frowned sharply and raced to place himself between them.

"Get away from my Mom!" He pushed Quinn in the stomach causing her to stumble backwards.

"Maxwell!"

"No, you're not my Mommy!" He yelled at Quinn. "I want to go home, Mom!"

"Maxwell…we…uh…" His Mom stammered trying to hug him, but he slipped out and glared at the blonde woman that he thought was his friend. He felt so betrayed. She was supposed to make his Mom happy by being her friend NOT kiss her like his Mommy had.

"I want to go home right, now Mom, right now!" He cried tears falling from his eyes.

"Okay, honey, okay…" She whispered and he finally allowed his Mom to gather him in her arms. "…Quinn…I….we've got to go."

He turned slightly to glare at the blonde. Angry and confused by what he saw all he knew was that they needed to go. Quinn…Ms. Marr was not his Mommy and she shouldn't be trying to replace her.

* * *

><p>So? What do we think? I know it's kind of short, but trust me it's the turn in the story a lot of ya'll have been waiting for. The next chap(s) might get deeply angsty...stick with me.<p>

Ink


	32. Indistinct BattleLines

So...some people aren't going to be happy about this...remember the trust in our relationship...remember!

I don't own glee, if there are mistakes I do own those...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn slammed the phone down exasperated. She hadn't spoken to Rachel in a week and a half. Every time she called she got sent straight to voicemail and whenever she went to the Berry's house she one of the woman's fathers gave her a sad look and a shrug and said she couldn't come to the door. <em>What the hell! Didn't she even get a chance to explain? Weren't they adults? Why couldn't they sit down and talk like adults? <em>She frowned and tried to concentrate on the file on her desk to no avail. She understood that maybe she'd moved too fast, but Rachel couldn't say she hadn't felt anything. She'd felt something and if something was there wasn't it worth exploring? Everything she'd been told about Dawn made her believe that she wanted Rachel to be happy; that she wanted her to move on. She was sure if Rachel gave her half a chance she could do that…they could be happy.

"M-M-mom-my?" She looked up to find Dean leaning against the doorframe clutching an icepack over his right eye.

"Baby? What happened?" She leapt from her desk and raced to her son's side checking him over for any other marks.

"Baby I need you to tell me what happened?" She asked again as his hazel eyes started to fill with tears.

"M-m-m-Ma-a-x…"

* * *

><p><em>Max threw himself down on his stool in the back of the small science lab. He wasn't in the mood for any of this. He hated this school. He hated this city. He hated Ms. Marr and his Mom. He punched the tabletop with a closed fist.<em>

"_Maxwell Barrett, I don't know what you're problem is this morning , but I suggest you solve it or go see Ms. Marr." The teacher sighed._

"_Fuck Ms. Marr!" He jerked his back pack on and stormed from the classroom knocking over his stool in the process. _

_He ran from the teacher shouting his name. He knew what he'd done was wrong, but he didn't care. He'd never been this angry in his life, not even when his Mommy had died. He rushed through the doors of the boys' bathroom. Slinging his backpack against the opposite wall he dashed into the nearest stall and proceeded to dry heave. _

"_Max?" He heard Dean's small voice call his name. He ignored the other boy not wanting to talk to him or anyone. _

"_I kn-know you're in here, are you ok? If not we can g-go to the nurse or we can go see my mom—" Maxwell pushed himself off the cold tile floor barreled out the stall at the mention of Ms. Marr. _

"_I don't need help from your stupid mom!" He screeched._

"_D-don.t call my mom stupid! S-she's always nice to you." Dean stumbled backwards._

"_Whatever, just stay away from me."_

"_I th-thought we were friends…?" Dean's bottom lip quivered._

"_Well…well, you thought wrong. Why would I want to be friends with you?" Maxwell snarled._

"_B-b-but we're going to b-b-be brothers…?" Dean cried remembering the daydream he'd had about their big happy family. _

"_No we're not. You're Mom's not my Mommy!" Maxwell balled his fists and his body shook. _

"_B-b-b-but she could b-be. Two Mommies are b-b-better than one and you only have one—" Dean never got to finish his sentence as Maxwell drew back and punched the smaller boy in the face.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why doesn't Max like us anymore?" Dean sniffled after telling his Mom how he and Max had argued and then the boy had hit him and run off faster than he could follow.<p>

"Oh, Honey, it's not that Max doesn't like us, he's just angry. I bet he's really sorry for what he said and for hitting you." She gathered her son in her arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

She reached for her office phone and dialed Mr. Hurston's line. Informing him that there was a family emergency she put in for the rest of the day off for herself and excused Dean from school. He did let her know that Maxwell had been reported truant, but there'd been no response at the Berry house when he'd called. She frowned again worried that the little boy was roaming the town unsupervised and angry.

"Come on, baby, let's go see if we can find Max and talk to Rachel about all this, hmm?" She smiled lightly ruffling his curly blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Rachel's head popped up at the sound of the door slamming open. It was too early for anybody to be coming home, so she was especially surprised when Maxwell came storming into the den, his face red and tear-streaked.<p>

"Baby? What happened? How did you get here? Shouldn't you be in school?" She fired out questions at her son as she rose to meet him.

"I want to go home!" He growled dropping his bag on the floor.

"You're already here…"

"No. I want to go home. I want You, Me, and Rory to go back to New York. I want to go back to our home not Granddads…us! Ours! I don't like it here the people are stupid and I hate them all!" He raged, his chest heaving violently.

"Maxwell Grant Barrett. You will calm down this instance and you will use your inside voice like the boy I know we raised."

"I just want to go home Mom…" He cried his voice almost a whispered.

"I know you do, baby, but you need to tell me what happened right now…" She frowned kneeling in front of her son and gently touching his face.

"Maybe we can help with that…" She looked up from Maxwell's brown eyes to find Quinn and Dean walking into her fathers' house.

"Q-Quinn…" She stuttered her heart rapidly beating at the blonde's entrance. It took her a moment to look down and notice the icepack held against the smaller blonde's eye.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked looking from Dean to Maxwell and then resting her eyes on Quinn's hazel ones.

"Maxwell and Dean had an altercation." Maxwell hung his head and sniffled softly.

"Baby, you can't hit people because you're upset, especially not your friends…"

"They're not my friends…" Maxwell whispered.

"Yes they are. Dean looks up to you Max, you're older than him and you're suppose to protect those younger than you not beat up on them."

"I don't care." Maxwell crossed his arms. "She's not my Mommy and he's not my brother."

"No one said they were, Honey." Rachel tore her eyes away from Quinn's and ran fingers down the back of her son's head.

"You guys were kissing like you and Mommy use to and he was saying that we were going to be brothers and I just want to go home! She's not Mommy!" He moaned throwing himself into her arms almost causing her to fall backwards.

"Maxwell…" She started at a lost for words.

"Um…I..uh…." Quinn weaved her fingers through her blonde tresses awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. "Dean and I are gonna go…"

"No, Quinn…Maxwell needs to apologize…." Rachel stood her son still clutching to her.

"He will when he's ready and we'll..uh…we'll talk later…" Quinn sighed and pulled Dean from the house knowing it wasn't right to pile her feelings on top of what was already a tension-filled moment.

* * *

><p>Quinn hadn't expected to speak to Rachel again for weeks so imagine her surprise when she walked out of the school three days later and found Rachel leaning against her car. Maxwell hadn't been in school for the last few days and Dean had gone home with Leia and Santana. She wondered if Rachel had talked to Brittany and found out that she would be alone today. She wondered what the brunette had to say to her, why it was alright for them to speak on her terms when she'd been more than reluctant to do so when Quinn had tried and tried. The thought made her mildly upset, but she managed to reign in her emotions and school her face before she reached her vehicle and the awaiting diva.<p>

"Rachel…?" She queried raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn…I'm sorry I've been avoiding you it wasn't the adult thing to do and it was certainly in poor form, we're friends and we should have been able to talk about what happened instead of me throwing up all sorts of walls. I care about you so much Quinn and that's why I couldn't just leave with out saying anything…"

"Leave?" Quinn turned to completely face the smaller woman shock etched across her face.

"Yes," The diva gulped, "we're going back to New York. Maxwell's so angry and I think it would just be better if he were in a more familiar setting…"

"Bullshit." Quinn grunted closing her eyes.

"What? Quinn I assure you…"

"It's bullshit Rachel. Yes, Max is angry he's upset he doesn't understand, but running isn't going to help him understand."

"Understand what?" Rachel asked chewing on her lower lip.

"Understand that you care about me….as more than a friend. I know you felt something when we kissed Rachel because I felt it too and sure it's scary, but don't do this Rachel, please."

The pair stood in silence for a few moments; Quinn's head hung and her eyes closed. She prayed that Rachel wouldn't go through with what she was saying. They could make this work if only the other woman could give them a chance.

"I have to go Quinn, I'm sorry…" She felt Rachel lightly kiss her on the side of her cheek and then she sensed the brunette moving swiftly away from her. When she finally opened her hazel eyes the woman was gone and Quinn was left with an overbearing sense of loss.

* * *

><p>So? I know...I know...<p>

If I had been breaking this story up into two stories this is where the first probably would have ended...

Onwards and upwards...

Ink


	33. Distance

Sorry if this took longer than ya'll wanted, but the good news is I'm finally all moved in, not unpacked...but everything it in. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>More than 2 Months Later<p>

Rachel cooed quietly while bounce-walking a fully awake Aurora strapped to her chest. Her daughter gazed up at her with wide honey colored eyes and gurgled playfully. Rachel dabbed at the line of drool on the side of the baby's mouth and glanced at the closed door that led to Dr. Clark's office. She'd been bringing Maxwell to the child grief counselor's office since they'd returned to the city and she honestly could tell a real change in her son's attitude. If anything the boy seemed more depressed and to lash out at her more often. The only person he seemed to be consistently kind to was her baby sister. She was at her wits end.

Piled on top of her worry for her child was the added ache of missing Lima. Of missing her fathers and friends and if she was honest with herself, of missing Quinn. She knew that leaving as she had wasn't her most shining moment, but it hadn't even been a year since Dawn's death and she shouldn't have been having those types of feeling towards anyone so soon, if ever again. It made her feel as if she were cheating on Dawn. That she had cheapened the feelings that she and her late wife had shared by being attracted to Quinn. She needed the distance to stop feeling whatever she was and remember that she'd already had her chance and it was over now, so she needed to be happy that she had two healthy kids and if she worked hard she'd just be happy if they were both happy.

"Mrs. Barrett?" She looked up to find Dr. Clark with a hand braced on Maxwell's shoulder. In the time that her son had been seeing the counselor he'd bonded with the woman so even if he wasn't particularly fond of her nowadays at least he did have an adult to confide in.

"Yes?" She smiled uneasily.

"Today's session went well and I think next week it would benefit everyone if you sat in with us." The dark-skinned doctor replied smiling genuinely.

"If you think it will help…." Rachel took s tentative step forward then looked at her son, "Are you ready to go, Maxwell?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. He turned to hug the counselor and then let go and walked past his mother and sister to the elevator. Rachel gazed sadly at him and sighed.

"Rachel…?" Dr. Clark spoke quietly making Rachel turn her attention back to the other woman "…don't worry; he's making really good progress."

Rachel nodded solemnly and waved goodbye to the doctor as she walked to meet her son by the elevators.

Inside the confines of the elevator Maxwell stood in the corner farthest from her frowning. She stole furtive glances at the boy and sighed again when he didn't seem interested in sharing the minutes of his session with her; he never did and she didn't want to push so she didn't ask.

Rory gurgled loudly interrupting the silence and tugged at the locket Quinn had given her that hung around her neck until the girl was old enough to wear it.

"Hey gorgeous, you like that, baby, huh? It's shiny isn't it?" She smiled down at the baby's toothless smile.

"Mom," Maxwell spoke and she looked up at him, "is it wrong to be mad at someone, but still miss them?"

She frowned not knowing if he was speaking of her, Dawn, or even Quinn. "No, Max…feeling's…feeling's are complicated, but being angry has never really helped anyone accomplish anything good…you have to find a way to stop being mad I suppose or allow all that anger to stop you from rebuilding those bridges." She spoke quietly afraid of saying the wrong thing.

He nodded and then looked away from her and the elevator sank back into silence except for gurgles and coos from the youngest Barrett.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed and swung listlessly in the swing next to Dean. It was getting colder and they were expecting the first bout of snow any week now. She missed Rachel and the kids, but she knew that the other woman needed time and space to figure out what she wanted. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe being attracted to Rachel was wrong, but it didn't stop it from feeling so right.<p>

She pumped lightly and looked over at her son, who was just as forlorn. He missed Maxwell even though the last moments with the other boy had been filled with harsh words and fists he still viewed the older boy as his best friend. He'd asked her earlier if they had left because of him and it broke her heart that he thought that he'd done something to cause this distance. In reality if it was anyone's fault it was most likely her own, she was the one that had taken the chance and kissed the brunette this setting all of this into motion. She should have just been patient and waited for Rachel to be ready.

She sighed again. What in the hell was she doing? She couldn't spend all of her time depressed, she was Quinn Fabray and she didn't do depressed. Even when she got divorced or when Felix called with more bullshit, she never got depressed. Sure, this situation was different and it hurt worse, but she couldn't mope around, well clearly she could, but she definitely shouldn't mope.

She nudged her swing into the one occupied by her son and smiled when he looked at her. "Hey buddy, wanna go get some cocoa?"

"With marshmallows?" He smiled back nudging his swing into hers.

"But, of course, baby, what's cocoa without marshmallows?"

"Uh…it's still cocoa Mom, just not as awesome." He grinned hopping out of his swing and standing in front of her.

"Yep." She stood up and took his hand leading him towards the sidewalk.

"Mommy, are you sad because you miss Aunt Rae like I miss Max?"

"I miss Max and Rory too…" She deflected as they walked through the almost bare trees.

"Yeah, I know, I miss Rory too, she's the only little sister I ever had and now she won't 'member that I'm her brother too."

"Dean, no one could possibly forget you." She smiled swinging their joined hands.

"Not even if she's a baby?" He asked biting his lower lip.

"Nope, not even if she's a baby."

"I miss Aunt Rae too," He said after a moment of silence, "are they going to come back?"

"I hope so, Baby…" She smiled tightly as they made their way out of the park.

* * *

><p>So, rest assured that Quinn will not be chasing down Rachel...the ball's essentially in her court...<p>

Thanks for all the love you guys have shown me...

Ink


	34. Why Don't You Want to Be Happy?

So this is short, but important.

Thanks for everyone who reviews and adds the story or myself. : )

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel's leg jogged nervously as she sat next to Maxwell and waited for Dr. Clark to return to the office so the session could begin. In the past week Maxwell's demeanor had begun to thaw a little, she hoped that after today his melancholia would cease completely.<p>

She tried not to linger on her own growing depression. She felt like she'd made some circular progression; she'd gone from missing Dawn terribly to coming to terms with the death of her wife, to missing Quinn. It wasn't that she didn't miss Dawn, she did, but the ache of not having Dawn had dulled to a livable pain where the ache of missing Quinn had become a deafening roar. She sighed loudly and tried to shut-off that part of her mind as Dr. Clark closed the office door and sat in the chair across from them.

"Hello Max, Rachel, how are the Barretts this afternoon? And where's little Rory?" Dr. Clark smiled.

"She's with her Grandma and Aunt Beth, they claimed that I'd been hiding her away from them since we returned."

The doctor hummed in agreement and then turned her attention to the boy. "Max, let's begin by having you tell your Mom what you told me last week and Rachel I need for you to listen to what he's saying and not interrupt, ok?" Rachel nodded then turned in her seat to face her son.

"Well, uh…I miss Mommy. I dunno," He took in a deep breath and then let it all out, "I was really upset when I saw you and Ms. Marr cuz she's not Mommy…"

"Max, I…"

"Rachel, let him speak, please." Dr. Clark stopped Rachel from interrupting.

"I was really mean to Dean and to Ms.—Quinn. I've been really really mean to you and Dr. Clark told me that maybe I was making things like worse…hurting your feeling. I don't want to make things worse, Mom…we're suppose to be a team. You miss Mommy too, right Mom?"

Rachel waited for a nod from Dr. Clark to indicate that she was allowed to speak. "Of course I do sweetheart."

"But, you were like, happy in Lima, right? I don't want you to be sad like you were before…I didn't like that. Mommy wouldn't want you to be sad…I was happy too, Mommy. I missed home, but I like Dean and Quinn and 'Tana and Leia and Unc'Puck and I miss Grandad and Grandpa." He sniffled loudly and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Come here, Maxwell…" She opened her arms and her son fell into her grasp.

"I like Quinn, Mom…I know you do and it's ok, because Mommy wants us to be happy, Me and You and Rory…"

"Maxwell…I…" She rubbed circles into his back.

"It's okay, Mommy, I'm not mad…Mommy said it wasn't right for me to be mad cuz you're lonely and sometimes Moms need someone to help and take care of them and Quinn would take care of you like Mommy did, right?"

"Dawn told you…huh?" Rachel turned to Dr. Clark who shrugged quietly.

"Mommy told me in a dream like she told me to call Quinn when Rory was coming…You believe me don't you, Mom?" He leaned back from her and looked into her eyes with complete conviction.

She nodded and kissed his forehead. She had become rather lapse in her faith this past year, but she still believed that her wife was in a better place; that souls as good as hers was didn't just fade away. Besides, to be honest she had thought she'd heard and felt Dawn the night Aurora had been born as well.

"I think that you all are moving in the right direction." Dr. Clark said gently smiling softly at the mother and son.

"Thank you, Dr. Clark…" Rachel rubbed at her own eyes hopeful that she was well on the way to getting her son back.

* * *

><p>Rachel tucked her son into the spare bed in Shelby's apartment, kissing him on the forehead and tip-toed back into the living room.<p>

"So, today's session went well?" Shelby asked as she took a seat across from her birth mother who was in the middle of feeding her daughter.

"I suppose one could say we had a breakthrough of sorts…"

"How so, Dear?" Shelby looked over at her quizzically.

"Maxwell apologized for his recent attitude and he said he missed Lima and that Dawn wants me to be happy and so does he…" She trailed off.

"Isn't that a good thing, Rachel?"

"I was already lucky to have found Dawn…I'm not going to get lucky twice…"

"And why not?" Beth sauntered into the room and slumped next to Rachel.

"Life doesn't work like that Beth."

"Why. Not? I mean this is stupid, Rae. You care about Quinn and she cares about you and that's simple." The younger blonde crossed her arms.

"I-I…" Rachel stumbled with her words.

"I can't help you here, Rach, though I hate her choice of words I have to fully agree with Beth. Dawn would want you to be happy and I saw you two at the baby shower, Quinn makes you happy." Shelby shrugged then turned back to the gurgling baby who was blowing bubbles from her pureed peaches.

"See, I'm right. Max wants you to be happy, we want you to be happy, hel—heck even Ror is gurgling for you to be happy! Why don't you want to be happy, Rae?

* * *

><p>Don't expect them to go running back to Lima...not yet guys...Rachel's still working through this all...<p>

Ink


	35. Life Without Me

So...flashback...I kinda missed writing Dawn...

Don't own a thing to do with Glee

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Baby..." Dawn's hoarse voice came from her shrouded form in the hospital bed. The woman that she loved was dwarfed by the sheets tucked in around her and the beeping and lit machinery around her.<em>

_Over the past few months the other woman had lost a great deal of weight. Her once lustrious dreadlocks had been shaven before the chemotherapy could slowly whither them away. Her skin, once a bright bronze had become sallow and thin. Rachel was almost afraid to touch her for fear of bruising her wife. _

_"Morning." Rachel forced a smile and moved further into the room. _

_"Don't be like give me a kiss...I missed you." She coughed._

_"I missed you too." Rachel came to the bedside and kissed Dawn lightly on her lips._

_"Mmmm. How's the morning sickness, love?" The darker woman asked as she took a seat next to the bed and laced their fingers together. _

_"I'm fine...I should be asking you..." Rachel mumbled._

_"Hey," The longer fingers in her own squeezed gently, "Don't say that, I worry about you still..."_

_"I'm fine..."_

_"Rachel."_

_"I am. Don't worry, you work on beating this so you can come back home."_

_"Rachel...please don't do this to yourself." Dawn's light brown eyes fluttered._

_"Why? Miracles happen...you can't give up." Tears filled chocolate colored eyes. _

_"I'm not giving up, but I'm tired Rachel...don't you understand? I can't do this anymore." The older woman groaned._

_"Please...please Dawn, love me enough to stay..."_

_"Don't say that!" The other woman interrupted gruffly. "Don't say I don't love you enough! You and Max and **MY** baby...our baby that I'll never be blessed with knowing, are my world...I would do absolutely anything for you, to be able to stay with you..."_

_"Then do it." Rachel said harshly before she could censor herself, "I'm sorry, I didn't..."_

_"It's okay, I understand that you're stressed, Love, but you have to undertsand that I can't control this...neither can you. Somethings are just like that, Bae...somethings are just beyond our control."_

_"No..." Rachel replied breathlessly tears rolling down her face. _

_"Yes love, I need you to understand that I'm not going to beat this...I can't...my time is ending..."_

_"No..." _

_"Rachel, you have to let me go. I need to know you're going to be alright without me..."_

_"But I won't be...I don't want to be...just...no."_

_"Please Rachel," Dawn's thumb turned comforting circles on her hand, "Do you really want me to have to haunt you for the rest of your life?"_

_"Yes..." Rachel whispered brokenly and Dawn chuckled darkly._

_"You know I will too and then you'll get tired of me and have me like exorcised or something." The sick woman gave her wife a lopsided smile._

_Rachel sniffled and bowed brushing Dawn's thin knuckles against her cheek. She wanted to say something to make any of this not true. Some hocus-pocus, some abracadabra magic trick, but she didn't know any. She didn't think any was possible. She felt completely beyond her depth. Powerless. She didn't like it at all. She'd felt this way since Dawn had first been diagnosed and as the cancer had progressed she'd felt more and moreso. _

_"Hey, get out of there..." Dawn's thumb pressed against her skin and she looked up into the face of the woman she loved "...don't think about it...we still have time, don't spend it thinking about after. You'll be ok after. I believe in you Rachel, you are the strongest person I know and you're going to thrive, do you hear me?" Rachel nodded solemnly. _

_"Com'ere." Dawn moved as much as she could to allow for space for Rachel on the bed._

_"No...I'll...I'll hurt you..."_

_"Pshhht," She scoffed, "get up here, I'm not going to ask again." She patted the bed lightly. _

_Rachel crawled up onto the bed and snuggled tightly into her wife's side. She breathed in the scent of her wife; sandalwood and lavender. Throughout this entire time many things about Dawn had changed: her weight, her appetite, her appearance, even her voice, but not her scent. It was something that was truly comforting to Rachel. It gave her something to teether her to her wife, something to ground her. _

_"Hold me...please..." Rachel whispered into Dawn's neck._

_"You never have to ask," A thin, but strong arm found it's way across her lower back, "Never."_

Rachel turned over in her sleep. The moon shone brightly through the ajar window. The sheer yellow curtains shift slightly. Indistinctly, Rachel felt the familiarity of warm arms tighten around her midsection. A content sigh fell pass her lips. Unconciously, her breaths deepened and a smiled graced her face as she was coccooned in lavender and sandalwood.

Maxwell tiptoed pass his Mom's bedroom and into the den where their computer was kept. He slid into the cushioned chair and folded her legs under himself. Starting up the desktop he signed on to his Mom's log-on and waited for the computer to finish starting up. Once he got to the desktop he opened the browser and then opened her email.

He turned and searched the darkness for any sign that his Mom had been roused, when he saw none he went back to the loading screen. When the blank email opened he typed in an addressee not at all surprised to find that his intended receipient was in the address book.

He took in a deep breath laboring over his wording. He typed out his message as honestly, but concisely as possible and smiled as he spell checked and sent off the finished product. 

* * *

><p>We're checking in with Quinn and Dean next chapter. Give me at least three chapters to get them back together...<p>

Ink


	36. Back in Lima

Sorry...this is late. All I can say is I'm going to try to post something significantly longer next...it's been a rough one...

I own mistakes, not glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't stand lonely sad sack Q!" Santana grumbled crossing her arms and leaning back against the back of her chair.<p>

"I'm not sad and how can I be lonely when I have your company."

"Not for long cuz soon as Britts gets back from taking the kiddies ice skating A.J. and I are out of here. Right Aje, right darling? Aren't we going to run from sad little Quinnikins?" Santana bounced her youngest daughter on her knee and the baby in question gurgled .

"Really, San? Some help you are."

"I'm suppose to be helping? Since when?"

"Since you're still my best friend, idiot." Quinn grimaced.

"Well, since I'm your best friend allow me to interject some reality: Smurfette is gone, but let's be honest here she's gonna come back."

The Blonde's head popped up not expecting that. "She is?"

"Of course she is, Q, duh…she's just all types of fucked up…"

"San…!" Quinn growled defensively.

"Hear me out here before you get your panties in a twist." Santana took a deep breath and continued. "See, she likes you…a lot, but come on Q, her wife died like half a year ago…"

"Nine months." Quinn corrected.

"Whatever, put yourself in her shoes. I mean if something happened to B, I'd…shit…." The Latina trailed off "…I don't even wanna think of that shit…forget that line of thought completely. What I'm saying is that it's gotta be hard having feelings for you this soon. I don't proclaim to be like an expert of midget psychology, but I'm just saying is all…maybe she like needs the space now, but she cares about you and stuff…" Santana shrugged uselessly hating the sappiness of this moment.

"I understand that, San, doesn't mean it shouldn't make me sad that she ran, especially the way she did." Quinn shrugged and Santana nodded and mimicked the slight rise of her shoulders.

There was a loud chirping that snapped the somber mood of the room. Quinn reached for her phone and opened her email app, surprised to see that she'd received and email from Rachel's email address. She also saw that the email had been sent early that morning and cursed her phone for being fritzy again.

"What's up?" Santana leaned towards the blonde trying to see the screen of the device in her palm.

"Ra—Rachel…"

"What's up, she's alright right?" Worry crept into Santana's voice at the pale tint of Quinn's face.

"She…uh…she emailed me."

"You ass!" Santana groaned punching the hazel-eyed woman in the shoulder. "You will never tell anyone I was worried about that diva." The Latina scooted away from her friend and turned her attention to her youngest child.

"Dammit Santana, we're not kids anymore you can't just punch me." Quinn replied rubbing her arm.  
>"Oh, stop stalling and read the damn thing." The other woman grunted.<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend and looked back at the device in her hands. She tapped the screen anxiously.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I know that you would rather be reading this if it was written by my Mom and I know that maybe it wasn't right for me to use her email to do this, but I really didn't have a choice. I was wrong and mean. I made you sad and Dean sad and my Mom…I made her so sad. She's so sad now and she….we were so happy in Ohio. I just wanted to say sorry and if you like Mom and she's happy…I just want her to be happy again…_

_Please…_

_Maxwell Grant Barrett_

"It's from Max." Quinn looked up the wisps of a smile on her face.  
>"What is?"<p>

"The email, it's from Maxwell giving me permission to I guess be with Rachel." Quinn answered and Santana chuckled.

"Well, there you go, Quinnie, that's one obstacle do-wn." Santana smirked then frowned when she smelt the deposit her daughter had made in her diaper.

"Hey, don't worry about my obstacles San, worry about yours." Quinn laughed trying to hide the heavy thoughts weighing on her mind.

* * *

><p>Dean held on tightly to Leia's hand as they made their way around the rink. He wished that Max was there. He imagined that Max probably ice skated really well and he didn't need to hold anyone's dumb old hand. The older boy had told him that he would help him control his skating. Max said that he and his Mommy skated all the time before she went to stay with the angels. He had never met Max's Mommy, but Max had shown him a picture…she was really pretty. He didn't understand why anyone would wanna go stay with some angels when they could stay with Aunt Rae and Max. Who wouldn't want to stay with Aunt Rae and Max? They were awesome and once again he was filled with a kind of ache of missing them.<p>

A frown pinched his face and he tried to not think about it anymore, but rather concentrate on his skating. His mother had told him that they couldn't be sad all the time anymore cuz it wasn't healthy. Leia said that Aunt 'Tana said that Aunt Rae and Max were gonna come back it was just a matter of giving them some time, but he didn't know how much time was enough time. He sighed in a puff of air.

Leia nudged him in his ribs, but when he turned to fuss at her she just smiled. "Penny for ya thoughts…well not really I don't like act'ly hav' a penny, but I can owe you one." She smiled widely showing off the gaps from her recently lost teeth.

"Nothin'…" He replied shrugging as they leaned into the turn slowly.

"I miss Max too and RaeRae e'n tho she talks a whole lots."

"They b-both do, s-sometimes." He returned her smile.

"Ya, but they gonna come back, duh Dean, we're like tot'ly awesum and they prob'ly miss us lots and lots."

"Yeah." Dean agreed with a nod. Leia was right, who wouldn't miss them?

* * *

><p>So? Next Chap back to Rach...<p>

Ink


	37. Stupid, Lucky Love

This is short, but it's paving the way for the Faberry reunion...so...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned against the bannister overlooking the New York skyline. It was Thanksgiving and Max, Rory and she were spending it with Shelby and Beth. Her fathers had wanted them to come to Lima, but Rachel still wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She still hadn't come to a conclusion for the whole Quinn quagmire, besides she didn't know which would be worst not being ready for a relationship with Quinn or Quinn not being able to give her another chance if she were ready.<p>

She shivered slightly as a cool breeze flowed pass. She could see their own apartment building and the harbor from here and the familiarity was comforting, if a little lackluster. She couldn't deny that the first time since she'd first arrived in New York, the city wasn't where she wanted to be the most.

She could admit that she was afraid to allow herself to explore this thing with Quinn. What if something happened to Quinn? What if she was some type of relationship jinx, and she caused something awful to happen to Quinn? She'd never forgive herself. She was barely surviving after Dawn; there was no way that she could make it if something happened to Quinn.

"Rae?" She turned to find Beth closing the glass sliding door behind herself.

Rachel smiled and moved over to allow her sister to occupy the corner next to her.

"What are you doing out here Ms. Anti-Social." Beth smirked reminded the older woman of the girl's birth parents.

"Just enjoying the view." Rachel smiled slightly sparing her sister a brief glance before looking back out at the city.

"Yeah, cuz you haven't seen it a dozen times." Beth took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's calming."

"Mhmmm…so you're not out her being all depressing and missing Quinn?"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah you know, blonde, hazel eyes, sorta looks like me, but not quite as good looking." Beth smirked against nudging her older sister lightly. "I don't understand what's so hard, you like her, she likes you, ta-da."

"It's not that simple…" Rachel shrugged.

"It's not that complicated, either." The dirty blonde retorted quickly.

"Dawn…"

"Adored you and you adored her. You guys were like Hallmark and Rockwell perfect, I know, but Dawn wants you to be happy not turn into like some spinster."

"I'm not turning into a spinster. It's too fast, too soon…"

"_It's_ you're second chance to get that like stupid, lucky love…"

"_Stupid, Lucky…_?" Rachel turned to face the younger woman with an arched brow.

"Yeah, see Puck and I discussed it…"

"You and Noah?" Rachel asked incredulously.  
>"Yeah, he can be surprising insightful." Beth nodded.<p>

"…but we discussed it and we figured that you were lucky if you could find one person who loved you unconditionally, but it takes like ridiculously dumb luck….like stupid dumb luck to find that person or in this case persons. You're so lucky, Rae and you don't even realize it."

"I'm lucky?" Rachel laughed self-deprecatingly. "Maybe you don't remember…my wife, the woman that I love and wanted to spend the entirety of my life with is dead. That's not luck, Beth and I don't want that to happen with Quinn…"

"What to happen?"

"I don't want to build a future with her and then she gets taken from me." Rachel whispered hoarsely turning to her face away.

"Rae…" Beth mumbled wrapping her arms around the shorter woman "…you can't let _what ifs_ and _maybes_ stop you from being happy. That's not the kind of woman you taught me to be."

Rachel tucked her head into her little sister's neck and sobbed. She had been holding in the fear of possible loosing Quinn since before they'd even kissed. Losing Dawn had forced her to reevaluate all the bonds in her life and though she hadn't expected it she'd formed a strong one with the former cheerleader. It wasn't an unwanted bond, she knew that, but she was still stuck with the feeling that stopping whatever it might be before it started might be better than pursuing a relationship with the hazel-eyed woman.

"Dontcha at least owe it to yourself and Quinn to see where you two might go?" Beth said reading her mind.

Rachel shrugged sniffling.

"Well, I do know and I know that Rory loves Quinn, you know it too. Max treats Dean like his little brother except his whole like boxer moment. Quinn loves your kids and well, I was going to let her tell you, but I'm sure she'd thank me for telling you, Quinn loves you, Rae…like Love Love…like Stupid, Lucky Love." Beth rubbed the brunette's hair soothingly as the two sisters sunk into silence. 

* * *

><p>Moving forward...<p>

Ink


	38. It Takes a Snow Village to Raise a Child

Yay!

I don't own Glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn laughed loudly at the story Hiram was sharing with the group about baby Rachel. The brunette had been a truly precocious child. She liked hearing the stories, although they were certainly in a "weird" place right now.<p>

She'd actually never expected herself to be in the Berry's kitchen right now. She'd wanted to distance herself from both the men after Rachel had left, but they were such genuinely good-hearted people that she couldn't refuse them. Being around them she realized that Rachel leaving had also put a minor strain on her relationship with her fathers.

She definitely hadn't planned on spending Christmas Eve with them, but then Beth had showed up at her door. The girl had just pouted at her, a pout that she knew she only had Rachel to thank for and she couldn't say no.

In truth she had to admit that she'd also been mildly masochistic in her hope that Rachel would have come into town to spend the holiday with her family, but she supposed that the diva's need for distance superseded familial bonding. She sighed quietly and tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Hiram and Leroy were weaving around each other as they attempted to orchestrate dinner. Beth and Dean were in the backyard making a snowman. Shelby was seated beside the blonde leisurely stirring her coffee and interjecting with her own anecdotes about Beth's childhood.

They were so similar, Beth and Rachel. Sure, when she'd given her daughter up for adoption she'd been afraid of the kind of person the child would grow up to be like, but if she grew to be even half the woman Rachel was than she was more than assured that she'd made the right decision.

"Quinn!" Beth called from the door letting a cold puff of air to sweep through the kitchen, "come help us make our snow family."

"Ok…" Quinn grinned grabbing her coat that was slung across the back of her stool and strolling towards the backdoor.

"Mommy! Loo-look!" Dean exclaimed running up to her as soon as the door closed.

"I see darling, you guys have been extremely busy." She laughed at the gang of snow people they had lined up across the yard.

"Yeah, we made everyone." He grinned widely tugging on her hand.

"Oh really?"

"Yuh-huh, Mommy….see….here's Aunt 'Tana and B and AJ…" He pointed to two snowpeople one of which had a smaller ball kind of jutting out of it's chest.

"Is that AJ in her sling?" She giggled.

"Mhmm…" Dean nodded his blonde head "…and here's Bethy and her Mommy."

Quinn stopped in front of a pair of snowpeople one which had music note scribbled on its chest and the other that was wearing one of Beth's scarves.

"I'm not going to toot my own horn, but this snowgirl is fashionably hot." Beth slung an arm around the snow copy of herself.

"Oh, yeah, I wonder where she got her outfit, Nature's closet?" Quinn quipped.

"Hardy-har-har."

Dean showed her the facsimiles they'd made of Leroy and Hiram; one with balding grass hair and the other with a packed in bald head. There was Puckerman replete with a Star of David across his chest like a Jewish superhero. Then there was Dean and Leia and Maxwell holding stick hands. At the end of the line she came face to face with a snow figurine of herself and guffawed with laughter.

"Are my hips really that big?" She smoothed the snow on the middle of her body.

"Oh, yeah Q…" Beth chuckled nudging her.

"And, Aunt Rae…" Dean grinned pointing to the next snowperson whose head was leaning towards snow Quinn.

"So, who's that?" She pointed to a figure behind the line of snowpeople that seemed like a snow ghost.

"Max's other Mommy…" Dean said so quietly that she had to strain to hear him "…Beth said she's watching over all of us."

"I bet she is." Quinn squeezed his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't help but notice how fidgety everyone was being. The Berry men kept hearing phantom doorbells and would disappear to answer; there was no one there of course, but it didn't stop them from checking. She would also catch Beth and Shelby glancing at either their phones or in the direction of the front door. She figured they might have hired someone to play Santa Claus and surprise Dean. She smiled at her son who was mixing cookie dough with Beth.<p>

"Mommy? Leia said Aunt 'Tana said that Aunt Rae is an elf…do you think she knows Santa Claus?"

Quinn couldn't help, but burst out laughing. It was just like Santana to tell her kid something completely ludicrous. If Rachel had been there to hear it she imagined the singer wouldn't have been happy about it at all, she did hate how much fun was poked at her small stature.

"I know she knows Santa." Beth giggled briefly tickling his neck.

"Really?" Dean's eyes were wide with wonder and Quinn nodded enthusiastically.

Quinn nodded while laughing.

"So, we're gonna get the bestest and newest stuff cuz we got a hook up."

"A hook up?" Quinn arched a brow knowing her son had only picked up that terminology from one of two people.

"Yeah, Aunt 'Tana said when you know people and they help you get the best stuff it's called a 'hook up', Mom." He said and Quinn felt like he added, 'duh' at the end.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Aunt 'Tana..." Quinn mumbled shaking her head slightly.

"Quinn, taste this." Leroy moved a spoonful of a rust colored substance near her mouth.

She frowned at the display unsure of the contents. What if Leroy was upset that she'd run off his only child and this was his revenge. She looked up into the smiling face and silently chastised herself for her wild thoughts. Opening her mouth wide she swallowed the spoonful and was hit with how delicious it was.

"Oh, that is...what is that?" She smiled delighted.

"Sweet Potato Casserole...the way that my Mother use to make and only Rachel had found a way to improve on until today." His brown eyes twinkled.

"Don't think I've ever had that..."

"It's vegan too, I think I finally got Rachel's tweaks right..."

"Yeah, cuz last year it was a starchy sweet mess." Hiram chimed in from where he was dicing vegetables on the counter.

"Trial and error, love," Leroy dropped a kiss on the smaller man's temple and went back to the stove, "although I must ask who's been frightening poor Quinn, with stories about my cooking...she looked terrified before she took a bite."

The room erupted into laughter again and Quinn could feel her face heat up. She was embarrassed by where her mind had actually gone in that moment. She ducked her head and waited for their collective laughter to die down before tossing her napkin at the taller of Rachel's fathers.

_Ding-Dong_. "I'll get it!" Quinn jumped at the chance to leave the room at the sound of the front doorbell.

"No, Quinn! You're..you're a guest…." Hiram shot his husband a quick look struggling to get his oven mitts off and around the island.

"No worries, I've got it…" The blonde chuckled strolling into the living room.

"Merry Christ—" She began as she swung the door open "—Rachel?"

* * *

><p>So...as promised Rachel's back in Lima and this story's coming close to it's end...<p>

Ink


	39. Reunion

Short, but sweet...

Don't own Glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn watched from the kitchen window as Rachel weaved between the snowpeople Beth and Dean had spent most of the day preparing. She felt her heart clench slightly. Rachel had been here for over five hours now and they hadn't spoken more than 20 words to each other.<p>

She felt raw and exposed. A part of her wanted to run. Wanted to go back to her apartment and hid out from the nakedness she felt in front of Rachel. She didn't though, couldn't. She was rooted to this spot unable to do anything but watch the other woman.

"Miss Marr...?" Maxwell's small voice shook her from her vigil.

"Yes, Max, are we going to have this discussion where you go back to calling me Quinn?"

"No...um...ma'am, Quinn..." He gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Quinn? I just, wanted to say again that I'm really sorry..."

"It's alright, Max, you were upset...I understand..." She dropped a tentative kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Yeah...but I um...I um hope that'll you'll give both of us another chance...me and Mom..." He blushed slightly shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Quinn glanced back out the window and found Rachel's bright brown eyes watching her. She looked back at Max and smiled gently. and then grabbed her jacket hung by the door and proceeded into the backyard.

"Hey..." Rachel smiled when she joined her.

"Hey..." She replied digging her hands into her jacket pockets and waiting for the brunette to break the ice.

"Quinn...I...I don't honestly know what to say. I left and I thought it was the right decision at the time."

"Yeah, Max..." Quinn tried to stem the anger rising from Rachel's use of her son as an excuse.

"No...not Maxwell. Me. I'm so afraid, Quinn. Please just let me speak..." She said when Quinn opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm terrified of you Quinn. I loss Dawn, she's gone and I had to watch her go, slowly...painfully. She was suppose to be my happily ever after, Quinn. I felt like that was it. I had had my chance at love and that was it for me. I wasn't suppose to feel...anything..."

"That is so...!" Quinn started and Rachel placed a small palm over her mouth, her big brown eyes pleading.

"That's how I felt, Quinn, right or wrong, it's how I felt. But, you are so good, Quinn. You're so genuine, sweet, and kind. The kids adore you. And I'm such a coward, I'm so afraid..."

"Of what?" Quinn muffled out around Rachel's hand.

Rachel leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed the tip of Quinn's nose. "...you. I'm afraid of loving you and losing you too Quinn, because you're only suppose to get one happily ever after and I've already had mine it's selfish to want another...but I want to be selfish." Rachel touched her cheek softly. "I want this...whatever this is for however long it lasts..." The diva leaned up again and pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips before she had a chance to say anything.

Quinn leaned into the kiss feeling breathless and yet like she was finally allowed to breathe deeply. Rachel's soft lips moved against her own and she felt a hand loop around her neck as she rested her own against the brunette's hips.

"Rae..." Quinn's lower lip trembled slightly as she broke the kiss to rest her forehead against Rachel's head.

"Please forgive me...I should have talked to you, told you how I was feeling..." Rachel started only to have herself be cut off by the resurgence of Quinn's lips on her own.

"How is this going to work?"

"I'm surprised that Beth or Britt hasn't told you already, we're moving back here to Lima...Britt and I are working on an Arts Center."

"You put a lot of thought into this, Rae..."

"I want to do this Quinn and I want to do it right." Quinn rubbed Rachel's sides..

"What happens when you get terrified again, Rae?"

"I've got no where else to run to, Quinn. I sold our apartment in the city. Besides, if I get scared I'll just have all of you around to knock some sense into my thick skull, won't I?" Rachel smiled easily.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like this even though it's short and there's only like a chapter and an epilogue left. If I do do a part 2 based in the future it's going to be a shortie...let me know if you want that.<p>

Ink


	40. Take Care

So...this is kind of the last chapter, but there's a epilogue to come which I decided will be the glimpse at the future that ya'll wanted, but it will be significantly longer than any of the other chapters. Probably showcasing the kids as teens, but probably not till after the New Year.

Happy Holidays.

I don't own Glee.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>About 3 Months Later...<p>

"Dawn, this is Quinn…Quinn, Dawn…" Rachel set the bouquet of flowers on the marble slab that bore the name of her deceased wife.

"Uh…hey…uh…Dawn…the last time we were here I was kinda of busy dragging this one out of the rain…" Quinn replied nervously, she didn't have much experience speaking to deceased people.

"Yeah, I went a little crazy for a moment there…" Rachel smiled squeezing Quinn's hand.

"A moment?" Quinn queried arching an eyebrow.

"Off subject…"

"I also think you were there the night Rory was born…can't prove it, but I felt it…"

"I felt her too, Hun;" Rachel lightly touched the edge of the slab, "you always did watch out for me."

"Now, she's watching out for all of us."

"I want you to know that I'm alright now. I wasn't…for a while I was really out of my element, but I'm alright now…you wanted me to be happy and maybe neither of us knew that this would happen, but I am….We are…" Rachel sniffled, but was still smiling.

"I didn't uh…I never got to meet you, but I feel as if I know you. Rachel has told me all about you and I'm sure Rory looks just like you…she's gorgeous by the way. I just…I guess I want you to know that I consider your family, my family. I promise I'm going to take care of them as long as I'm allowed…"

"We'll take care of each other." Rachel grinned widely as Dean and Maxwell walked up with the older boy holding Aurora.

"Heya, Roar…."Quinn said with a growl which caused the seven-month old girl to babble happily and reach out for the blonde.

Quinn scooped the child up and cuddled her closely to the baby's complete amusement. The woman was still her favorite person though both boys were close seconds.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow defies conventional belief and _Quinn_ ends up being her first word." Rachel huffed playfully.

"What can I say, I'm sort of awesome." Quinn smirked and shrugged.

"Mom?" Maxwell interrupted tugging on Rachel's sleeve.

"Can I tell Mommy about Dean and Rory?" He asked when Rachel gave him her undivided attention.

"Go for it." She smiled happy with all the progress her son had made since they're return to Lima. He'd been slightly sullen at first. He'd still missed the city and he had his moments when he'd still lash out a bit, but he'd always come back and apologize and now those moments were far and few in between. Visiting Dawn's grave had been his idea. He was sure that she was watching over them, but he felt that it was right for them to come to her and show her that they were okay. When he'd suggested it there'd been no discussion, Rachel saw it as an important stepping stone in his grief cycle and there was no way that she was going to stifle his expression.

"Hey Mommy, we still miss you, but it's not as bad as it use to be. I know you've seen us….Mom's happy, I'm happy too. I get to be the biggest brother. Dean is like a little brother, but not like Rory cuz he can do more things than her, but Rory looks just like you so I don't miss you so much cuz she's like you but drooly and tiny…" Rachel and Quinn chuckled.

"…I like Quinn too…not as much as you or even as much as Mom, but I know you wanted us to be happy without you and even though it's not the same we're still happy. It's what you wanted right?" He asked tears standing in his brown eyes.

"M-Max?" Dean pushed his hair from his eyes and touched the older boy's arm softly.

"It's alright," Maxwell smiled shakily, "Mommy knows we're alright."

* * *

><p>Hopefully you guys like...<p>

Epic-Epilogue in a few weeks...

Ink


	41. EpicLogue

So...here's the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and double thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Don't own Glee

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue-8 Years Later<p>

Maxwell slung his backpack angrily at the foyer wall and stomped across the wood floors. He heard the door behind him reopen and shut behind, but he kept moving. Even when his mother called his name he kept on walking.

"Maxwell Grant Barrett!" Her raised voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" He mumbled shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets.

"Don't _what_ me. Tell me what happened." She circled to face him and even though he'd shot up to be taller then her by at least half a foot he still respected her enough to look partially ashamed.

"I punched Adams." He shrugged avoiding her eyes.

"I got that much from talking to Mrs. Pilsbury-Schuester. I want to know why?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting.

"Because he's a dick!"

"Language. We don't hit people just because we're displeased with their lack of home training. Do you really want to spend the rest of your high school career tussling with Anthony Adams?"

"I don't care...he deserved it."

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Maxwell. We didn't raise you to act like this..." Rachel sighed placing a palm on his cheek and turning his head to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom..."

"Then tell me what happened, tell me the truth."

They were quiet for a moment. Identical brown eyes staring intensely into each other. He wanted to tell her, he really did. He'd always been so honest with his mom, but he couldn't explain to her. It wasn't his secret to tell.

He took a step back and shook his head solemnly. "I can't..." He whispered and his mothers hand dropped to her side.

She stared at him and he could almost see her heart breaking in her eyes, but when she knew why he did it she'd understand that he'd only been trying to do the right thing.

"Can I go to my room now...?" He asked quietly, but when she didn't answer he just turned and walked away. 

* * *

><p>"Max...? Max? Max...?" The teen was woken from his sleep by his whispered name.<p>

"D?" He queried rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and peered into the darkness.

"I'm sorry..." His brother closed his door softly.

"Don't be. I'd do it again if I had to, Anthony's a shithead."

"Ma, says cursing is the sign of a weak vocabulary and mind." Dean recited causing him to roll his eyes. Quinn and his Mom had gotten married over five years ago and from that point on Dean had begun to refer to her as his Mom too. He still called Quinn, Quinn but it wasn't because she was less his mother, but rather because Dawn would always be his mother and Quinn would always be just awesome at being his Quinn.

"Yeah, well as much as I love going over and over Mom's sayings..."

"I should tell them the truth, huh?" The younger boy interrupted sitting on the edge of Maxwell's bed. He could barely make out his brother's features in the darkness. His close cropped hair made him look older than his fourteen years and even though he'd grown to be muscular he'd always had a small frame and though he was already the youngest varsity swimmer he was also almost the smallest boy in his freshman class.

"Hey bro, it's your choice..." He pressed a big hand on Dean's shoulder "...I've got your back."

"I just...I don't...I don't want people to say anything bad about our family."

"Reality check, D, in this town everyone we love and know is basically a social pariah. It's just part of our charm." He smiled and nudged into the blonde boy.

"Yeah..."

"You know that they won't think any differently of you, right? I mean you know we all love you whoever you are, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied quietly.

"They're gonna cry though, huh?" Dean said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yeah...major waterworks." 

* * *

><p>The next day Maxwell sat alone at the house bored to death. He'd been forbidden from getting online and all the computers were locked away. His cell phone had been taken from him by Quinn when she'd gotten home last night. She been more upset that he'd made his mother cry than by the actual fighting. He couldn't blame her. She didn't know the story, neither of them did and he hated seeing his mom cry, as well.<p>

He couldn't help it that sometimes he got angry. Sure, they'd made a really good home for all of the kids, but Lima's narrow minds hadn't changed. The older he got the more Maxwell had taken it upon himself to protect them all. He felt like it was his duty to do so. Maybe his Mama would be proud , but his Mom deplored violence and even if Anthony Adams was a boorish bully he should have found a less...physical way to get his point across.

_Knock Knock Knock_ He popped off the couch he'd been draped across and hurried to the door to see who could possibly be at their house.

"Heya Tiger, how's the knuckles?" A smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he opened the door to find Leia leaning against the frame.

He shrugged non-committaly and opened to door wider so she could come in. She closed the door behind herself and then stood on her tip-toes to peck him lightly on the chin.

"Skipping school again, Ms. Lopez-Pierce?" He smirked looping their hands together and pulling her in for a more lingering kiss.

"Skip is such a harsh word...I prefer selectively choosey with the educational lessons I attend..." She shrugged.

_"Selectively choosey_...? Riiiiiight..." He replied as they walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other.

Leia shrugged then turned to face him. "So, I've heard the rumors, but what happened with Adams?"

"He and his stupid buddies decided it was a smart idea to threaten D. They already pick on him during Gym and then some of Anthony's swim team friends pick on him when the coach isn't looking. It needed to stop. They're not going to terrorize my brother." He clenched and unclenched his fists in anger.

"Wow, kinda sexy when you're crazy protective, Maxie." Leia eased his tense hands gently.

"Yeah," He chuckled humorlessly, "too bad now my Mom and Quinn are both pissed.

"Is Dean going to tell them what happened?"

"Yeah, finally."

"Kewl, you know every time a gay kid comes out a leprechaun finds the rainbow to his pot of gold..."

"What?" His face scrunched in confusion.

"Or is it the leprechaun gets a golden-horned rainbow unicorn..." The brunette shrugged and leaned into him as he quirked his head to side and turned on the television. 

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh, I'm gonna tell..." "I'm tellin' too!" Max popped one eye open only to be met with a curtain of brunette hair across his face and chest. He gently moved the hair from his vision only to come face to face with the the light brown eyes of his little sister and the brilliant blue eyes of Leia's sister. The almost inseparable little terrors. It they were home then it was later than he'd wanted to sleep.<p>

"Go'wa Agee, I wan'slee..." Leia mumbled cutely.

"Lee and Maxie sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." The two girls sing-songed skipping off and continuing the verse.

"Come on, Leia, we've gotta get up." He tousled her softly. He knew if the girls were home his Mom or Quinn was as well, but he couldn't recall which it was because at the moment he was having a hard time remember what day it was.

"I don't wanna be awake..." Leia pouted and he smiled.

"Max? You know your mom wanted you to use your suspension to think about the value of leading a more pacifism-oriented life?" He heard Quinn's voice as she made her way across the room.

"Yuh..." He mumbled rolling his eyes.

"How's that working out for you?" She chuckled then went on before he could reply. "And ask your body pillow if she's staying for dinner or if she'd rather I call one of her mom's to inform them about her adventures in ditching...?"

"Hey Mrs. B,..." Leia chuckled nervously popping up to look at her boyfriend's step-mom, her moms' lifelong best friend. At one point she'd been Aunt Quinn, but when she'd gotten older and started dating Max it was weird to call her Aunt. Besides, once she and Rachel had gotten married Quinn had taken the Barrett last name in respect for Rachel's previous marriage"...how was school?"

"Tiring...I'd ask you the same, but you obviously were bored. You really have to stop skipping so much, Lee, how else are you going to follow that one when he goes off to make beautiful music like his Moms?"

"Follow him?" Leia chuckled " I don't care if he is older, Leia Lopez-Pierce ain't the the following type."

Quinn laughed out loud at the girl who sounded just like her mother. Maxwell was busy turning red.

"Hey Mom!" Dean's voice was heard along with the slamming of the front door.

"Hey Dean, we're in the den!" She called back and smiled gently as Dean entire the room. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"Anthony and those guys didn't give you any slack did you?" Maxwell sat up fully to look into his brother's hazel eyes.

"Anthony got suspended too. Mrs. P-S figured he did something to provoke you..." Dean's eyes shift slightly and he toed the carpet nervously "...which reminds me when's Mommio suppose to come home? I have something to tell you guys..."

"What?" Quinn queried peering closely at the boy. Where Maxwell had grown into a a thick-skinned young man with a sensitive side he only showed those he cared about, Dean still wore his heart on his sleeve. He was often quiet, withdrawn, and shy. She worried that he wasn't fitting in, just as she always had, but she knew that Max and Leia were looking out for him. Still, she was curious about what the boy could possibly have to tell them.

"Be patient...I-I just want to t-t-talk to you both at once." He answer shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Ok..." She shrugged and watched him ascend the stairs filled with concern.

"Do you two know what's going on?" Quinn asked the other two teens who shrugged and avoided her gaze.

* * *

><p>"And then Trevy said that A.J. was his girlfriend, but she told him that boys were gross and she'd rather just have me cuz I'm her bestest friend." Aurora recounted her day over the dinner table.<p>

"Aunt Rae, how come Trevy and Guy get to be twins and Rory and me don't?" A.J. asked pushing her food around her plate.

"Cuzzin, they just are and anyways we are bestest friends cuz we choose to be awesome not cuz like we were like born together. They're never gonna be as cool as us." Aurora giggled and tickled her friends stomach lightly.

"I couldn't have answered better..." Rachel grinned at their youngest's antics.

"How was school today for you, Dean?" Rachel asked the blonde boy.

"Um...fine. I got an A on that Geometry test and uh...I have a meet Friday, can you come?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"I ask how your day was and I get a one word answer, she asks and gets a sentence from your memoirs." Quinn shook her head with a chuckle.

"Uh..yeah...um..." He quickly glanced at Max "...I have to tell you guys something..."

"You can tell us anything, Dean."

"Yeah, well I uh, I was trying to wait for the right time to tell you that...um...well there's never going to be a perfect time, but I-uh-I'm gay..." He mumbled.

"Gay? Oh, Dean why did't you ever tell us you were questioning? We could have helped you." Rachel asked placing her hand over his on the table.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, it hasn't been bad. I mean Anthony's been kinda messin' with me, but he's picked on me our whole life. Leia and Max think he's repressed and harboring like a secret crush on me, but you know how his da-"

"You two knew about this?" Quinn interrupted looking at the older boy who ducked his head.

"Well, yeah, I'm the big bro who else is gonna watch out for him?" Max shrugged.

"Is that why you were fighting with Anthony?" Rachel asked an Max nodded. "Max, why didn't you tell me, I mean if you'd just said you were protecting Dean I would have understood."

"I dunno Mom, I was afraid you would ask why or something and he wasn't ready to tell you."

Rachel peered closely at her son. He had always been the protector. She should have know that he wasn't the accosting party in this conflict. Sure, he had become a tadbit more withdrawn, but that was to be expected with a boy becoming a man. Didn't mean she didn't know him. He was Dawn's child. Her child in the sensitivity and caring he showed to Rory and A.J. and Leia, but the way he protected Dean, the way he stood up to confused bigot juniors like Anthony Adams, that way, he was all Dawn and to see her manifested in him she couldn't be more proud.

She rose from her chair and made her way to his chair. There were tears sliding down her cheeks. She stood in front of him and opened her arms. He tilted his head and looked at her in mild confusion before rising and wrapping her in his thick arms. "See, toldja she was gonna cry." He laughed in his ear and she responded by slapping him playfully on the arm.

The End

* * *

><p>So?<p>

Maybe I'll revisit in one-shot form in the future...ya never know...

Ink


End file.
